She Is Crazy But She's Mine
by sachiiimaii
Summary: Nakiri Erina was the next heir of the Tootsuki Academy . And now that she is the heir of Tootsuki she had the Power,Brain,Wealth,Beauty let us say everything but the only thing she don't have was being hopeless in romance until she meet the red headed Gangster named Yukihira Soma . A couple of Alcohol and One leaked video change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

This is my second Shokugeki no soma fic. I have my first SNS fic titled The princess and the commoner but it will be in a _ **Hiatsu !**_ I just need this story out of my head

I'm sorry if there are many grammar and spelling errors i'm not that good in English sorry X(

 **Note :** Characters might be OOC( out of character )

Shoukugeki no Soma is not mine all belong to its creator and staff

Enjoy!

* * *

Many generations had passed and now Sanzemon Nakiri need to take a rest and pass the next heir of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy that would be no other than her trusted Granddaughter after her successful graduation now the girl became a woman that holds the title of the "Gods tongue" the next heir of the Tootsuki Academy no other than _Nakiri Erina._

Hisako what is our next agenda? "Erina said while looking out of the window

Erina-sama for today you have a lot of free time you don't have any agenda for today so I presume that you should take a rest" Hisako her trusted bestfriend had always been by her side but she was not only a mere assistant to Erina she was also one of the top board examiners in the Tootsuki Academy

"Okay thank you Hisako I'll be in my room then" Erina said

Hisako bowed "Then If you need anything please just ring the bell Erina-Sama

Erina went inside her room and laid on her bed she felt sleepy she was about to close her eyes until _*Ring ! *Ring!*_ Her cellphone rang she was annoyed because she was about to take a nap she took out her phone on her bag and look who was calling her

What do you want it's not a great time for you to call me Alice!"Erina said feeling annoyed

Fu~fu~fu~fu Dear cousin did you miss me?"A silver haired woman with red eyes said

"No! if you are just going to speak something to tease me then its better if you hang up"Erina was about to hang up -

"Hey wait! jeez Erina we haven't talk and seen each other for how many years now and your attitude haven't change at all that's why you can't even have a boyfriend nor a husband"

"Ah! Why would I need a boyfriend or a husband for!? And Ugh! I'm hanging up!"

"Wait! I just want you to know that I had already arrive here in japan and I wanted to meet you. I know that you are busy with your work but you could at least meet me and beside i had bought the Shoujo manga that you always read and it's a complete set"

"D-did you say S-Shoujo manga? and its a complete set?"

"You heard me Erina so you wanna meet me or not?

"F-fine i'll meet you"

"Great then i'll send you the place where we should meet up! bye then Erina see you later "Alice then hang up

"Jeez that girl haven't change at all oh well since I don't have anything to do this night i'll just have to meet with that devilish girl beside its for the Shoujo manga also"

* * *

 **At night**

Erina went to find Hisako until she saw her preparing some tea " Hisako ill be out for a while

"Where to Erina-Sama?"Hisako asked

"Somewhere I'll be meeting Alice

"Lady Alice? So she had return back already?

"Yeah so please I want you to stay here

"But Erina-Sama I need to be by your side

"Please Hisako stay here I also want you to rest okay

"As you wish then Erina-sama

"Okay then I'll be going now see you later Hisako i'll call you when i'm done meeting up with Alice okay

"Okay then please take care Erina-Sama"Hisako bowed

* * *

Erina entered inside the car and went to the place where she should be meeting Alice "Oujo sama the place we were about go a car can't enter in that place and this is as far as the car can enter

I'll walk then stay here okay" Erina open the car door

But Oujo Sama it will be dangerous for you to walk outside let me walk with you "

I'll be fine just stay in the car butler the car might get stolen once no one will be left behind I'll call you when I'm done

As you wish Oujo sama" Erina step outside the car and walk around the street she look at her left then her right the place was dark and silent she was already far away from the car she took her phone out and open it to see the address what Alice had texted her while she was texting Alice her phone got snatch by a thief

 **Hey !wait that's my phone give it back! Hey!** " Erina chased the thief until the thief went inside an abandon building she was afraid to enter but she needed to get her phone she entered the abandon building and her legs started to tremble as she entered the abandon building

Hello? Anybody here? If you could hear me please I need my phone back I had some important meeting to attend! "Erina said but no one answered the only thing that responded her was the cold wind that blow her hair she went to the second floor, third floor , fourth floor but no one was present she can sense that there are eyes watching her

 _*sigh*_ I guess I need to go back why in the world Alice had given me this kind of address? I'll just go find my butler and let him call the police to capture that thief I need my phone! "Erina turn around and was about to go down until someone grab her

Ahhhh ! L-let me go ! " her hands was tied behind her back and her eyes was blindfolded

Please I beg you let go of me ! **HEEEELLLLPPP SOMEONE HEEEELLLP ME"** Erina shouted

Shut up ! No one can hear you!" The man who grab Erina said

Ah please mister let go of me "Erina said but no one answer her until she was pushed down letting her sit on the cold floor

"Ouch! You could at least be gentle!"

"Boss we have some intruder who entered in our territory!"

Erina was confused " Huh? Territory? Intruder? Look whoever you are I am not an intruder! You see –"

"Shut it lady explain later!

"Ah! How rude! Once I get out of here I'm going to call the police!"

"Call the police? Ahahaha don't make me laugh you can't call the police lady

"Ughhh yeah I can if only I had my phone!and If i'm not not tied I can punch you in the face right now!

"Ohhhh such a mean lady do you want me to strip you huh!?

"H-How dare you say that ! "Erina said

D"aigo don't be mean her "Another man said

"Takumi there you go again being a gentleman "Daigo said

"I'm not being a gentleman just don't scare her like that "Takumi look at Erina "How much does this girl cost if we sell her?"

"Cost ? I am not for sale!"Erina shouted

"Oh really then how about we inspect you instead "Daigo said

"Ah wait don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!"Erina said

 **"That's enough!** "Another person shouted

Ah boss !"Daigo and Takumi said

"What do we have here?" He questioned

"It's an intruder boss I don't know what she want but i think she is a spy" Daigo said

"A spy? I am not a spy !" Erina said

"Remove her blindfold " Their leader ordered

"Yes boss" Daigo remove the blindfold then Erina look at her surrounding she was surrounded by a lot of gangster looking at her with lust cigarettes and alcohol bottles was trashed on the floor she can smell the strong alcohol and cigarettes running through her nose windows was broken holes on the wall there were also graffiti writings on the walls rats and cockroaches was running on the floor she was disgusted she wanted to scream

W-what do you want?"Erina said

I should be the one asking that "Erina look in front of her she saw a man standing in the shadows until the man step on the light her eyes widen as she saw a man with a red spiky hair with golden eyes and a scar on his left eyebrow he was wearing a black jeans sleeveless grey shirt and a black jacket he was holding a silver bat and had a squid tentacle biting on his lips

Erinas body began to shake the red headed man spit the tentacles beside Erina " What is it the first time you see a group of handsome men?"

Erina move away from the tentacle " Handsome men? you guys look disaster how can you say that you guys are handsome of all people who are disgusting call them self handsome HAH! anyways Mister whoever you are let me go

The red headed man walk around Erina flickering her hair with his bat Erina shivered "Mister? Oh why would I do that? and why are you here are you a spy from our enemy? did you came here to watch our plan?who send you here?"

For the last time I am not a spy well a thiefe actually made me come here " Erina said

A thief made you come here?" he questioned

Yes a thief made me come here because he or she stole my phone and that person entered here ! So I followed him!" Erina said looking at the red headed man

Hmmmm you have guts entering here lady what should I do with you then ?

Make her as a slave! Yeahh! or let us all have a great time with her ! How about let's all make her our wife! She can be our queen! Yeaaahh! boss let her scream with lust I want to see her naked body especially her jugglers they are big ! boss make her entertain us !" the other guys said

Hush it everyone control your lust you are scaring away the lady

Erina glared at the red headed man " W-What are you guys talking about!? You guys are such a perverted maniacs you should be in jail right now

"Look lady you had entered a dangerous place !

"Dangerous place what kind of place is this ?"Erina said

"This place is where you can see hell you are surrounded by Gangsters ..Gangsters that kill people

"G-gangsters!?K-Kill!?

"Yes gangsters and people who enter in our territory will die or will be our servant for life it depends on what we wanted to do with them

"W-wait its an accident okay I didn't enter here in purpose " Erina trembled

"Well since you are new here I can give you a chance

"G-great then can you tell your men to give back my phone and untie me?

"Oh sorry I haven't introduce my name first by the way my name is _Yukihira Soma_ and I am the ruler of this place meaning I'm the leader and this men who is surrounding you right now are my men let me introduce some of them on your left the blonde boy over there his name is _Takumi Aldini_ and the man on his back is his brother _Isami_ and at your right are _Daigo ,Shun, Shoji , Marui and Hayama_

"Y-Yukihira Soma? Never heard of that name anyways why would I need to know your name?

"I just want you to feel comfortable so then can you tell us your name ?Soma said

"Why should I tell you my name?

Soma snap his fingers as one of his men gave him Erinas phone"T-that's my phone ! Give it to me

Soma scroll down on Erinas phone "Erina Nakiri?

"H-how did you know my password?

"Oh my friend know how to hack a phone see I saw your name on a text that one of your friend texted

"Since you know my name can I have my phone then?

"Hey boss did you say Erina Nakiri? The heir of the Tootsuki Academy boss we hit a jackpot! She is the most valuable person ever alive here!" Daigo said

Erina look at the floor "shoot! Soma place the tip of his bat on Erinas chin then he tilt her head with it "The Nakiri heir? she do look valuable by looking at her face her eyes and her body she is indeed a Nakiri heir "Soma grin

Erina look at soma " W-What are you gonna do to me?

Soma went at the back of erina and untie her hand "here take your phone you may leave

What?"Erina said

Soma went closer to Erina his chest touched the back of Erina he hold Erina's hand and place the phone on her hand he lean his face beside her head " _I... said... you may... leave or do you wish not to leave and stay here to be mine?_ " Soma whispered to Erina's ear Erina blushed she pushed Soma away "J-JERK!

Boss? Why are you letting her go?"Shoji said

Soma smiled just leave this place and never come back ill count to 30 and i want you to start running or else ill let my men hunt you _30_... Erina look at her phone and started to run away _29...28... 27... 26... 25... 24... 15_

Erina was still on the second floor "Fetch her "Soma commanded Takumi,Isami,Daigo and the others went to chase Erina

 **Come back here little lady! Your not gonna escape from us!** Erina look at her back and saw a lot of men chasing her she run as fast as she can until she was already at the exit Soma was watching her running away until Erina saw her butler beside the car

 **Butler ! Start the car!** " Erina shouted

Oujo sama!?The butler look at Erina who was being chased by men

 **I said start the car!**

Right away!" the butler rushed to the driving seat and start the engine Erina entered the car and the butler start driving

T-That was close !"Erina was catching her breath she look back and saw the gangsters standing and watching her

"Oujo sama is everything alright?

" **Y-yes lets go home immediately !"** Erina shouted

"As you wish !

"Alice this is all your fault !

"Huh? Erina you are not meeting me? But why I am already inside the cafe

"Its because of you I had to be in a huge mess!

Huuuhhh? Oh I guess I send you the wrong address sorry by the way what happen to you?

Jeeezzz I don't want to talk about it

But Erina?

Ahhhhhh! Im hanging up! *beep*

Wait Erina !Hello? Erina? Errrriiiiinnnnaaaa?"Alice shouted

* * *

 **At the mansion**

Welcome home Erina-Sama it looks like you had a fun run did you had a great time with lady Alice?

Hisako! I thought you had your rest?

Well Erina sama I was about to have a fresh air outside and I saw that you already came Home do you need any tea or something?

N-no I want to sleep so you can take your fresh air goodnight " Erina walk pass by Hisako

Goodnight then Erina sama

Erina open her door and close it with the tip of her toe she laid on her bed thinking on what had happen " I'm just glad that they didn't do something bad on me ( _*do you wish not to leave and stay here to be mine? *_ ) Erina shake her head " Why am I thinking about that! Ugh !

Ring* ring* ring* " huh? Now who is calling? Hello?

Nakiri-kun it's been a while

Isshiki – Senpai! Its been a while indeed why would you call ?

Ah well I have something to give you it's a gift that Sanzemon dono brought I wanted to give it by delivery but Sanzemon dono insisted he wanted that I should be the one giving it to you can I have a favor ? can I meet you tomorrow if it doesn't bother you he said this is a fragile gift

Ummm well okay I'll meet you I guess I have some spare time in the afternoon if its okay with you

Great then I'll see you in the park by tomorrow then Nakiri-kun

S-sure I'll text you if I'm already done with my meeting then bye then Isshiki-senpai

* * *

 **The next day**

Hisako I'll be going out somewhere this afternoon and I want you to meet and have a meeting with him tell him that i can't come with the meeting and that i had let you meet with him instead

Is this another meet up with Lady Alice?"Hisako said

N-No just go already okay"Erina said

Y-yes Erina sama"hisako bowed

I'll be on my way then"Erina said

Take care Erina sama

* * *

 **At the park**

Erina was looking for Isshiki until she saw Isshiki sitting on the bench and waving his hand

Isshiki senpai!"Erina said

Oh Nakiri-san take a seat here you go iv'e been holding this for a long time I'm sorry if I had bothered you from your work"ishiki said

Erina take the box that Isshiki handed her " N-No you didn't bother me at all

Okay then do you want any drinks i'll go and buy some

Ah N-No thanks for offering me drinks but i'm not thirsty at all

Ah well can you wait for me here for a while I need to use the bathroom

S-sure I'll wait for you

Okay then I'll be going now "Isshiki stand up and went to the bathroom while Erina was waiting her phone rang

Ring*Ring* huh? A number? Hello who might this be?

 _"Erina Nakiri remember me?_

"W-who are you? And how did you get my number ? wait that voice it can't be you are -

 _"I'm glad You recognize my voice its me Yukihira Soma_

"W-what do you want?

 _"Well I just want to know if your fine that's all_

"Then I'm fine if that's what you want to say then good day to you " Erina was about to hung up

 _"Wait! don't hang up yet did you check your phone well?_

"Well yeah its not broken and its working fine

 _"I see I guess you didn't check on your phone well I'll just cut it short I have your memory card with me_

"My memory card? Wait t-that can't be give it to me then

 _"I'll give it to you but let us meet up don't worry I'll be there alone I won't harm you I just wanna met you that's all_

"Meet you ? where?

 _"I'll send you the place where we should meet but don't call any of your security guard I want you to be alone as well got it or your precious memory card will get burn I'll see you later then Erina_ *beep*

Wait-! Yukihira kun ! Ahhhhhh! Can this day get worse! I'll just find Isshiki senpai and thank him in personal "Erina stand up and went to find Isshiki while she was rushing to find him she suddenly bump into someone

Ah! I'm sorry ! "Erina said

 _Erina!?"_ A familiar voice said

Erina look at the person she bump into a guy with rainy white medium-length hair, which covers his forehead and runs down to his nape he has a icy white eyes" Eishi ...Tsukasa?

"Erina I was looking all over to find you I have been texting you and calling but you never replied"Eishi said

"Look Tsukasa kun our relationship before we already settled it we are over remember? So please I need to go somewhere just leave me be " Erina walk pass by Tsukasa but Tsukasa kept on following Erina and ask for forgiveness

Erina please just give me a chance I know I had screw up the last time but I am a change man now can I explain everything before?

Ugh! Will you please stop following me ! We are done so please leave me alone! " Erina shouted but Tsukasa still follows Erina until Erina saw the boys bathroom ( _*I had a plan since ishiki-senpai is here*_ ) she went straight to the boys bathroom and stand beside the bathroom door until she heard a flush she turn around and face Tsukasa " look Tsukasa let me just tell you something for you to stop bothering me I had already moved on okay

Tsukasa look at Erina "Move on?

Erina heard the door unlocked then once the door open she grab the person that step outside the bathroom" I already have a boyfriend and here he is

Tsukasa look at the person Erina grab "A Gangster?

Huh? What Gangster? What do you mean Gangster?"Erina said with a confused look

Nakiri-san there you are I have been finding you I thought you had been kidnapped !"Ishiki said

I-Isshiki senpai!? if you are there then this is "Erina look at the person she grab her eyes widen "Y-Yukihara Soma!?

 _Sup! Hot stuff !_

* * *

Sachiimai here! End of chapter 1 :D how did you like it? bad? good? please leave your reviews and thank you for reading

I like Eishi Tsukasa to be the third party! :D he is a very handsome guy just remember this are their age : Erina :22 Soma :22 Eishi :24 Ishiki :24 hisako , takumi and the others are :22 Sanzemon : nevermind :D till next time i'm really really sorry for a lot of grammatical errors


	2. Chapter 2:Proposal

thank you for reading my story ! :D

 **Note :** I'm sorry if there are many grammar and spelling errors i'm not that good in English sorry X( ((who want to be my grammar fixer pal? )) if my writings are bad please bear with it i'm really not good at it 0 3 0

 **Note :** Characters might be OOC( out of character )

Shoukugeki no soma is not mine all belong to its creator and staff

Enjoy!

* * *

W-what are you doing here?"

Well I wanted to micturate so I use the bathroom here in the park then I realize someone just grab me the moment I went out the bathroom and that someone is you Erina "Soma said

Who said you can call me by my name " Erina said

so is he your boyfriend ?"Tsukasa said

Wait it's a misunderstanding he is –

Soma look at Tsukasa then he wrap his arms around Erinas shoulder " I am her boyfriend the name is Yukihira Soma we've been together for at least 2 years now and you are ?

My name is Eishi Tsukasa and I am her past boyfriend .. 2 years? I've never heard that Erina had a boyfriend "Tsukasa said

Past!? Well now that you know that Erina had a boyfriend I think its better for you to leave Eishi "Soma said

Erina just kept quiet looking at them with dark aura surrounded on them she couldn't say a word " I see then I had a competition well Erina note this I won't just give up on you no matter what even if you have a boyfriend I still don't know if you guys really are a couple. Yukihira from now on we are enemy good day to you both "Tsukasa walk away

Soma remove his arms on Erinas shoulder and walk away

"Wait! Yukihira-kun ! Hey wait !

"Nakiri-san is everything all right? is he really your boyfriend?" Isshiki said

"Isshiki senpai ! ahh ummm I'll explain later but I need to talk to him by the way thank you for delivering this see you " Erina bowed to Isshiki and rush to find Soma

"Wait! Hey! Wait! The guy with a red hair over there ! will you please stop and look at me!?" Erina said pointing at Soma

Soma stopped walking then he turn around to look at Erina "What!?"

We need to talk in private "Erina grab Soma and went to an empty alley where its only the two of them

Soma leaned on the wall " Okay what do you wanna talk about?

Well ummm thank you for earlier if it wasn't for you Tsukasa will follow me forever "Erina said looking away

Soma look at Erina " uhuh? I thought you are gonna scold at me by the way I don't have your memory card I forgot to get it so how about lets meet up by another day I need to go somewhere " Soma was about to walk away but Erina grab him "Wait I'm still not done talking I –I want you to do a favor for me

Soma smiled " I'm listening

Erina look at the floor " I-I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend

"Pretend to be your boyfriend?

"Yes I'll pay you just pretend to be my boyfriend and you will get paid" Erina said nervously

Oh? I guess the Tootsuki Queen can also pay someone to pretend to be her boyfriend why don't you have a real boyfriend instead?

W-Well that that's because I'm hopeless at romance and beside what Tsukasa-kun know is that you are my boyfriend since you introduce yourself to him okay so do we have a deal or not?

Soma pushed Erina on the wall "So you wanted a Gangster as a boyfriend " he leaned his face close to Erina "aren't you scared of me?

Erina stare at Soma's Golden eyes "I-I'm not scared of you

Soma smirk "Then you made yourself had a deal with a devil Nakiri

Erina pushed Soma away "Then starting tomorrow you will play as my boyfriend whenever I call you , you should be there I just wanted you to play as my boyfriend whenever Tsukasa kun kept on bothering me

Soma put his hand on his pockets "Okay is that all?cause I have some errands to attend to

"Wait before you go I need to say my no. one rule and that is never ever fall in love with me"

Soma chuckled " fall in love with you ? I see then what if you had fallen for me instead?

"I would never fall in love with a guy like you "

"Then let's see about that I got to go bye doll "Soma winked at Erina and walk away

* * *

Erina went home and think on what she had done "did I really had a deal with a devil!? **AAAHHHHH!** Hisako! Hisako!Hisako where are you!?

Hisako rushed down to the living room "W-what is it Erina-sama?

There you are I've been looking for you come here and sit beside me I have something to say

Hisako went to the couch and sit beside Erina " what is it then Erina sama

Well ummm I have a job for you to do and that is I want you to gather all the information you can get about this person from the moment he was born until now"

"And who might be this person be?"Hisako questioned

"T-this person his name is Yukihira Soma"

"Ahh okay I'll note that Erina-sama then I'll be on my way to start investigating this Yukihira Soma that you speak of "Hisako bowed to Erina and walk away

"What have I done well as long as grandfather wouldn't know this what could bad happen anyways

* * *

The next day

*knock* *knock*

Oujo –sama Lady Alice is here to see you "One maid said

"Alice? Tell her I'll be down for a minute"Erina said

Yes oujo-sama"The maid bowed and walk away

Erina went down to the living room and saw the silver hair lady sitting on the couch "Hello Dear cousin I see you have grown well"

"So do you Alice why did you come here? "Erina went to the couch and sit on the opposite side or Alice

Hey as if I don't live here anyways I was disappointed on you for not meeting me last time *humpf*"Alice cross her arms and look away

"I'ts because you had send me the wrong address !" Erina shouted

"Hey now don't shout at me like that anyways what happen to you that time?i was curious and can't help to think about it"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Erina cross her hands and look away

Alice turn to face Erina "Come on now Erina I'll listen to you"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it since you are here already then I need to go to work I'm busy

"Jeez Erina even today that you are old now you still think on work! work! work! when will you even relax?

"I'm the director of the Tootsuki now and I need to be responsible on it and beside I'm not like you who always slacks around "

"Owww so that's why you can't even have a boyfriend nor a husband poor you"

"Huh!? Well look who is speaking how about you , you also don't have any boyfriend"

"What are you talking about Erina ? I'm already married"

"What! Married? since when? You never said that you got married !? and who did you get married to?

"Relax Erina I had told you before that I am getting married and I also send you an invitation but you didn't show up I was disappointed that you didn't come and I am married to Ryo kun"

"Huh? Invitation!? Ahhhh I remember I didn't come to your wedding because I had to meet a special clients i-I'm sorry Alice I didn't come to your wedding . I see so you and Ryo finally tie the knot"

"Humpft! Well it's all right and now since you know that I'm already married when will you get married ?

"Huh!? I –I don't have any plan about marriage"

"Really? then you could at least have a boyfriend I feel pity on you Erina you see if you can't have any boyfriend then grandfather will force you to be on an arrange marriage whether you like it or not"

"Arrange marriage!? How can that be I can't get married to a person I don't know"

"That's why you need to act fast while you still can I know that you are hopeless in romance Erina"

"Well what if I said that I had a boyfriend?"

"Huh!? You having a boyfriend !? oh you mean Tsukasa san? By the way how is it between the two of you?"

Tsukasa kun? No not him we have already break up last year it's another guy and you don't know him you will soon meet him when the right time comes"

"Oh!? really?! that's interesting I'll keep my eye on you then Erina then I'll be on my way"Alice stood up

"Wait!?aren't you gonna stay here?"

"No I already have my own house with Ryo i just wanna visit you see you Erina I'll be waiting to meet you boyfriend""Alice went to the door and walk away

Erina breath deeply and let it out " Hah! Well at least that is over

Erina sama! Erina sama!" hisako rushed to the living room

"What is is Hisako?

"I have it ! I gather all the information about Yukihira Soma

Erina grab Hisako " okay let's go to my room

Erina and Hisako went inside the room " Okay now tell me everything

Yukihira Soma was born here in japan his parents are unnamed but what they say his parents abandon him when he was at the age of 4 he grown up in an orphanage he was always get bullied in the orphanage but at the age of 10 he stab one of the bully on the eye using a pencil they had to bring him to the police and after 5 years passed by when he was 15 he was adopted by a rich widow but then that person that adopted him died at that time he ran away at the age of 16 he joined a group of a gang now that he is 22 he is the leader of that gang they call him the Prince of seduction he was a dangerous man some say that he and his gang beat up a thousand of other gang and killed some of them we don't know if that is true but his whereabouts is unknown that's all the information we can gather about him .

Erina was shocked hearing on what hisako said "(* _he was a killer!? Prince of Seduction? Orphan! What in the world have I done I shouldn't have made a deal with him this is bad what will happen to me?_ *)

Erina –sama? Are you alright? May I know why did you want to know this Yukihira person?

Erina snapped" ahh I just wanna know about him because *sight* okay Hisako I'll tell you everything"Erina told Hisako evrything on what happen to her and Soma

"What! Why did you do that Erina –sama!?"Hisako shouted

Well I don't have any other choice I couldn't do anything about it"

Hisako hold Erinas hand " Erina sama you should have think more about it"

"I know just let this be our secret okay

"Okay Erina sama

"Ah look at the time I'll go to the meeting already" Erina step inside the car and drive off to the Tootsuki Academy and have a meeting with the V.I.P clients

"Okay is everyone here ? then let's start the meeting " Erina said

"Wait Erina –sama before we start let's wait for our last client"

"Okay"Erina sit on the chair it has been 3 min. until the last client come in * knock * *knock*

"I'm sorry for coming late "

"Ahhh Tsukasa you have been late for today what had happen to you?

"Tsukasa-kun?"Erina said

"I had a problem with my car I'm really sorry for coming late

"It's alright well how about you sit down and let us start our meeting right Erina sama?

"Y-yeah but let me have a call for a while "Erina went outside the meeting room

 _*Ring* Ring*_

Sup!"

"Yikihira kun I want you to come here in the Tootsuki Academy wait for me outside the gate

"Why is Tsukasa bothering you again?

"Well not really just come here and wait for me okay

"Got it

Good I'll wait for you then"Erina step inside the meeting room and started the meeting its been 30 min. and the meeting was finally finished Erina rushed to get her things and step out of the room Tsukasa followed her

"Erina wait!"

Tsukasa what had I told you before? Didn't I tell you that we are over? that I already had a boyfriend"

I know that but Erina let me at least speak to you let me explain can't you just listen to me?

Erina ignored Tsukasa and look at the gate she saw Soma waiting for her "Ah ! Yukihira there you are

Nakiri did you have fun ? " Soma warp his arms around Erinas shoulder he look at Tsukasa " it's you again didn't I tell you to stay away from her or do you wish to die ?

Tsukasa glared at Soma " huh! Even if you say that I should stay away from her she doesn't need a person like you sooner or later she will come back to me"

Soma chuckled "ome back to you you are making me laugh let's see about that then well Nakiri where do you wanna go?

Erina look at soma " Ah umm take me somewhere fun somewhere you want me to take on "

Soma smiled " Okay then I'll take you to my room we can have our fun together in there we can do a lot of fun things inside my room just you and me "Soma look at Tsukasa glaring at him

Erina blushed "room what are you talking about?"she whispered

Well then see you Tsukasa "Soma and Erina turn around and walk away from Tsukasa until both of them went inside a car "

Room? Really now !? why would you say that you could at least say that I'll take you to a cafe or the park or something like that "

Huh! Really now? Look woman do you really think that I will say that ? " Soma move closer to Erina

Erina look at Soma " Huh! Wait who's car are we in?

Soma move closer again to Erina letting Erina lean on the door of the car " You are inside my car woman

Erina blushed " You are too close stay back ! Don't come close to me ! " Erinas hand was looking for the lock of the car

Soma smiled he lean his face closer to Erina "I'm glad that you made a deal with me you made my life more interesting now woman " Soma whispered he move closer to erinas neck and bite her neck

Erina startled **"AAAHH!** " she pushed Soma away find the lock of the car and open it she step outside the car and run away

Soma lick his lips "What a delicious woman she is

Erina step inside a taxi and went home "Excuse me mister do you have any mirror I can borrow?

Here you go miss " Erina take the mirror and look at her neck that was bitten by Soma "Damn why would that guy bite me and leave a mark on my neck!

Erina let the taxi driver stop in a café she entered the café after having to take a break she step outside the cafe and saw Tsukasa on the door "Tsukasa kun did you follow me here?

Oh Erina no I was just passing by and wanted to go inside the café

I see then i'll be on my way " Erina walk pass Tsukasa then Tsukasa grab Erina" Wait before you go can I offer you some drink I meant can we just hang a little? I promise I won't be bothering you "

Erina look at Tsukasa "There you are Nakiri I was looking all over you, you forgot your bag inside my car "Soma said

Yukihira !?"Erina said

"Hey what are you doing !? are you really that desperate of her?"Soma grab Erinas hand

Tsukasa look at Soma " I didn't followed her it was an accident meeting her here " he look at Erina and saw a mark on erinas neck "is that a bite mark?

Erina covered her neck with her arms "Huh?I-Its this is -

"It's my bite mark "Soma said

How dare you bite her and leave your nasty mark on her!"Tsukasa said

"Look I can bite her whenever and wherever I want to because she is mine she only belong to me , lets go Erina I'll take you home"Soma was about to drag Erina but

Tsukasa grab Erinas hand " look Soma you can't be with her why because you are a dangerous man Erina can't be with a person like you Erina i'll take you home instead

Soma glared at Tsukasa "Qhat did you say!? Do you really want to be dead because if you want to I can kill you right now let go of her hand now!

Tsukasa look at Soma "Don't be a fool why don't you let go of her instead ! "

Erina was sick and tired of having to be played around she remove both of Tsukas and Somas hand on hers she then pushed Tsukasa and Soma away from her " ** _I had enough of this ! what am I some sort of a trophy for you to play! ugh! that's it I need to spend time with my self! good day to you both!_ ** " Erina shouted and walk away from them she went inside a bar and have a drink

Soma look at Tsukasa " This is all your fault !" he went to find Erina until he saw her inside a bar he entered the bar and sit beside her

"What are you doing here? is this what you meant by you need to spend time for yourself? Soma sitead beside Erina

Erina look at Soma "Soma?I though you already left I just wanna drink here that's all"

"Why did you leave so sudden? I thought you want me to play as your boyfriend? Tell me do you still love him?"Soma asked

Erina blushed "Huh? What kind of question it that!?"

"What I just wanna know "

Erina cross her hands "I had already get over him after what he had done to me"

Soma stared at what Erina is drinking "Then if you really wanna get over him drink something strong and not an orange juice"

"What I – I am not drinking orange juice to get over him i just wanna drink this juice ! "

Soma chuckled " Hey! Hey! Bartender boy give us 5 bottles of your strong vodka"

Erina look at Soma "What are you doing?

"Let's have a drink for you to get over him really quick here drink this "Soma poured a vodka on a glass and give it to Erina

Erina smelled the vodka "It's too strong I can't drink this

Soma rolled his eyes "You wanna get over him? Then drink that that's the best solution on getting over someone"

F-fine just this once " Erina drank the vodka

After an hour and a lot of vodka later . . .

 **ONE MORE ! ONE MORE ! ONE MORE! CHEERS!**

 **AHHHHH!** He Hurt me really bad! _*hiccup*_ I was hurt a lot he break my heart and trash it away! I wanted to break his neck ! "Erina bang the glass on the table

Ahahahaha ! you go woman! _*hiccup*_ "soma sip on his vodka

"Hey did you know what he had done to me?"Erina said

UJhhhhh! _*hiccup*_ N-no _*hiccup*_ what did he do to hurt you?"Soma asked

That Tsukasa bastard he cheated on me and dump me! _*hiccup*_ he went to be with another woman _*hiccup*_ do you know how hurt I was and now ! now! look _*hiccup*_ he wanted to be back with me what am I some kind of a stupid woman that he can just play with around?"

Soma laugh louder "Ohhhh _*hiccup*_ ahahahahaha so that 's how you two ended breaking up"

"W-What are you laughing at ? _*hiccup*_ He was such a jerk _*hiccup*_ "Erina went close to Soma and hug him " Soma do you know what want?

Soma look at Erina "Uhhhhh ! Nope _*hiccup*_ what do you want?

Erina look at Soma " I only wanted to be loved by a person who loves me the way I love him _*hiccup*_ all I want is to be married _*hiccup*_ my cousin got already married my butler , maid , driver, chef, all of them are married even my assistant is married as if i'm the only one who didn't get married I am such a hopeless person tell me Soma when will I ever get married?

Soma pats Erina's head "poor you , you are drunk Nakiri _*hiccup*_

"Shut up ! You are also drunk you idiot ! _*hiccup*_ "Erina said

"Do you really wanted to get married? _*hiccup*_

"Yes ! see this! "Erina place her hand on Soma's face " There is no ring on it ! I want someone to bend on his knees and put a ring on it! _*hiccup*_

 **FWAHAHAHA !** You are desperate _*hiccup*_ Then come with me _*hiccup*_

huh!? Where?" Soma grab Erinas hand and step outside the bar he let Erina sit on the edge of the fountain "stay _*hiccup*_ here!

Erina look at soma " Huh? I am not a dog ! Where are you *hiccup* going? You are drunk let's go home ! take me home!

Just stay here I'll be going somewhere _*hiccup*_ I'll be back fast _*hiccup*_ after a min. Soma went to where Erina is then he stand on the edge of the fountain **"Hey! Hey! Everyone can I have a min of your time !? I have something important to say !** " Soma shouted everyone who was there stopped on what they are doing and stared at Soma "Good now that I got your attention

Soma let Erina stand up " You really wanted to be _*hiccup*_ that bad to get married ? _*hiccup*_

"Y-yeah! _*hiccup*_ I do wanna get married ! "Erina smiled

Soma bend on his knees and let out a diamond ring "Then Nakiri _*hiccup*_ Erina _*hiccup*_ Will you marry me ? _*hiccup*_

* * *

sachiimai here :D thank you for reading my work ! please leave any reviews

 **KairuG** : English ? this is English

 **Guest** : I'm really sorry if it didn't become enjoyable for you i'm really not that goo at it

 **Sorina** :thank you very much i really wanted a story where soma is a gangster but i coudn't find any so i wanted to write on it instead

 **Driver1985:** Yeah sorry about that i'm really bad in my writing skills please bear with it


	3. Chapter 3:Two Drunken Idiots in love

Sorry for the long wait I had some problems to solve (´ ◕◞౪◟-)-

Note: Shokugeki no soma is not mine credits to the creator and staff

Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading my story even doe it had a grammatical errors English is not my tongue language so sorry for the Grammatical errors if you like the story but hated the grammar just bear with me please :D thank you very much everyone you gave me hope for continuing this story

enjoy the story my dear readers ⃛ (ŐωŐ人)

* * *

Nakiri *hiccup* Erina *hiccup* will you marry me ? *hiccup*

Erina was happy hearing those words from Soma she smiled at him" YES! I will *hiccup* marry you *hiccup*she shouted those words with joyful and excitement tears fell on her cheeks she started to cry while she was in a drunk state" Soma-kun you idiot *hiccup* I will take you as my groom *hiccup*

Soma smiled so happy he grab the left hand of Erina and inserted the ring on her ring finger he stand up and hug Erina he stared at her and wipe the tears on her eyes" You here that everyone? she said yes ! *hiccup* she said yes! *hiccup*

Everyone clap with joy" Congratulations! Congratulations for the both of you!

Soma wrap his arms on Erinas shoulder "Now how about lets go somewhere Erina *hiccup*

Erina look at her engagement ring while wipping her nose with her handkerchief " Huh? Where? *hiccup*

You'll soon know" Soma whispered at that time Erina and soma step inside a Hotel and went straight to the front desk

The front desk lady bowed and greeted Soma and Erina "Hello sir and maam and Good evening to you Welcome to the Herein Hotel what can I do for you today?"

A room please *hiccup* for me and for my lovely fiancée " Soma winked at Erina

Erina place both of her hands on her red cheeks " Soma *hiccup* your embarrassing me *hiccup*

Did you book in today sir? "The front desk lady asked

N-no no no i didn't book in that you speak of you know lady I just had propose to my lovely fiancee earlier today and she just said yes "

Erina look at soma her face was red "Soma *hiccup* please your making me *hiccup* more embarrassed *hiccup* "

Well I congratulate on the both of you here you go sir your key to the room have a wonderful evening tonight "the front desk lady place the key to the table

Soma grab the key " we will lady now how about lets go my dear lady" both Erina and Soma turn around and went inside the elevator

The front desk lady look at them suspiciously "Hmmm that girl kinda looks familiar to me … wait is she !? no way ! it can't be ! Lady Erina?

Room 206 " Oh here we are" Soma leaned Erina on the wall he get the key on his pocket and unlock the door once the door was unlock he grab Erina and step inside the room"Soma what are we gonna do today? Erina asked

Soma smiled "well I still have one bottle of vodka with me and also i have cards so how about lets play strip poker and let's enjoy the evening"Soma and Erina Drank the last bottle of vodka and play strip poker an hour later Erina won the game letting Soma strip his clothes only wearing his boxers while she the only thing she strip was her jacket , shoes and her blouse

Okay , Okay *hiccup *you won and to think that I would win and let you be naked *hiccup* let me wear my clothes back then" Soma pick his pants and wear them he was about to grab his blouse shirt but erina grab them " I'll be taking this " Erina then wear the blouse

Soma stared at Erina" hey *hiccup* give that to me " Soma said

Erina smiled she step closer to Soma "I will give this to you if you can find me "she pushed Soma away and walk pass him suddenly the lights turn off

So you wanna play another game "Soma went to switch the lights on and saw that Erina was gone he look at the bathroom door and went straight to it " One Two Three four *hiccup* where could be the lady go*hiccup*?"he open the door but she was not there he look at the closet" Five Six Seven Eight once I catch you you'll be sorry " he open the closet but she is not there he look at the curtain and went straight to it " Nine Ten Eleven Twelve you are such a clever girl " he then swipe the curtain but she was not there " Thirteen fourteen Fifteen now I know where you are "he went to the bed bend on his knees he then drag her out under the bed " Got cha!Erina look at Soma " Awwwwww I thought I hide the best place

Well I know from the start that you hide*hiccup* under the bed I just wanted to *hiccup* exaggerate on finding you now give me my shirt back"Soma was unbottoning the blouse on Erina but Erina slap Somas hand and pushed him away and was about to run away from him but Soma grab her and pushed her down on the bed letting Erina lay on the bed he slowly crawled on top of her "You are such a bad girl you should be punished for what you do you know what punishment a bad girl received?

Erina stared at the golden eyes of Soma " Ummmm N-nope what do bad girls receive as a punishment? she whispered

Soma lean his face closer to Erina "They should be punished by lust "Soma smirked he place his hand on the blouse and started to unbuttoned it while his other hand flip her skirt showing her underwear

Erinas eye widen"You are such *hiccup* a pervert! "Erina punch Soma in the face letting him out cold and squishing her " Hey! *hiccup* Hey! Soma? you are squishing me *hiccup*you alright? speak to me! "Erina was pushing Soma away from her but she was in a weak state at that time Erina fell asleep with the unconscious Soma on top of her both of them finally rested now a new chapter begins to their life

The next day

Soma and Erina both woken up "Good morning " Soma said "Good morning too "Erina said both of them stared and smiled at each other and had been hugging on one another for at least a minute until

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** "Erina pushed Soma away letting him fall to the floor she grab the blanket and cover herself "W-W-W-W-Why are you here !? What are you doing here !? What happen !? What did you do to me !?Erina shouted

Soma pat his back "Ouch that hurts what are you talking about woman? I didn't do anything wrong!" he place his hand on his head" ouch my head hurts ! damn it

Erina look around the place shoes , bags , jackets and a alcohol bottle was scattered at the floor she look at herself " thank goodness nothing happen to me wait who's clothes am I wearing?

Soma look at the clothes of Erina " That's my clothes you are wearing "Erina quickly remove the shirt and throw it to Soma she cover herself with the blanket "I am wearing a filthy clothes! Y-You Tell me what did you do to me ! " Erina throw the pillow to Soma

Soma dodge the pillow " I told you I didn't do anything to you ! Geeez woman can't you be a little bit lower your voice makes my head hurts so bad damn it " Soma stand up and walk away

Hey ! hey ! hey! Where do you think you are going?i'm not finish talking to you! "Erina shouted

Shut up! I'm going inside the bathroom " Soma Entered the bathroom and lock it

Damn that man ! Oh my ! what happen to us ?Oh please I wish nothing bad had happen I really can't remember anything !" Erina pick her phone " what ! 20 missed call from Hisako!" Erina quickly dialed hisakos number "Hello ? Hisako? Did something happen ? "

 **ERINA-SAMA!** What happen to you !? where are you I have been calling you since yesterday but you never answered any of my call" Hisako said

I'm really sorry Hisako I had some trouble that happen yesterday yo see -" Hisako cut her off " Erina sama you should explain later what had happen to you but the most important is that you need to come back here immediately Erina was confused " Why so sudden? Something bad happen there ?

Now is not the good time to explain you see your Grandfather Nakiri Sanzemon-dono he came back and now he is already here in the Tootsuki Academy waiting for you"Hisako said nervously

W-What ! ? Okay I'll be there "Erina quickly pick her clothes and dress herself she didn't realize she was wearing a ring and went straight to the door

Hey Nakiri ? "Soma open the bathroom door and what he saw was a slam on the Exit door "Really now ? first she pushed me on the floor then throw a pillow at me shout at me then she just leave like that !what kind of woman is she

* * *

Erina rushed down to the exit as people where looking at her and pointing at her she just ignored at them and went inside a taxi " To the Tootsuki Academy please " she took out her phone and look at her messages "Congratulations Erina! :) ; Erina congrats ! ; WoW ! Erina I didn't know you got engage ! :D ; ERRRIIINNNNAAAA why ! why did you got engage like that and you didn't even call me T^T ;... "Erina look confused "What the hell are this kind of messages? What do they mean that I got engage?

The driver look at Erina "Hey aren't you the girl in the video that got engage yesterday?"

Erina look at the driver " Huh!? What do you mean mister!?

The Driver look closely to at Erina " You don't know ? You really look like the girl in the video it all scattered in the internet yesterday here let me show you "The taxi driver gave Erina his phone Erina watch the video

 _( "Then Nakiri *hiccup* Erina *hiccup* will you marry me ? *hiccup*_

 _YES! I will *hiccup* marry you *hiccup* put the ring on it already *hiccup*_

 _You here that she said yes ! *hiccup* she said yes! *hiccup*_

 _" Congratulations! )_

Erinas eye widen" Wh….at in the world? At that time something hit her head " _( I want someone who love me the way I love him …do you really want to get married that bad? …. Nakiri Erina will you marry me? … Yes!)_ "Erina look at her left ring finger the diamond ring shine in her eyes " **KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~**

* * *

Hey boss where did you go last night? Marui said

Somewhere you don't wanna know bring me something to eat i'm tired "Soma went to the couch and lay down

Okay !? Marui said

Hey boss look at this video I saw it and it's all over the internet look at this" Daigo showed the video to Soma and everyone gathered to look at the video

 _( "Then Nakiri *hiccup* Erina *hiccup* will you marry me ? *hiccup*_

 _YES! I will *hiccup* marry you *hiccup* put the ring on it already *hiccup*_

 _You here that she said yes ! *hiccup* she said yes! *hiccup*_

 _" Congratulations! )_

Soma froze _(* that's right I remember both of me and Nakiri was drunk yesterday and I propose to her last night! shit! *)_

Damn that guy is such a sucker proposing to a girl like that but hey isn't this girl Erina Nakiri?"Daigo said

Yeah you are right it is Erina Nakiri "Shoji said

Hey boss you know what ? "Daigo look at Soma

Soma look at Daigo " What?

Daigo tap soma in the shoulder" That guy look a like you isn't it just look at him he do look a like you with that hair and that clothes Boss did you!?" Soma glared at Daigo "F.u.c.k O.f.f.! " he stand up and walk away from them

Hey boss wait! Did say something wrong?Daigo look at Soma walking away

You idiot! that guy is him " Takumi Said

EHHHHHHH!?Daigo was surprised

* * *

Erina quickly went inside the Tootsuki academy as she saw Hisako nervously waiting for her arrival " Hisako where is he?Where is Grandfather?

Hisako was surprise that Erina was already inside the Tootsuki Academy she went to her and hold her hands "Erina – sama thank Goodness you are here where have you been too? I was worried about you but that's not important for now what's more important is that you need to go inside your study room Sanzemon-dono is already there waiting for you"

Did he waited for too long ? "Erina asked

Hisako look at her watch " Well yes he waited for you for at least 2 hours for now

Okay I'll get going now then" Erina walk pass by Hisako

By the way Erina sama I have something to say " Hisako said

Erina turn to Hisako "What is it ?

Hisako smiled " Congrats Erina-sama!

Erinas eye widen " Hisako!? Y-You

Go in go in " Hisako said Erina turn around and went to her study room she fixed herself before entering the room"Grandfather what a surprise that you are here you could have send me a note before coming back so that i should have prepared for your arrival Grandfather "

Sanzemon was staring at the window he then turn around and look at Erina "Erina I had send you a note before I came back did you perhaps forgotten about it?"

Erina smiled " I see I guess I had forgotten to read your note Grandfather then can I offer you a drink

Sanzemon shake his head "You don't have to offer me a drink Erina have you watch the latest video for today?

Erina was nervous she stare at Sanzemon" Ah that what video Grandfather?

This " Sanzemon pick the remote on the table then he click the ON botton on as the television showing Erina the proposal video

Erina went straight to Sanzemon she grab the remote and she turn off the television" That- that – Grandfather I can explain you see –

Sanzemon cut her off "Explain to me later Erina what I want you to do right now is to call him

Erina look at Sanzemon confused " What?

Sanzemon cross his arms " I said call him and bring him here I want to meet him right now I want to meet your fiancé the person who proposed to you the one who place that ring on your ring finger Erina

Erina look at the ring on her finger then she place her hands behind her back hidding the ring on her hand " But Grandfather!?

Sanzemon close his eyes " No more buts Erina call him right now immediately don't make me get angry Erina

Grandfather …. _(*What am I suppose to do !? Grandfather might explode once I didn't call him right now I just need to act then*)_ "Erina turn around she pick her phone out on her pocket and dialed the number of Soma she waited for Soma to pick up until

Sup? Hey have you watch the video? I know you might scolded at me but seriously I didn't plan anything about that"

Erina smiled " Soma Dear how is your day?

Soma waited for Erina to shout at him on the phone but what he heard was a soft voice of Erina " What? What are you talking about? I though you are going to scold me woman and now you call me Deer? What am I an animal?

Erina scratched her head " Ahhh I see I'm glad to hear that my day is amazing also after what happen yesterday anyways I called you because I wanted to say something you see my Grandfather just came back from his vacation and since you suddenly surprise to propose to me he wanted to meet you

Huh!? Hey are you alright!? Did you got hit by a truck or something or are you still on your hangover days?

Erina look at Sanzemon who was busy reading the newspaper she turn around and suddenly her aura change " look my Grandfather is here and he saw that stupid video about you and me now he wanted to meet you It's all because of you I am in danger ! " Erina whispered on the phone

Now your mood got change Huh? Your Grandfather wanted to meet me ?

"Yes you Buffoon now you should be here right now ! i meant right now! in the Tootsuki academy i want you to go here in my study room Hisako is waiting for you in the gate she will give you the way here

"Okay okay i'll be there "Soma said

"Good Well now what I want you to do is once you enter inside the mansion you should dress well don't wear any of your thorn jeans or so what ever you call them fashion

"What? I can't hear you, you know what Erina I am busy right now so can we just talk later?

Erina was frustrated "No ! busy for what ? all I can hear are loud voices screaming! , glass broken ,crashes ,something like that wait are you fighting!?

Uhhhhh you guess that right I am in the middle of a great fight right now ("Yukihira Soma you bastard I'm going to kill you right now this instant!")Shut up! I'm in the middle of a call right now ! by the way Erina can't take our conversation too long I gotta deal with this bastards don't worry I'll show up there once I got rid of their shitty ass so I gotta go bye *beep*

Hello!? Hello!? Yukihira-kun ! Yukihira Soma ! he hang up on me ! "Erina Shouted

Sanzemon drop the newspaper on the table and look at Erina " Erina are you allright?

Erina turn and look at Sanzemon " Ah grandfather everything is fine he said that he will come so don't worry about it

Okay "Erina and Sanzemon were waiting for Soma to show up" _(*Where is he ive been texting him already and he never even text me back *_ )" Erina look at Sanzemon who was sipping on his tea" Grandfather I think he is not gonna show up I guess we can meet him next time he is not busy

Sanzemon look at Erina " No let us wait for him I know he will come " 5 min later

Sir you can't go inside you are not invited ! Sir ! Sir ! Please ! BARGSH!" The door open as a man was standing in front of the door Erina and Sanzemon look at the person who was standing on the door Erina was surprise she thought that Soma won't show up " Yukihira - kun!?"

Soma smiled " Sup ! I'm here now woman

Sanzemon look at Soma and Erina went straight to Soma and punch him in the head "Ouch what was that for woman!?

Erina look at Soma "That is for coming late and for banging the door and what are you wearing? Didn't I tell you to wear something descent? And not your ordinary gangster uniform!

Soma stared at his clothes "Hey this is not a uniform its my attire and you didn't say anything that I should wear descent clothes

"I did but you didn't listen to me !

Sanzemon cuts in on their conversation "Erina is that the person who proposed to you?

G-grandfather ! " Erina grab Soma then both of them went to the table

Sanzemon look at Soma " Sit down "

Erina wrap her arms on Somas arms "Grandfather this is he is Yukihira Soma the person who propose to me on the video that you watch

Sanzemon stared at Soma "Okay then Yukihira Soma where do you work ?

Soma take his seat Erina look at Soma she was about to answer Sanzemons question but Soma cuts in "I'm a mechanic I fix things mostly I fix cars

What ? You're a mechanic?" Erina whispered

Well yeah even if I'm a gangster I also go on a job " Soma whispered

Sanzemon stared at them both " I see so you are a mechanic ?

"So is that all what you want to know about me old man ? "

Erina pinch Somas legs " Don't call him old man respect him you idiot "Erina smiled at Sanzemon "I'm sorry for his word Grandfather

Sanzemon sip on his tea " Hmmm? Old man ? You think I'm Old ?

Well yeah by the way look do you even shave? just look at how long your beard is so yeah you are old to me" Soma point at Sanzemons beard

Sanzemon chuckled "This boy makes me laugh if you think I'm that old then how about we play a game

Soma scratch his head" Game? What kind of Game ? Don't tell me we are playing one of your boring old board games because if it is I'll pass

Sanzemon stand up " Oh you have misunderstand me I don't play board games Come with me we are going somewhere

where too?"Soma asked

Sanzemon went to the door and open it " just come and don't ask any questions "Soma , Erina , Hisako and Sanzemon went outside the Tootsuki Academy and step inside the car and they drive off

Soma cross his arms and stared at Sanzemon " Sooo where are we going old man?

Sanzemon close his eyes " just wait boy just wait a few minutes passed the car stoped all of them step outside the car "Welcome to my play yard " Sanzemon said

A forest? "Soma said

Sanzemon streched his arms " Well then how about let's go inside the rest house" he point out the rest house

Soma look at the rest house his eyes widen " Rest house? you call this rest house? its like another mansion !

Erina rolled her eyes " Jeeez just step inside will you

Soma step inside the rest house he was surprise how big it is in the inside and how elegant the place is he started to roam around and touch everything inside the rest house _(*Wait if i had to be married to a Nakiri then I will be... Soma imagine himself being on the top sitting on a throne wearing a king crown gold bars,coins , jewelry , a lot of treasure scattered on the floor and Erina beside him serving him wearing a cute maid outfit then I-I-I will be the king ! and I can do what ever i want *)_ He's smile grew wider thinking on what he had imagine

Erina look at Soma on the corner smiling by himself " Hey what are you smiling over there?

Soma snapped " Ah N-Nothing "

Well then boy are you ready to play my game?"Sanzemon said

Soma look at sanzemon " Then what do you play ?

Have you ever hold a gun before?" Sanzemon asked

Soma smirk" I have been holding a gun for at least 10 years

Okay then lets go outside to start our little game "Sanzemon said all of them went outside the rest house

Erina look at Sanzemon " Games? Guns? What the Grandfather I think it's a bad thing to play with this man beca- Erina was cut off by Sanzemon " Erina stay away from our game and just watch " Erina shut her mouth she take her sit and just kept quiet

Ok Soma here this is your gun"Sanzemon throw a gun on Soma

Soma catch the gun and look at it "A rifle? Hey tell me old man are we going to shoot at each other with this because if we are Erina will cry out and she will kill me"

Oh I forgot I haven't introduce our game we are going to play Hunting "Sanzemon said

Hunting?"Soma stared at Sanzemon

Sanzemon nodded " Yes who ever shoot more is the winner"

Soma smiled "Interesting okay I'll play the game

But we should have a bet first and that is if I win I am not going to give you my Granddaughter as a bride but if you win you can take my permission to marry her and that I will declare that you are right I am an old geezer that you speak of "Sanzemon said

Somas smile grew wider " Then that's a deal well get ready on loosing old man

 **Bang!** Sanzemon smiled staring at Soma "loosing who said on losing to you boy

Sanzemon Nakiri: 1 ; Yukihira Soma :0

Soma was surprised "Hey ! that's cheating I haven't even get on my horse and the game didn't start

Oh I guess you didn't hear the game had already started the time we come here well then see you later Soma " Sanzemon ride on his horse and started to go hunting

Soma look at Erina " Well then Erina I'll be off I don't want your Grandfather to win pray your hopes on me by winning" Soma winked at Erina and ride on his horse

Erina look away " Pray my hopes on your victory? In your dreams I will pray for your lost instead !

 **Bang ! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Nakiri Sanzemon: 7 ; Yukihira Soma :6

I guess the competition in heating up Erina – sama how about let's cheer on them ?"Hisako smiled

Y-yeah "Erina smiled and waited for them to finish their game

1 hour later

Sanzemon and Soma had their break and rested Erina went straight to Sanzemon and give him a water and wipe his sweat " Are you all right Grandfather?

Sanzemon smiled " I'm allright Erina thank you for your concern

Soma look at Erina " Hey Sweety someones sweat here also needed to be wipe

Erina glared at Soma she get another towel and throw it on Somas face " Wipe your stinky sweat Fool!"Erina then turn around to see sanzemon who look at them confused " Ah that ! " Erina quickly went to Soma then she grab the towel on his face and wipe his sweat "ahahah What I meant was I am going to wipe your sweats on your face Darling "

Eh!? "Soma look at Erina

Erina Glared at Soma "Dont say a word " Soma smiled at Erina who was wiping his face then Hisako arrive and announce the result

Sanzemon dono have hunted : 5 foxes ,10 pheasants,3rabbits,2 deer making it a total of 20

Yukihira Soma have hunted :2 foxes , 12 Pheasants, 5 rabbits ,1 deer making it a total of 2

Soma sigh" I guess it's a tie old man

Sanzemon cross his arms "Not yet boy we still have one more too hunt

Soma look at Sanzemon "And that is ?

I had been hunting this one for years but I never had the chance to kill it and this one is a violent bear that had killed almost 6 people that bear is roaming around in this forest I bet I can kill it before you do boy "Sanzemon said

Soma smirk" Lets see about that Old man

After hours of searching the clouds become grey and it started to rain but both Soma and Sanzemon didn't take a break and kept on finding the bear Erina and Hisako was inside the rest house waiting for them Erina look at the window she was worried about them" Hisako do you think they are fine outside? I meant what if something bad happen to them ? and then they will get hurt?"Hisako pat Erina on her shoulders " Don't worry Erina sama both of them will be fine we just need to wait for them

Erina remove Hisakos hand on her shoulder" I – I don't care anymore I need to go and find them"she went out on the rest house to find Soma and Sanzemon

Hisako rushed to Erina "Erina-sama wait !

* * *

 _*Rustle Rustle*_ Sanzemon point the gun on the bushes then a rabbit jump on the bushes " its not there where could that bear be?* _Rustle Rustle*_ he pointed the gun in the other bushes he was about to shoot until "Woah ! look where your pointing the gun at old man

Sanzemon was surprise " Boy ! have you been spying in me?

Soma chuckled " Spying ? no you got it wrong you see I have lost and the horse run away from me I was finding the way out then here I am standing in front of you

Sanzemon draw his gun " I see then how bout lets call this a draw?

Soma look at Sanzemon "A draw? No you said that we still have one more too hunt and that is a bear I want to kill it myself because I don't wanna lose you can't take Erina away from me old man

Sanzemon smiled "Okay Then your on boy!

 **KYAAAAAAAA!** Sanzemon and Soma heared a scream from the other side of the forest

 **Erina !** " Both Sanzemon and Soma rushed to find Erina until they saw Erina down on the floor and a bear coming closer to her

 _Click * click*_ shoot my gun is jammed ! "Soma said

 _Click* click*_ I had no bullets left ! "Sanzemon rushed to get the box of bullets in his pockets but because of his nervousness the box fell and the bullets scattered on the floor

What's the point ! " Soma rushed to Erina as he kicked the face of the bear letting the bear down to the ground he rushed to Erina and place his rifle beside him " are you alright did you get hurt?

Erina look at Soma " Yukihira - kun! I-I'm alright

Soma look at her ankle " Shit! Did you sprained your ankle? Let me carry you then

Soma was about to carry Erina but she saw the bear got up and was behind Soma" Yukihira - kun ! Behind you !

Soma pick his rifle he turn around and was about to shot the bear * click * click*" bullshit!" the gun was still jammed

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!_** " The bear slap the gun away from Soma and was about to attack him Soma turn to Erina he hugged tightly Erina shielding her from the attack of the bear

 **Yukihira kun!** "Erina shouted with fear

 **BANG!**

Hah ! hah ! hah! About time ! 21-20 I guess I win boy"Sanzemon said

Erina look at Sanzemon " Grandfather !

Soma smiled at Sanzemon" Huh! I guess I loss to you old man

Erina punch Soma in his chest " Yukihira - kun ! That's a dangerous thing for you to do you made me worried! " Erina said

Soma Smiled and tap erina on her head " Ohhhh does little Queen here now worried about me ? Well i'm just glad that at least nothing bad happen to you "

Sanzemon smiled "you did loss boy but I appreciate on what you had done you have protected my Granddaughter with your life in the line you had showed me that you are worthy on protecting her you did such an incredible way that no one had showed to me I was scared that my Granddaughter might be gone but I'm glad you are here I had decided Soma " Soma stared at Sanzemon

From now on you have my permission on marrying my Granddaughter you are worthy on becoming my in law and part of the Nakiri Family **Yukihira Soma !**

 **WHAAAAAAATT!?**

* * *

Thank you guys again please leave your reviews ! I accept harsh reviews on my grammars/writting style :D Don't worry I won't be mad at it instead it will make me ｟❛◡❛ॣॣ｠*.･｡╟╢ᎯƤƤᎽ*.･｡

 **mickeyt0613:** Oh my! ( ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ Thank you Thank you very much I wish I could pop out on your screen and give you a big hug right now (づ￣ ³￣)づ I'm really happy that i had one fan that liked my grammar i'm crying with joy right now (º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ʃƪ)

 **l Hypocrisy l:** ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯My My Hello! I never thought that you could review on my story I had been reading all of your story in SNS and I had enjoyed reading them thank you thank you for your review and reading my work I will try my best in practicing on my grammar ✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧

 **Doloria:** ヽ(^o^)丿Thank you for the review and reading my story haha keep updated

 **hoibastos:** thank you for appreciating my grammar and thank you for reading my work ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ keep updated!

 **Sorina:** Hello there! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ haha I never thought that writing on them getting drunk will go well hehe thank you for your review and reading my story keep updated!

 **Guest:** ･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+ thank you guest for your review keep updated!

 **Guest :** Hello well first of all I am not mad at your review well I am just a bit hurt about it (｡•́︿•̀｡) Second I am sorry if I am not good at writing that I am terrible at it English is not my tongue language (っ- ‸ – ς) Third I am sorry if you cannot imagine the surroundings / how the characters feel but this is how I write my story because sometimes I don't know how to write / express the surroundings I know you might read this chapter and not enjoy it because of me being a terrible at writing then please bear with me if I cannot let you enjoy my story I'm really sorry about it I'm seriously not mad at you well as you finished reading this chapter you can comment about how terrible I am if you didn't enjoy my writing well because reading on your comment make me ヾ(◍'౪`◍)ﾉﾞ I really appreciate you on giving me tips i will keep on practicing on my writting thanks for your time reading my work who ever you are keep it up ٩( ε )۶

 **Guest:** ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ thank you who ever you are keep updated!

 **Guest:** ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯

 **ପ(๑•̀ुᴗ•̀ु)* ॣ৳৸ᵃᵑᵏ Ꮍ৹੫ᵎ *ॣ**


	4. Chapter 4:Wedding

Chapter 4! Oh my thank you guys for liking my story i'm soo happy right now this is my feeling right now ヽ(▽￣ )ﾉ/(＿△＿)ヽ( ￣▽)ﾉ

Note:Shokugeki no Soma is not mine all belongs to the creator and staff

enjoy everyone !

* * *

Whaaaaaattttttt!? He ? me ? we ? Marry? "Erina said pointing at herself and Soma

Soma smiled at Erina well I guess I'll be marrying you Erina since the old man here grant me the permission to marry you

You? Me ? " Erina fainted

Soma catch her and slightly slap her cheek " Hey! Hey! Erina ! Wake up !

Sanzemon chuckled " Well boy I guess it's all up to you now

Soma stared at Sanzemon and smiled " Well you are not that old on what I think you are you are a clever man even if you're in your dying age you are still a though one too beat well if it wasn't for you I might had died right now so I thank you for everything Mr. Sanzemon don't worry I'll take care of Erina here with me "Soma carried Erina

Sanzemon smiled " Well then how about lets go home boy

* * *

Erina ~ Erina~ its time to wake up ~ A sweet voice whispered Erina slowly open her eyes as she saw Soma on top of her their face was inches away from on another

"Oh the Queen had already waken up Good morning Erina " Erina pushed Soma away "What are you doing here?

Soma sit beside the bed " You don't remember ? we slept together last night and I was the who change your wet clothes we had a great time last night you were all wet "He whispered

Y-You pervert ! "Erina grab the pillow and throw it to Soma

Soma dodge the pillow "Ahahaha I'm just joking you fainted last night remember ? and I was the one who carried you home

Fainted? Erina wrap her hands around her body "Then why are you on top of me ? did you maliciously touch me with you're filthy hands?

Soma smirked "Oh I just wanna wake you up that's all anyways aren't you gonna greet your fiancé?

Fiancé? _(* I grant you my permission to marry my Granddaughter Yukihira Soma!*)_ N-N-Noooo! This can't be happening ! get out ! get out of my room!"Erina shouted

Okay okay Geez "Soma stand up and walk to the door he was about to turn the door knob then he turn around and look at Erina " by the way I can see your cleavage right now

Erina blushed as she covered herself with the blanket " AAAAHHHHH! You pervert ! Get out!"Erina pick her pillow and throw it to Soma but Soma act fast as he exited his way out

* * *

Wait ! No ! this can't be really happening ! I can't let this happen I meant why in the world would I had to be married with a Gangster !?"Erina punch the wall " I meant I Nakiri Erina the heir of Tootsuki Academy will be force to marry a low life creature I must act fast and tell the truth to Grandfather before it's too late but first I need to talk to that absurd guy Erina and Soma went to a cafe to have a chat

Soma sip on his coffee " Hmmm? So what you wanna talk about is it about the marriage?

Erina take a deep breath " I'll get to the point for this conversation to end I want you and I to be over I meant let us not continue our deal anymore and about the marriage well just say that we had a misunderstanding about it "Erina pick a check on her purse and place it on the table she slid the check toward Soma " here is the payment that I owe you

Soma place his cup on the table " Huh? Now you are cutting our deal?

Erina smiled "Yes and from now on let us act as strangers whenever we meet I am going to tell Grandfather the truth on what happen between us so let us call it quits

Soma stared at Erina " Hmmmmm okay

Erina was confused she thought Soma will reject on what she had said " Okay? That's it ?

Well yeah if that's all you wanna say then I'll be going then I still have a job to take care so bye "Soma stand up and walk away

Ah ! how rude of him !

* * *

 **At the Nakiri Mansion**

Eriiiiinnnnnaaaaaa! "Alice shouted as she walk behind Erina and hug her

Erina startled "AAAAAHHH ! A-Alice ! what are you doing here?

Alice smiled "Oh please I came here to congratulate you silly you Wow! you getting married with someone this must be a dream oh I really can't believe that you are getting married with a person we are talking to a real person here Erina and I thought you are gonna be growing old alone i was really shocked about the video dear cousin !"Alice laugh" hmmmm what should I wear since this is my dearest cousins wedding I must be presentable and look good on this I should prepare everything I have to let me see I wanted to meet this Yukihira Soma I bet he is a Hot man "

Erina rolled her eyes " What are you laughing about? No this is not happening the marriage is a lie I had talk to him earlier and we called it quits

Alice looked at Erina " What ! but why? you guys had already proposed and was about to be married then you call it quits? Erina this is bad you know

Erina turn around " Bad for what !? For the Nakiri heir not getting married ?

Alice turn Erina to face her and place both of her hands on Erinas shoulder "No not that For Grandfather ! you idiot ! he needyou to go to his room he need to say something important

Grandfather? Well good timing I also have something to say to him " Erina rushed to Sanzemons room and enter his room "Grandfather I have to say something important to you

Ah Erina good timing I also have something important to tell you"Sanzemon said

Erina close the door and look at Sanzemon "Then you may go first grandfather

Sanzemon clears his throat" *Ahem* oh where should I start ah right Erina do you know why I really came here?

Erina cross her arms "Because you saw the video about me and Soma?

Sanzemon smiled " Well that but I also came because I have a news for you I don't know if I can hide this forever but since you are old enough to know this I guess It's the right time to tell you this Erina I want you to stay calm on what I am about to say I from now the time I retired as the Tootsuki director I went to a place to have a vacation right? but I really didn't go and have a vacation the truth is I was in the hospital

Erina was surprised " Hospital? Grandfather What do you mean?

Sanzemon let out a deep breath " Erina I have a Cancer

Erinas eye widen "C-Cancer!?Grandfather why didn't you told me about this? Why must you hide something like this from me

Sanzemon turn around to look at the window " Erina I said stay calm I still haven't finish on what I am about to say now from the moment I was in the hospital for recovery your cousin my Granddaughter Alice send me the video about you and yukihira and after that I went back her as fast as I can but Erina do you know how I felt after watching that?

Erina looked at the floor "Well at first I thought you are going to explode finding that

Sanzemon chuckled "silly you of course not you see I felt happy deep inside my heart after watching that I realize that after all this years my Granddaughter had finally found the person who she is about to marry I was really happy watching the video of the both of you and from the moment I finally meet Yukihira Soma I was confident enough that he was the right man for you so -"Sanzemon was cut off "But grandfather you see I and Soma we-

Sanzemon cut off Erina " Hold it Erina I told you let me finish first okay so now that I found out that you are getting married can you do my final wish?

Erina stared at Sanzemon "Final wish ?What is it grandfather?

Sanzemon turn around to look at Erina "Erina I want to be the person who would you be walking down the ayle with I want that as my final wish because I want to be the person to see you both happy with one another it is my final wish as a dying old man …. Erina ? will you grant your Grandfathers final wish before the heavens take me?

Grandfather I ….. of course I will

Sanzemon smiled "Thank you Erina thank you by the way what are you going to say to me that you called important?

Ah that well I and Soma we …. we are preparing for our marriage

Ahhhh that's a great thing for me to hear

Anyways since you and Soma are preparing the marriage we will be having a press conference tomorrow

T-Tomorrow? A press conference?

Yes since the video have been leaked out we need to have that interview for the people to know since you are the heir of the tootsuki academy people are now confuse about it so Erina I need you and Soma to be prepared by tomorrow

F-Fine _(*Yukihira-kun!*)_ umm then grandfather please excuse me I need to ummm look for Yukihira-kun to inform this event

Ah okay okay don't get too exited

* * *

Erina step outside the mansion and went inside her car she drive off to find Soma " where could he be ?"She drive every place she new she park her car and slam her face on the .. I should have told Grandfather about this earlier but if he knew this was all a lie he his sickness might get worsen damn it where could he be right now think Erina think ! Park ? bathroom? Abandon building? Sewer? Beach? Pool? Barn? Ugh! Where could he be ! wait ! he said that he will be in his job where did I put that paper? "Erina look for the paper that Hisako had given her until she finally saw it on her purse here it is J & J Mechanic well I'll just ask for direction " Erina drive off to where J & J mechanic is until she found the place she stooped the car in front of the shop " okay you can do this Erina ! " she unlock the car and step outside the car she look at the shop and saw a lot of shirtless men oil spills on the floor their jeans was covered with oil and their body was sweaty the workers stop on what they are doing all of their eyes are on her

She looked at the black haired guy standing in front of her " Wait this guys look kinda familiar to me "Hey ! it's been a long time Nakiri ! "Erina look at the person who said her name "Y-You ! you're the perverted man!

Oh! you still call me pervert huh I have a name you know and my name is Daigo! O! "Daigo said

Ah hello Nakiri Erina its been a while what brings you here did your car broke ? "Takumi said

Erina look at Takumi" Takumi! well you see not at all but I was looking for the red headed wicked man is he here?

Wow and you even know Takumis name and not mine what kind of a Lady are you?"Daigo said

Takumi smiled " "You meant our leader Yukihira Soma yes he is here just go straight on that path and when you see a red car I think he is there fixing it

T-Thank you then I'll be on my way then "Erina walk pass Takumi and went to find the red car until she saw the red car she step close to it and saw shirtless man inside the car ( _*is this him*)_ she breath heavily *ahem!*

Soma stop on what he was doing as he get out of the car and look at person standing in front of him " May I help you ?

Erina stared at Somas Body his body was build well she kept her eyes on his 6 pack abs for at least a minute "Uhhh Hello? Earth to this person are you there ? I said may I help you ? "Erina snapped her face was red" Yukihira Soma ! It's not like I was staring at your body or something its just I want to talk to you

Soma gave her a confused look "Oh you know my name ladyI guess i am popular this days but if you just came here to disturb me sorry but I am busy here

Erina stomp her feet " Lady? Its me Erina! Nakiri Erina Hello?

Soma scratch his head " Erina? Never heard of it sorry but you are a stranger to me

Y-You ! "Erina was about to yell at Soma until _(*from now on we will act like strangers whenever we meet *)_ Ah! T-that! L-Look Yukihira-kun I know what I said before but its all a lie you see I need your help right now

Soma grab a towel and wipe his face "My help? For what?

Erina look away "For becoming my fiancé I want you to become my husband

Soma stared at Erina " Husband? I thought our deal is over

I know but I really need you for the sake of my Grandfather you see he already have a Cancer after he knew about our proposal video he wanted us to get married ! once he knew this is a lie he will collapse and his sickness will get worse so please help me out"Erina begged

"Well his condition is not my problem so sorry I can't help you your on your own woman if that's all you wanna say then you may go I'm busy fixing something here I might get you injured and a lot of your security guard might jump off and arrest me for injuring the Queen of Tootsuki"Soma turn away

W-Wait ! I know this is a crazy idea but I will do anything like you can hit me!right now

Soma paused " What?hit you?

Erina look at Soma "Y-yeah! you can hit me right now as hard as you can for you to approve my contract with you for you to know that I really need your help

Soma grinned he turn around to face Erina and he walk closer to her until they were inches away from one another" So you said I can hit you as hard as I want right?

Erina started to tremble "Y-Yeah Don't worry there are no security guards jumping off to arrest you I came by myself

Soma smiled "Okay then close your eyes

"Erina close her eyes " I'm ready you can hit me now " Soma rolled his hand to a fist ready to hit Erina on the face he lift his arm and about to strike her in the face instead of hitting her on the face he wrap his arm on her head pulling her close to him and kiss her '"Erina opened her eyes and saw Soma kissing her , her eyes grew as she place her hands on his chest pushing him away until Soma break their kiss Erina step back she place her hands on her lips she look at Soma"Y-You ! You stole my first kiss!

Soma lick his lips"I knew you are a delicious woman from the moment I laid my eyes on you well Nakiri I guess we have our deal back I'll pretend to be your husband since I had already stole something precious to you hmmmm what els could I stole from you

Erina wrap her hands on her body "Y-You pervert! You just stole my first kiss You just stole it ! You Monster!

Oh so I am your first kiss then I'll be taking a lot of that starting today Nakiri or should I say My wife Erina "Soma wrap his arms around Erinas shoulders "Well you kept on staring on my body eairlier say do you like my body you know even if we are still not married yet you can touch them "

Erina blushed " staring ! don't joke around ! and why would I want to touch them they are filthy !

Soma chuckled " You then how about let me introduce you well to my friends Oi ! you guys gather around and let me introduce my wife

Wife!? "Everyone gathered to where Soma and Erina is " **Boss she is your wife !** "Everyone shouted

Jeeez everyone calm down and stop shouting ! I know that you already know her so there is no need for me to introduce her to you guys but we are getting married

 **Getting married!?** "Everyone shouted

Soma covered his eras with his hands " I said stop shouting ! You're ruining my hearing

Wow you guys shout like girls more annoying than my friends does"Erina said

You ! How ! i cant believe this so the both of you are the same person in the video and now you are getting married ? "Daigo shouted

Takumi place his hand on his face " Daigo are you an idiot or are you really that hard to understand something?We had already talked about this for the last time they are the same person in the video

OHHHHHHHH! man and I though I will be the one marrying Erina here "Daigo laugh

Soma chuckled " In your dreams you can't even have a girl anyways you guys will be invited when our wedding come

Wow then I congratulate you guys even if this is sudden "Shun said

Well if Our leader here is happy with this then we will support you with it "Takumi said

Thank you everyone then how about let's celebrate ! "Soma shouted

YEAAAHHH!

* * *

 **At the press conference**

Erina , Soma And Sanzemon was seated on their place while the media was preparing

Okay let us start First of all we like to congratulate you guys for your engagement we were all shock on your proposal video for the both of you especially for you Ms. Erina well can we ask if who you are sir? Because on what we searched we didn't find any source on you so may you please introduce yourself?

Soma smiled he took the microphone " *ahem* well I am just a normal person I am not a popular one just a commoner you can say I guess you can't search anything about me because some people don't care a thing about me by the way the name is Yukihira Soma and I am the person the propose to Erina on the video

Ohhhhhh well then miss Nakiri we thought that you and Mr. Eishiki Tsukasa was dating? Did something happen between you two they said that you were supposed to be married

Erina smiled " Well actually yes I and Tsukasa-kun was dating but that was before we split up last 2 years ago and he didn't propose to me so that source of yours is a lie we weren't suppose to be married

Then where did you guys first meet ?

Well Our first meeting ? well we meet in Paris it was an accidental meeting actually but its a long story so let us just keep it a secret"Erina said

Ohhhhh is that so Okay then this is a Question to Mr. Sanzemon So then when will they tie the knot?

Soma take a sip on his water bottle as he look at Sanzemon " HMMMMM Oh it will be next week " Sanzemon said Soma was shocked he accidentally Spit the water in Sanzemons face Everyone was shocked "

N-N-E-X-T-W-E-E-K !? "Soma said

* * *

 _Wedding bells * Wedding bells*_

 _Erina are you ready?_

 _Umm yes I am I guess_

 _Well then how about lets go now_

Erina stand in front of the closed door of the chapel as Sanzemon stand beside her he look at Erina " My Granddaughter Erina this day is my happiest day of my life looking at you in a wedding dress and walking you in the aile makes me the happiest grandfather alive oh this makes me cry "Sanzemon started to cry " I had never thought that my Granddaughter will finally get married

Erina startled watching Sanzemon cry in front of her "G-Grandfather!? Please don't cry everyone might hear you crying

Sanzemon wipe his tears " I hope you are happy Erina now that it's time for me to release you from someone you love I hope both of you truly love one another Erina I don't wanna see you getting hurt again I want you to be happy with the person you love

Erina gave Sanzemon a fake smile " Grandfather I am happy with the person I am marrying today I had loved him with all of my heart and I don't wanna disappoint my grandfather As this door open I will be a married woman now I also wanted to finally grant my Grandfather final wish

Erina thank you for granting an old man's final wish just remember I will always love you as my Granddaughter just remember I am always right beside you when you are in troubles when you have problems

Erina smiled and hug Sanzemon " I love you too grandfather and thank you for everything

Lady Erina! Sanzemon – dono ! it's time "Hisako shouted Erina and Sanzemon fix their self's Sanzemon cover Erinas face with her veil and Erina wrap her arms around Sanzemons arms both of them look at each other "Are you ready?" Sanzemon asked Erina smiled and nodded both of them took a deep breath as the door finally open a classical canon n D music started to play Soma stand up straight and watch as Erina step inside the chapel His eyes widen as she saw her as a beautiful bride Her hair was half down half up curled on the bottom and decorated with flowers her white wedding dress was a short off the shoulder dress just above her knee with a floor-length tulle overskirt her veil was long enough to be drag on the floor he gulp down his saliva he can't believe he was actually marrying Erina Nakiri he kept his eyes on her how beautiful her honey blonde hair her purple eyes red cheeks pink lips her curves everything she was perfect on his eyes it was like he was about to cry at that time Sanzemon and Erina arrive at him Soma snapped and smiled at them

Sanzemon smiled he grab Somas hand and place Erinas hand on top of his " Well then I gave her too you it's all up to you know boy!

Eishi was also there as he kept his eyes on Erina and look on how beautiful she is in a wedding dress

 _(*Erina ! you wanted to meet me ? So did you change your decision about me ?Eishi said_

 _Erina smiled "Tsukasa kun First of all thank you for coming I came here to talk to you about something so please sit down "Eishi take his seat_

 _"So you wanna order something ? wait let me just "Erina cut him off " I'm getting married "_

 _Eishi's smile fade away "Your getting married?_

 _"Yeah I just wanted you to know about it here its an invitation card I hope you will come if you want to but i'm not forcing you to come we are still friends right ?_

 _"Eishi smiled "Y-Yeah " *)_

Those word break his heart he smiled at Erina but when he look at Soma his smile suddenly disappeared he was heartbroken watching her being married with someone els and not him

Both of Soma and Erina stare at ach other "You look beautiful Erina

Erina blushed " You look Descent on that tuxedo you are wearing today Soma-kun

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The father stated until the vows came

"Do you Yukihira Soma , take Nakiri Erina to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"Soma look at Erina " I Do Father

Do you Nakiri Erina, take Yukihira Soma to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Erina look at Soma " I Do Father " Both of them face each other

"I, Yukihira Soma, take you Nakiri Erina, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I Nakiri Erina , take you Yukihira Soma to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live till death do as part" Both of them Exchange ring

And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Idaho, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Yukihira Soma ,You may kiss your bride." Soma take a deep breath he remove the veil on Erina he smiled "Be gentle "Erina whispered Soma place both of his hands on her cheek and gently gave her a kiss until he break their kiss

Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends", then "I present to you and For the first time" Mr and Mrs Nakiri ! " everyone rejoice as they cheered on the newly wedded couple "W-W-W-W-Wait Mr. and Ms. Nakiri ? Really now? "Soma said to the Father everyonestopd cheering as they stared at Soma

Erina pinch Somas hand " Soma what are you doing?

Soma look at Erina " What it should be Mr. and Ms. Yukihira not Nakiri "He look at the priest " Hey father take it back and say it correctly Yukihira not Nakiri do it again "The priest chuckled

Erina look at the priest " N-no don't do it father please just dismiss the wedding already

Soma gave a death glare at the priest " If you are not gonna do as I saw I might rip your head right now

Please ! Please calm down for the both of you "the priest said

Erina look at Soma " Soma ! you heartless beast you know that we are having our last name with Nakiri beacause it is more nown than Yukihira

Soma look at Erina "Well I don't give a damn if Nakiri is much more popular than Yukihira we are having my last name and not yours

The priest was scared and confused watching them both argue with on another " **Enough!** Please this is a church it's not a place for you to argue Okay! okay ! I get it both of you wanted your last name so this is how I should bring it Ladies and Gentlemen Family and Friends", then "I present to you and For the first time" Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira Nakiri! Now please go and enjoy your wedding " he covered his face with the Bible everyone cheered again "cheers for the newly wedded couple !"

Well Yukihra Nakiri is good but it should be Nakiri Yukihira "Soma said

Just Go already! "Everyone shouted

Allright Alrighth jeeeez you people couldn't even wait " Soma Hold Erinas hand as they both went out of the chapel in the car and went directly to the Nakiri mansion as all of them celebrated their wedding

* * *

Erina ! " A group of Girls shouted as they run to where Erina is and hug her tightly

Erina was surprised " Megumi ! Yuki! Ryoko ! and Alice it's been w while !

Awwwwww Why ! Why ! didn't you tell us that you had a man now? "Yuki said crying

Yeah Erina you should have called us before why wre surprised about your proposal video so we pack our things and rush back here in japan" Ryoko said

Ahhhh that well it's a long story and I am terribly sorry that I didn't tell you about my Engagement but I'm glad that you guys are here

Well then congrats Erina "Megumi said

Erina smiled "Thank you Megumi anyways you guys have fun I'll be entertaining the guest

K Erina chii! "Yuki , Megumi and Ryoko went to roam around

Erina was roaming around to entertain her guest until someone tap her shoulder she turn around and look who its was " Tsukasa – kun

Erina "Eishi smiled " Congratulations on finally marrying someone you love

Erina smiled at Eishi and hold his hand "Thank you Tsukasa –kun that you came I wish soner or later you will realize that you cannot be with me any longer that you will find someone else and move on with the right person you understand what I'm saying right ?

Eishi Gave Erina a Fake smile " I-I understand as long as your happy then I'm happy but Erina let me tell you this if he hurt you just remember that I'm still willing to be with you

Erina smiled " Thank you but I know he will never do that to me I trust him as a partner and as a husband

But Erina you might never know he might –

Erina cut off "Tsukasa –kun please don't judge him by the way he look he is a person too and I love him the way he love me

Soma was having a great chat with his gang when he saw Erina Talking to Eishi he went to them as he wrap his arms around Erinas shoulder " Hey Hon is this guy bothering you ?

Erina look at Soma " N-No he is not don't worry I invited him we were just having a nice conversation anyways I need to entertain my guest Soma – kun once you have a chat with Tsukasa – kun go and entertain your friends

Got it ! " Erina walk away as Soma and Eishi face each other " Well I congratulate you "Eishi said

Soma smirk " Why thank you Is that all you wanted to say ? because if that's all you can go now

No I have more but I will make it simple enough for you to understand once you hurt her you will never get her back your marriage will soon break and she will never be yours she will go back to where she found love first and that is me Yukihira Soma You and I will be a great Enemy from the moment we first meet just remember that "Eishi then turn around and walk away from him

Soma just chuckled watching him walking away from him at that time he went back to his gang and enjoyed the evening Erina in the other hand was with her friends " by the way Erina why don't you introduce us to your husband and I am sorry if Ryo kun just came and was late on attending your wedding hes car was broke that's why he had some trouble Honey say sorry to Erina here Alice said

Ryo slightly bowed " I'm sorry Erina that I was late

Erina smiled " Y-you don't have to apologize I'm just glad that you came so you wanna meet my husband? Oh sure why not " Erina and the other girls went to where Soma is "Soma-kun I want to introduce you my friends and my cousin

Soma turn around as he look at Erina and her friends hes eyes widen as he saw a familiar face R-Ryo !? he pointed at Ryo

Ryo startled " Y-Yukihira ! it's you !

RYOOOOOOO! " Soma and Ryo had their hand shake as both the Nakiri started at their husband

You too know each other? "Erina asked

Yeah Ryo and I were buddies we known each other for a long time how about let's go over there and have a chat you have a lot of things to explain to me"Soma said

Sure"Ryo said

The Nakiri cousins stared at their husband getting along "A-anyways how about you guys meet him later I guess he is busy ummmm I'll just introduce you guys to his friends "Erina turn around and introduce Somas friends to hers at that time everyone had a great time and enjoyed the party

* * *

 **The next day**

Erina woke up she was still in her wedding dress "Ugh! what happen last night? I can't even remember a thing ! "she went straight to the bathroom take off her dress and take a shower Soma in the other hand woke up with a messy hair he remove his tie and his blouse leaving him shirtless he them stand up and went to the bathroom as he open the door he saw Erina Taking a shower

Erina look at Soma " Y-Y-Yukihira Soma! "She shouted as she look her body and cover it with her hands " G-Get out ! do you even know what they say knock first before entering !?

Soma smiled at Erina " Ah!Morning Nakiri he entered the bathroom and take a pee on the toilet "He was still in his hangover Erina turn around she is still glad that there were a lot of fog inside the shower room and that Soma couldn't see anything

W-What kind of a man are you !? Get out !"Erina yelled

What oh I'm sorry didn't realize you are having a shower he zip his pants and flush the toilet Erina

Soma Look at Erina "Hmmmm Do you want me to take a shower with you since we are married I am good with my hands you know

You maniac! I said get out ! "Erina shouted

Soma went out in the bathroom and sit on the bed Erina then wrap a towel on her body and rushed to the dressing room Soma watch Erina change well the only thing he can see was her shadows "Hey Yukihira- kun don't take this seriously I meant about our marriage Remember we are just married with a contract we can have a divorce when we like too and we are just doing this for the sake of grandfather

Hmmmm yeah yeah I know don't worry about that I know about it so you don't have too lecture me

And beside remember what i said to you that you cannot fall in love with me "Erina was about to zipper the back of her dress until Soma grab him and pushed her down on the bed and went on top of her "And what if you fall for me what are you gonna do about it ?

Erinas eye widen " I cannot fall for a person like you this is just a mere contract "Soma smiled" then since we are just in this position how about let me just " he was about to kiss Erina until the door open " _ **ERIIINNNNAAAAA!** **SOOOOMMMMAAAA!**_ both Erina and soma froze as Alice and Ryo saw them on the bed "Oh my ! Oh dear Oh! we apologize for disturbing you two with your honeymoon ahaha let's go Ryo let's just wait them downstairs you guys just continue on what you are doing ahahah "Alice close the door

No Alice it's a misunderstanding ! you got it wrong ! Alice! "Erina shouted at that time Erina and Soma went downstairs as they saw Ryo and Alice in the living room "I -I'm going to my job "Erina said as she went straight to the door "Wait ! Erina ! Ryo lets go we need to talk to Erina "Alice and Ryo rushed to catch Erina as they passed by Soma , Soma just watch them walking away from him as if he was not there he walk going to the J & J Mechanic until someone hug him on behimd " Dear did you miss me ? "A sweet voice said

Soma turn around and look at the person who hug him "C-Cecilia?

* * *

Sachiimai here again I thank you guys for reading this story of mine and your positive reviews on it he he until the next chapter see you guys ! i really don't know if the wedding is fun he he this chapter was too long for me to write and i really don't know if i put a lot of effort in it

 **Meridiem** :o(〃＾▽＾〃)o haha aww thank you ! Stay updated

 **Sorina** :haha its ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Sanzemon dear hehe thank you for that review stay updated

 **mickeyt0613** : Oh my no. 1 fan i'm glad I didn't disappoint you of course i will be back since i have a fan here he he let me hug ya (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **gj** :(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧thank you very much i'm actually happy that you can see my efforts in this thank you i'm glad that you like my story

 **Guest** : °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° he he well you will soon know about Somas past ... and there you have it they are married

 **JeGosu** :Oh my how can i forgot you sorry thank you very much i'm glad you like it he he oh my i appreciate you to wait for me to finish my story i'm really happy again thank you ( ˘ ³˘)

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You_**


	5. Chapter 5:Erina,Jealous?

Sorry for the long wait everyone but here it is Chapter 5!

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯** **Note this chapter is long ! Shokugeki no Soma is not mine all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

All thanks to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **faaiahnornajihah4** ╰(✧∇✧╰) for becoming my Penpal and fixing the Errors I'm glad you help me

Enjoy ｡ﾟ+.(人-ω◕ฺ)ﾟ+.ﾟ

* * *

"Cecilia? Since when did you come back? "Soma said.

"Hmmmmm? What kind of a question is that aren't you glad that I'm back? "A woman with a short brown hair and a pair of green eyes said.

Soma rolled his fist "Well actually, no, I'm not glad that you came back. Why did you came back anyways? "

"Awwww, how can you be so mean to me? I have been in New York for 4 years and I had to be back to be with you. I have been so depressed in New York and I keep on thinking about you every day of my life! Soma dear, I'm back already, did you wait for me too long? "Cecilia hug Soma tightly.

Soma remove Cecilia's hands and pushed her away, " Well too bad for you to come back already, you know why? Because I'm married."

Cecilia's eyes widen, her heart was crashed into millions of pieces and her sweet smile disappeared. "What? You're married?"

Soma turn around to face Cecilia. "Yes I am married, I had waited for you for 4 years and I had send you a lot of letters but not once, you didn't reply any of it. I also had been buying your Cd's , Magazine and watch every talk show you are in but now I realize I had been waiting like a fool."

Cecilia grab Soma's hand. "But Soma dear, I had been eagerly waiting for you! I thought that I could surprise you. Soma, tell me you are joking right?"

Soma glared at Cecilia "No, I'm not. I'm serious now. If you may excuse me, I had to go somewhere," Soma walk pass by Cecilia" N-No this is not happening! He can't be marrying to someone else! **NO!"**

* * *

"Cecilia, darling, welcome back! So, how is New York?" A girl with a brown hair tied up like a bun with a yellow eyes approached Cecilia.

"Ah Ely! It's been a while. Well, New York was a good place to stay but I had to admit it that staying far away from home kept me lonely," said Cecilia.

Ely takes Cecilia's luggage and place them at the side of the couch. "Well then, did you already knew about Soma being married?"

Cecilia sit on the couch as she take of her jacket, "Soma!? Yeah, I meet him earlier and he told me about him being married. Anyways, Ely can you do me a favor?"

Ely sit beside Cecilia. "Hmmm, what is it?"

"Could you search everything you know about this person who Soma married to? I want to know more about her and I would like to visit her"

Ely pour a wine into Cecilia's glass as she hand it to her "Why? Are you planning something?"

Cecilia take the glass. "Well, I just can't let my man be stolen by a b**** now can't we?"

Ely chuckled, "You are such a devilish girl! Alright, I will do that since I am your best friend and I also can't let you lose to someone."

* * *

 **At the Tootsuki Academy**

Erina stretches her arms, " _HMMMMMMM!_ I might just take a break for a while."

 _*knock* * knock*_

 _Hmmm? Who could this be?_

"You may come in,"

The door open as two workers enter holding a huge portrait photo covered with a cloth. "Ah, sorry to disturb you, Erina-sama. But we have a photo frame to place here. Where do you want us to place it?"

Erina look at the portrait, "Ah, just place it anywhere it suits in. I'll be the one removing the cloth if it doesn't bother you,"

The worker hang the photo in the left side of the wall. After they hang it, they bowed to Erina and left the room. Erina step closer to the photo and remove the cloth "Oh, It's our wedding photo! Wow, I do look good in a wedding dress. _I really can't believe I've wore a wedding dress_ "She touch the photo as she look at Soma, " _This guy! He just do whatever he wants to do!_ " Erina crossed her arms "But, hey, he looks handsome when he wear a tuxedo and that body of him, it's just… "She look at Soma's body as she imagine Soma's shirtless body, she kept on staring on his body and imagining his well build figure. Her face become flush red as she smiled staring on it until she snapped.

"Wait! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I imagining him and his body?! Oh, gosh! I think I need to go and take a coffee, yeah, a coffee could be nice," _ahahaha, I must be stressed!_

* * *

 **At the Abandon Building**

Soma take his seat on the couch as he open his wallet and took out a picture of him and Cecilia.

 _Flashback._

 _(*Soma dear, you love me right?"_

 _Soma stared at Cecilia, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do"_

 _Cecilia smiled. "Then will you promise me one thing? Can you wait for me until I come back? Can you do that?" Cecilia asked._

 _Soma pat Cecilia's head, "Of course I will, I promise that you are my girl after all, Cecilia,"_

 _Cecilia hugged Soma, "Thank you, Soma!"*)_

 _End of flashback._

"This girl, really? Now? After all I have been waited for years for her to come back. She just pop out of nowhere when I had already been in a situation like this."

"Hey Boss," Someone tap Soma's shoulder.

Soma look at the person who tap his shoulder, "Oh Takumi, aren't you supposed to be playing baseball with the others?"

"Well, I wanted to take a rest. Hmmm?" Takumi take a look at the picture Soma was holding "Oh, it's you and Cecilia. I thought I heard she came back right?"

Soma hide the photo in his wallet, "Yeah she did,"

Takumi sit beside Soma, "Then, what are you going to do?"

Soma look at Takumi, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had already known that you're married to Erina with a contract right? Then Cecilia suddenly return back, I know you still love her but what will happen once Erina develop a feelings towards you or should I say, what if you develop a feelings for her instead?"

Soma chuckled, "I guess you are the smartest of them all. Don't worry about that, the marriage is just a contract. I and Erina will soon be over and I'll explain everything to Cecilia when the time comes. Plus, Erina would never develop a feelings for me, so do I,"

Takumi stared at Soma, "Well, let us see about that,"

* * *

Erina went home after finishing her duties, she went straight to her (Soma and her) room. As she open the door, she saw Soma sitting on the bed and a lot of luggage scattered on the floor.

"What are these?" Erina asked.

"It's my stuff. Since I am living here I also need my stuff," Soma open his luggage as Erina look at his clothes, Jeans , shirts , rubber shoes , shorts, jackets, well his usual gang stuff and his precious golden bat.

"A-Are you kidding me? These are your clothes? I meant, oh, just- come on! Just look at these things, it looks like a rag. It's torn," Erina point the torn clothes of Soma.

Soma remove his clothes from his luggage. "Hey, watch what you're saying, these are my clothes. Woman,"

"No, no, no. I can't accept this," Erina pick Somas clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you gonna do with those? They are mine,"

"I'm gonna throw them out, what else?"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Soma grab his clothes.

Erina rolled her eyes, "If you are staying here, you should act with class, you know you are holding a Nakiri name and as for you, becoming a part of Nakiri, don't wear these clothes starting today." Erina grab a trash bin. "Throw them here,"

"Are you kidding me? These are my precious clothes, how can I throw them?"

"Fine, if you can't do that, I will fix it tomorrow then,"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, we will find you a decent clothes to wear,"

* * *

 **The next day**

Erina and Soma go to a mall. As they enter to a men's section, Erina pick her best choice of clothes for Soma to wear. Erina sit on a chair and wait for Soma to finish dressing and picking his clothes.

"Wow, I couldn't even believe rich people just buy clothes like this, I mean, the price of this pants is like the price of an expensive television,"

"Hmpft! That's why you need to learn more about being one of an A class,"

Soma turn his head and he see something that catches his eyes, "Hey, wait, let's go over there,"

Erina look at the shop Soma is pointing, "A couple clothes? No, let's go back, we are wasting time,"

"Oh, just come on," Soma grab Erina's hand. Both of them enter the shop and Soma's eye got an attention of two couple jacket "Hey, Erina! Erina!"

Erina look at Soma as she went closer to him, "What is it?"

Soma remove the two paired jacket from the mannequin doll and he give the jacket to Erina "Try this,"

Erina cross her arms "Are you crazy? No, I will never try this. Let's go home, already! We are wasting time, I still need to work!"

Soma on the other hand already wore the jacket as he zip it, "Nope, we are not going home unless you try that,"

Erina had no choice but to try the other jacket as she try it on and zip it, "There, happy?"

Soma smiled, "Now we look like a great couple, come here you," Soma grab Erina as he pull her close to him and pick his phone. "What are you doing?" said Erina.

"I'm taking a picture of us," Soma said. "Now smile for the camera!"

"Soma, let's go home already,"

"Just this once,"

"F-fine, but just this once!" Erina move closer to Soma as she look at the camera and smiled. _*Click!*_

Soma save the photo in his phone. "You have a mail," Erina pick her phone as she look at the message and saw their picture together with Soma, "What am I gonna do with this?" Erina retort back.

"Well, duhh.. Use it as your phone wallpaper, you know that we are married so you should at least do that. I'm already teaching you how to act as a married woman,"

Erina rolled her eyes, "F-fine," She make the picture as her wallpaper. "Happy now?"

Soma smiled. "That's more like it. See? We both have our wallpaper the same, you look cute when you're smiling. Why don't you smile more?"

Erina blushed as she look away, "Oh, that's right," Soma pulled Erina and go directly to the counter. As he buy the jacket, Erina and Soma are still wearing them. "Don't take it off,"

"But – "

"I said don't take it off or I'll strip you right now,"

"You beast!" Erina had no choice but to wear the jacket, she feel embarrass as people look at them.

"Oh, look! A cotton candy! You want some?"

"Soma, I thought we are going home?"

"Oh, just come on, I know you had a pretty hard day. How about we have some fun!" Soma said.

"Okay but just this once,"

Erina and Soma began to roam around the mall as they go to an arcade, watch movies and had a great time until both of them walk home. "Yukihira-kun, I have to say I had never felt this relaxed, so thank you,"

Soma look at Erina. "I'm glad, at least, once, I had make you relaxed in your life,"

Erina smiled at Soma. "Well I guess marrying a gangster was not bad after all." kid quickly

While Erina and Soma are walking, a running kid accidentally pushed Erina away as Soma act fast as he grab Erina's hand not letting her fall and pull her close to him. Their faces was inches away as Erina's purple eyes meet with Soma's golden orbs. Her face was red and her heart skip _fast... Faster... Faster..._ as her purple eyes meet his golden eyes Both of them stared to one another for a while until Erina pushed Soma. "Oh, I'm sorry, I- "

Soma smiled. "Well, be careful next time. Hey, when you are in danger, just shout out my name and I'll be in a flash saving your a**,"

"In danger? Shout your name? Why would I do that? I could always shout for help and not your name,"

"Well, you will soon use that. Oh, can you wait for me here? I just need to go to the bathroom,"

"Ah, ummm, okay," _Oh, no! Did my heart beats fast for him? Wait, what am I feeling?_ Erina sit on a bench as she waited for Soma. Suddenly a girl sit beside her "Hello there,"

Erina look at the person who greeted her, "Huh? May I help you?"

The girl chuckled. "Well, yeah, actually I'm searching for someone,and you might know him"

"And who might it be?"

"Well, he is a tall guy with a red spiky hair and has a scar on his left eyebrow. Let me just say he's name is Yukihira Soma,"

"Yukihira – kun? What do you want from him?"

"Oh, my bad, let me introduce myself. My name is Cecilia Williams and I am Soma's girl before someone stole him from me! I was heartbroken when I came back here in Japan. It's been 4 years and now there is a person who stole him from me," Cecilia chuckled. "Well, you must be _Nakiri Erina_ right?"

Erina stared at Cecilia, "Yes, I am. Well, I feel pity on you, anyways, I don't want to waste my time talking to a girl like you," Erina stand she was about to leave, Cecilia grab Erina's hand and pulled her, letting her sit back. She tightly grabs her hand. "Listen to me you little snake. You're the one who stole Soma away from me and now I want you to stay away from him, got that?!"

Erina struggled. "Hey, let go of me! and who are you to command me to do something as that!"

"I won't unless you stay away from him. He is mine and only mine! You can't take him away from me! Remember I am the only girl Soma deserve to be with and not you , you snake!" said Cecilia.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Soma go to where Erina is as he pushed Cecilia away and grab Erina. "Are you alright?"

Erina nodded. "Yes I am,"

"Soma dear! It's a– "

Soma look at Cecilia"Cecilia, Why must you be like this! From now on, don't come any closer to her and don't hurt her because she is my Woman!" Soma grab Erina's hand as both of them walk away from there leaving Cecilia alone "Soma dear ~

"Hey! Wait! Soma!" Erina stop walking and look at Soma. "Jeez, you're hurting my arm,"

Soma release Erina's hand. "Oh, sorry, I just got carried away, are you alright?"

Erina look at Soma. "Y-yeah ... So? Who the hell is that girl? I mean, Cecilia, she just sit beside me and talk with me like I even know her,"

"She is my Girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend? Wow, never thought you have a girlfriend,but why did you act like that to her when you saw her?"

"Well she is my Ex now, I just broke up with her the day we meet because of our marriage,"

"Y-you broke up with her but I didn't meant to break someone's relationship..but ummm Well, do you love her?"

"Why suddenly ask me that? Why? Are you planning to cancel the contract because of that?"

"N-No, I just wanna know if you still love her?"

"I don't know, I'm still a little confused about the situation,"

"Well, don't worry about it, once the contract is over, you may go back to her, right? I mean, what could happen between us? It's not like we will develop any feelings or anything, right?"

"Right. Well, how about we go home?" said Soma.

Erina looked at Soma. "Y-Yeah,"

Soma hold Erina's hand. "Let's walk home holding hands," Soma smiled. Erina blushed as she walk home with Soma, his hand feels warm.

* * *

 **Then next day**

Erina is sleeping on the left side, then Soma go on top of her, " _Erina~ Erina, it's time to wake up ~_ " Soma whispered as he started to kiss Erina on the cheek.

" _Yukihira-kun its too early,_ " Erima murmured

" _Come on ~ wake up_ " Soma kiss Erina on the cheek. Erina face Soma " _What are you doing?_ " Erina said as Soma kissed her on the lips. Erina cover her lips with her hands. " _Yukihira-kun, what are you doing?Why did you kiss me?_ " Soma stare at Erina's eyes and smile. " _Erina, I love you. How about you?_ "

Erina open her eyes and looked at Soma as her cheek becomes rosy pink. " _I don't know,_ " Soma began to kiss Erina's forehead.

" _Don't be like this Yukihira-kun_ " Erina said. Then he kissed her nose then to her lips, " _Soma-kun,_ " Erina whispered, Soma started to kiss Erina on her neck.

 _"AH! Soma, stop I'ts embarrassing ,Stop! It's tickling me, Soma-kun, Stop being like this it tickles Ah! No! Ah!"_

Soma just finished dressing up as he saw Erina still sleeping on the bed, talking, and hugging a pillow on top on her," _I think she is tired_

" _Soma! Stop! Ah! No! Soma, I'm embarrassed. Soma, stop kissing me, Soma!_ "

Soma step closer to Erina as he remove the pillow on top of her and walk away exiting his way out of the room

" _Huh! Soma, don't leave me Soma! Don't leave,_ " Erina wake up realizing she was having a dream.

"Eh!? Oh my, so that was a dream?" Erina's face began to red. "I am dreaming about him? No way! I can't be dreaming something like that!he didn't saw me dreaming right?

Erina then go to the bathroom as she saw a note stick on the door.

* _I'm already gone to my work, eat your breakfast and don't starve yourself. I had prepared your things that you need, don't stress yourself in your work. At least relax for 5 min or so. Take care. - Yukihira Soma -*_

Erina smiled as she take the note and stick it on her diary, then take her bath and dress herself. As she step outside her room,

"Ah, Good morning, Erina-SamaYou look happy today, did something happen between you and Soma?" Hisako greet Erina.

"Huh? N-No, nothing happen between the both of us. Anyways, let's go inside the car now."

* * *

"Erina-sama, it's time for the meeting, everyone is already present and seated on their spot." Hisako said as Erina pick her things and went to the meeting room.

Everyone gather, "So, is everyone here? Can we start our meeting?" Erina asked.

Barg! The door open as someone entered ""Ahhh! I'm sorry everyone! I'm late, I had some trouble coming here. Man, this place is huge!"

Erina's eyes grew, as she look at the person standing on the door "It's you!"

Cecilia smiled, "Happy to see you, Nakiri Erina,"

"Ah, Cecilia! Good timing, come sit with us, you must be lost in your way in "One of the staff said

Yeah this place is huge sorry for being late "Cecilia entered the room as she take her seat

Erina-Sama this is Cecilia Williams she is my friend that i was talking about the one who is interested in our school " cecilia you know her right?

Oh i know her all right "Cecilia said

ah okay ... then let's begin our meeting "Erina said .After the meeting, Erina fix her stuff as the other staff said their goodbyes and went out of the room

"Ahem, so this is what they call the Nakiri power. It's quite impressive knowing that you are the Queen of Tootsuki,"

"What do you want? The meeting is over so you can leave already,"

Cecilia smiled. "Oh, why does the Queen of Tootsuki is so harsh? I am a guest here, aren't you suppose to welcome me here?"

"Well, I had already told you the meeting is over. You may take your leave and move out."

"You really are a harsh woman. Just remember, I am the original woman of Soma and not you. So how about you just go get a divorce right now and leave him before something bad will happen. Do it before it's too late, you are just going to hurt him."

Erina smiled. "Divorce? Hurt him? Well, let me tell you this. Cecilia, first of all, you are the one who leave him and hurt him. He waited for you for how many years and then here you are showing yourself to him. Well too bad for you, cause he already got married to someone who is better than you,"

Erina pick her stuff and went straight to the door, "Oh, by the way, I'll be taking good care of Yukihira- kun starting today. And I won't allow him to get hurt anymore, like what you did. Good day to you then, Cecilia." Erina open the door and step out of the room.

Cecilia rolled her hands to a fist as she went to catch Erina. She open the door and saw her talking to another person.

"Tsukasa- kun, I'm fine please let me go through,"

"But Erina, I heard you are arguing with someone inside, did something happen?"

"No, nothing. So please,"

"Then does Yukihira taken good care of you?"

"Yes, he does. So please, haven't you listen to what I have said before that? Please move on. I don't need you anymore." Erina walk away.

After Erina walked away, Cecilia open the door " Hey!"

Eishi turn around and look at Cecilia. "Who might you be?"

"Well, how about we have some tea? I have something to tell you," Eishi follow Cecilia and enter a café.

Cecilia take a sip of her tea, "Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself. my name is Cecilia Williams,"

"Okay Cecilia, what are you going to tell me?"

"I just saw you and Erina earlier, arguing. May I ask you something, what is your relationship with her?"

"Why would you want to know about my relationship with her?"

"Well, it's just you might be in the same situation as I do,"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I am Yukihira Soma's ex-girlfriend and I am thinking, are you Erina's ex?"

"So, you are Soma's ex? You guess it right. I am Erina's ex and why would you want to know about this?"

"Let me just cut the chase, let's team up,"

"Team up?"

"Yes, let's team up and destroy their relationship. You still like Erina, right? You still want her back and be by her side instead of someone else, right?"

"Well, yes but isn't destroying their relationship make Erina might hate me more?"

"Don't worry, they won't find out anything. Just trust me, they won't end up together. So, do we have a deal or are you just gonna sit there and watch them develop more?"

"If that's the case then it's a deal,"

"Good,"

* * *

Erina is in her way walking down the street because of her car broke down she let her driver fix the car as she walk for her to go home it is already night as she was still walking "My feet is tired why must the car broke? and its already night how far can the estate be? " Erina said she look at her left side and saw a group of gangster gathered around "Yukihira Soma that bastared! He is coming right?"

 _Huh? They are talking about Soma_. Erina follow them as she hide behind the stacks of boxes. "Yeah, that bastard is going to taste its own medicine one he gets here. He will be instantly kill by us, he will never survive this battle. Anyways, this is a trap made just for him,"

 _*gasp* Killed? I must call Yukihira-kun immediately and tell him about this._ Erina pick her phone as she dialed Soma's number. _Come on, pick it up! Pick it up!_

But then someone grab her from behind as her phone drop on the floor. "Huh, what are you doing here lady?"

Erina's eyes widen as one of the gang was the one grabbing her, "I–I was just passing by,"

"Hey boss! We got some intruder here,"

"Bring her here,"

The man push Erina to the front of their leader as the man tilted Erina's face. "Hmmm, hey! I know this face, you are Nakiri Erina right? Means that you are Soma's wife. How wonderful! Did you came here to spy on us for Soma?"

Erina tremble as she look at the floor, "N-no, I didn't! I was just passing by, please let me go,"

The man stare at Erina as he looked at her body, he smiled. "Wow, I never knew that bastard can hit a jackpot like you! I see, I guess that Bastard haven't touched you. Pin her down! Let us teach her on how to become a proper lady," He smirk.

They pin Erina down on the floor as their leader stand up and started to unbuckle his belt.

"N-No! Let me go! Let me go!" Erina struggle. _Yukihira – kun, where are you? Please save me!_ "Let me go! Let me go!" (* _If you are in danger just shout my name_ *) " **SOMA! HELP ME!** " Erina shouted.

As their leader approach Erina, someone kick the man pushing him down onto the floor. "Who the hell?!" The others look at the person who kick their leader " Y-You!"

Erina look at the person standing in front of her "Yukihira – kun!"

"Get your filthy hands off my woman!" Soma kick the other men who was pinning Erina down. As he punch and kick the other men, their leader stand up and hit Soma in the back with a wood.

"Soma, you bastard! Take that!" Soma stand still as he turn around and punch the man in the face, letting him down, "I'll kill you for threatening my woman!"

Soma gets closer to the man and he brutally punch his face non-stop.

" _Soma, stop! Stop it!_ " shout Erina. Soma look at Erina, whose clothes were torn. He didn't listen to her as he kept on brutally attack them. He pick the bat laying on the ground as he attack them with it.

Erina was still sitting on the ground, her eyes grew watching Soma fighting. The group of gang men lie on the floor, blood splattered everywhere, faces turn to purple, woods was cracked, broken glass scattered, hands twisted and foot injured.

All of them was beaten, she was shocked after watching how brutal Soma did on those guys. She look at Soma as blood drip from his arms and splattered on his clothes and face. She's frighten.

Soma step closer to Erina, he grab her and let her stand. " **Are you alright? Did you get hurt!?** "

Erina just stared at him as tears started to appear on her eyes.

 **"I'm talking to you, answer me! Are you crazy?! Why did you came here? Do you want to die?!"** Soma yell out.

"S-So-ma – k-ku-n," Erina said shaken.

Soma pull Erina close to him as he hug her, she began to cry on his shoulders. " _Soma-kun, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was afraid that they will kill you, I afraid that you will be gone,"_

Soma hugged Erina tightly, "You are stupid! Stupid girl. Don't do that ever again,"

Soma wrap his jacket to Erina and carried her home. They went straight to their room and Erina laying on the bed while Soma was In the bathroom washing his bloody arms. Erina change her clothes, then she go to get the aid kit and wait for Soma to be out of the bathroom.

Soma step out of the bathroom and sit beside Erina " What?" he asked.

Erina face Soma and she quickly place the cotton balls filled with alcohol on Soma's cheek. "Ouch! Hey, be gentle will you," Soma said.

Erina roughly push the cotton balls on his bruise. "That's for not listening to me. I told you before, to stop, right? But you kept on brutally punching that guy's face,"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Wow, just wow, first, you are like a soft marshmallow and now you're a stone. Would you at least be a little gentle on aiding my bruise? Geez woman, you should be thankful I save your ass,"

Erina smiled. "Well, thank you,"

"Huh? Did you just thank me?"

"Yes, I thank you for saving me. I'm glad you were already there the time I shouted your name."

"Well, I already told you that once you shout my name, I'll be there to save you,"

Erina smiled. "You are as fast as flash to come and save me, thank you again Soma–kun. And, you can sleep with me on the bed, but just for today,"

"Hmmm, hey! You said my first name again. Then, since I'm sleeping with you on one bed, that's mean we can we make babies right now. I think the bed is ready." Soma grin.

Erina push the cotton balls hard. "In your dreams!" She push Soma away and slip into the bed. She giggles.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No,"

"Yes, you did,"

"No, I didn't. Just go to sleep already,"

"But you just giggle, I know that I heard you giggle."

"Just sleep already Yukihira-kun, and switch off the light,"

"Okay, okay, I'm off the lights now boss," Soma then turn off the light and he lay on the bed.

"Your arms, remove them in my legs and don't get close to me or you will be sleeping with the dogs,"

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **The next day**

Erina wake up and she see a sticky note on the table.

 _Gone out to work with my gang, drink this tea I made before going to work. Oh, I also prepared some snacks and drinks for you to eat while you are working. Take good care of yourself._

 _~ Your handsome Husband Soma ~"_

Erina smile as she take her diary and stick it in one of the pages of the her diary. She blushed as she look at her left and at her right. Her face become more flush red as she kiss her diary and quickly hide it. It's been 3 months since both Erina and Soma tied the of them began to understand and notice each other, Erina began to develop a great feelings for Soma. She didn't realize that being stuck with a man that she merely knows for at least 3 months can change her life and now she develop a feeling that called love.

"Erina, did you see my bat?"

"Huh? Your precious bat? I place it in the cabinet. Why?"

"Oh, I see, ah nothing. I just wanna take it for a swing for a while, you now for fishing" Soma get up and get his bat. He was about to step outside the house. "Well gotta go Nakiri,"

"Yukihira – kun, wait,"

"Huh? What is it? Did I miss something?"

"Umm," Erina step closer to Soma and kiss him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself,"

Soma place his hand on his cheek as his eyes widen."Wow, Nakiri! I didn't expect that from you. Give me another kiss on the other cheek, come on," Soma point his cheek.

Erina blushed. "But it's embarrassing, I can't do that. What if someone might see us,"

"Oh, just relax, nobody is around. Come on now, just do it already, while it's just the two of us,"

Erina then look at her side as she quickly kiss Soma's cheek again.

Soma smiled " Ata girl, well gotta go, see you."

"Wait, before you go, come home early,"

"Early? Hmmm, okay. Bye then." Soma step outside the house as Erina wave her hands saying goodbye to Soma.

She close the door and place both of her hands on her red cheeks. "I'm so embarrassed doing that,"

"Good morning Erina–sama, I guess you are in a good mood today,"

"H-Hisako, how long are you standing there?"

"Well, I was standing here for like, oh, I don't know,"

"D-did you just saw us do– "

"Oh Erina-sama, don't worry. I didn't see anything,"

"Okay then, I'll be busy in the kitchen. Hisako can you do me a favor and go to the Academy and tell them that I'm on a leave?"

"Erina sama, this is new from you. It's the first time that you will be on a leave,"

"J-just do it and don't ask any more questions. Oh, and after you are done doing that, you may take your time and have fun. Tell all the maids and guards as well that they can have their vacation."

"Vacation ... ummm Okay, Erina-sama,"

Erina was happy cooking a lot of this "Soma-kun will like this recipe i made for him " It's already 6 in the evening, Erina waits for Soma to arrive home. She waits.. Waits … And waits… But Soma wasn't home yet. She called his phone but he didn't pick up. She called his friends but they didn't pick up either. It was already 9 P.M., she try to call him again then he pick up the call.

"Yukihira-kun!"

"Oh, sorry Erina but it's me, Takumi,"

"Oh Takumi-kun, why is the phone with you ummm… May I ask where is Soma he said he is fishing with you guys right?"

"Oh fishing? we are not fishing right now , he didn't tell you haven't he, he is having a game right now?"

"A game?"

Erina go to the address that Takumi give her, it was quite far away from the estate. It was a big storage place. As she enter room, she look at the place. There are many people gathered around in circles cheering, playing bets, drinking alcohol, smoking, having affairs, what she can describe is it is a place of disgusting people." _Fishing huh? is there a pond for him to fish here?! that damn guy! I can't believe him he must be having an affair right now ! no he mustn't wait if i catch him kissing someone right now i'm gonna murder him ! "_

She roam around to see Soma but he was not there. As every eyes look at her and whispered about her. "Where is he?"

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our play Game! We are gathered here for a great night event! Now, are you all ready!" People cheered.

"In the red corner we have the contender with 20 wins and 5 loses, Setsumaki! Tell us Setsumaki, what are you fighting for today?"

"I'm fighting for me to get my will back and that is for killing this bastard who had defeated me 5 times," Setsumaki said.

"Okay! That's Setsumaki! In the blue corner we have here the undefeated Yukihira Soma,"

Erina then turn around and see Soma standing on the stage. She quickly ran and went to the front of the stage. "Yukihira-kun!"

"Well then Soma, what are you fighting for today?"

"Well I'm fighting for…. Let's say for the person I love," Soma smiled.

Erina's heart beat fast, **"the person I love",** who does he mean about that? She look at Soma.

Setsumaki Chuckled " what a cocky reason on fighting me well let's see about this love of yours

Pft! just Give up already your gonna loose anyways you will just gonna embarrassed yourself you nitwit! Soma chuckled

what did you say !

"Okay! You heard that folks, now! Please Gentleman on your position "Now Let the game begin!"

*Ting * Ting*

The fighters start fighting as Setsumaki blow his first punch and Soma dodge his punch. Everything was fast, both of them was a good fighter. It's been round 6, Setsumaki is already beat, ( _*"Shit this guy is just too good, I gotta do something"*_ ).

Soma approached Setsumaki as he was about to punch him, Setsumaki pick the dust on the floor and quickly throw it to Soma's face. His vision now becomes dark as the dirt went inside his eyes. Soma cover his face as Setsumaki then punch Soma in the head. Then kick him in the stomach. He keeps on beating him until leading him down on the ground.

Erina's shock looking at Soma down, " **Yukihira-kun!** " She place both of her hand on her chest praying for him.

 _"One,"_

 _"Two,"_

 _"Yukihira-kun, come on now! Stand up!"_

 _"Three,"_

 _"Four,"_

 _"You can do it!"_

 _"Five,"_

 _"Six,"_

Setsumaki are happy raising both of his hands, "Just give up!"

Soma quickly stand up but his vision was still a blur, Setsumaki stared at Soma, "You still wanna fight, huh? Even in that condition of yours,"

He approach Soma as he punch him again and again, leading him down once more, "Now just give up already! You can't continue on the match, you are way beaten up!" Setsumaki said. But Soma stand up .

"Shut up and let's end this," Soma uttered.

Setsumaki glared at Soma, "I see, let me kill you then," Setsumaki bring his hands to a he approach Soma to punch him again, Soma close his eyes as he wait for Setsumaki to come closer. As he's inches away from Soma, "Die!" Setsumaki shouted. Soma act fast as he uppercut Setsumaki, leading him down unconscious.

 _"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten!"_

*Ting *Ting *Ting

"Yukihira Soma Won!"

Everyone cheer and some of them boo. Erina are happy and she smile, "I know that you can do it Yukihira-kun!"

She's about to go to Soma and give him a hug, a girl quickly hug him instead. She kiss Soma on the cheek. "Congratulations on winning Soma dear ~ "

Soma look at the person who hug him "Thanks Cecilia,"

"Now everyone, here is our winner, Yukihira Soma! Soma, tell us is this the girl you said before that you are fighting for?"

Soma are about to speak up but Cecilia take the microphone instead. "Well of course it's me, who could be someone else than me. Right, Soma dear?"

Soma looked at Cecilia and smiled. Erina are heartbroken. She back away, as she's about to turn around, she bump into one of the waiter and the wine glass fall down. Crash! "Ah, I'm sorry," Erina bowed.

Soma look at the the waiter and see a honey blonde woman running away, "Erina? No, it mustn't her, she couldn't even be here,"

"Soma dear, It's time to take a picture,"

"Oh, okay,"

* * *

Erina is already inside the Nakiri mansion, she pop every balloon, trash every decoration and throw out every food she prepared. She goes upstairs to her room and quickly laying on the bed. "What am I thinking? Of course Soma still loves Cecilia and not me, idiot! _(*Well of course it's me, who could be someone else than me. Right, Soma dear?*)_ Erina shake her head "I'm not Jealous I'm not Jealous! or am I?

At that time Soma arrive home, he quickly goes to their room. As he saw Erina already on the bed, he go closer to her. As he was about to kiss Erina on the cheek, Erina turn her body the other side.

"Oh, I guess you are still awake. I'm sorry if I didn't come home early. I had a something to do you see-"

Erina wake up and she goes down to the kitchen and have a drink. Soma follow Erina downstairs. "Hey, why are you ignoring me now? Did I do something wrong? I mean, you are like, super happy earlier then now you are ignoring me,"

Erina bang the glass to the table, she turn around and about to pass by Soma, Soma moves to face Erina, covering her way out. "Hey, are you listening to me? Are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?"

Erina push Soma away, "Do you want to know how I feel?"

"Well, yeah."

Erina gets a butcher knife and a banana. She place the banana on the table and quickly and harshly slice it with the butcher knife. Soma quickly covered his pants at his intimate area.

" ** _That! Is how I feel!_** " Erina quickly ran passing by Soma and she rush to their room " **And you are sleeping by yourself!** " She shouted as she enter the room and slam the door.

Soma quickly go to the room and try to open the door. However, the door was locked. "Erina! Hey, open up! Hey!" _I really don't understand women._ He sigh.

The next day, Erina open the door of her room and she see a paper stick on the wall.

 _Go to the dining room._

Erina follow what had been written in the paper. As she enter the dinning area, food was already serve. As she take her seat, a note was placed on the table.

Good morning, I really don't know why you are angry at me last night, but since I don't know where your servants are. I don't want you to skip your breakfast so eat up.

Erina smile as she take a bite on the food. The food was still hot. After Erina ate her meal, when she's about to go to the her room, Erina heard a voice coming from the living room.

"MMMMMM. No, don't go Mr. chicken, we still need to beat up Mr. Cockroach~~~ "

She goes to the living room and see Soma sleeping on the couch. He is scratching his legs then his arms. He's also drooling on the pillow and not covered with any blankets.

Erina giggles as she goes to get a blanket and cover Soma with it. _Mr. Chicken? What kind of dream is that?_

"Anyway, even if I had yelled at you and did not let you sleep on the room you still made me breakfast. I guess you didn't sleep well last night but why did you sleep here? There are like hundred rooms here to sleep in. Thank you Soma-kun for the meal but I still angry at you, idiot!" She whispered as she kissed Soma on the forehead and walk away.

After a while Soma wake up. "Oh, I thought I sleep without a blanket. I guess she already left. Man, my back hurts,"

*Ding* Dong * Ding*Dong*

 _Oh, the door bell is ringing. I wonder who is it._ "Coming ~ " Soma get up and open the door. He see Hisako standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Soma-kun, you are here."

Soma yawned "Ohhh, it's you Hisako. I think Nakiri already left earlier. You missed her I guess,"

"Is that so, well thanks for informing me. By the way, how did it goes last night?"

"Last night? The only thing that happened last night was I had a fight with Nakiri. I entered the house and when I went to our room she ignored me and yelled at me. She also take a banana and slice it with a butcher knife in front of me saying that it is how she feel and she let me sleep by myself... I really don't understand women at all,"

"Ohhhh, I guess you made her mad because you didn't show up early. Well it's because you see, Erina-sama had prepared a lot of dish yesterday, just for you,"

"Prepared a lot of dish? For what reason? It's not like it's my birthday or I am dying,"

"Well, I think it's because since you two had already got married. She had to prepare something for like a Monthsary in your wedding. It's quite weird for her to do that,"

"Monthsary? I thought she hated me,"

"I guess not really. Let me tell you this Soma, I think Erina-Sama had a soft spot for you cause it's the first time I saw her really happy with a man. She even let me and every Nakiri household to take a vacation. She was a change woman now. Every time I observe her, she kept on smiling and was very happy. Even the staff in our academy can't believe on the attitude of Erina-sama. And what I know is that I think Erina-sama maybe be in love with you,"

"In love with me?"

* * *

Well that's for this chapter thanks for reading everyone see you again !ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ

 **Exercarvier:** haha don't worry a baby will be out soon ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ bwahahah thanks for reading and yeah Erina will be jealous

 **AlcatrazPrsnr:** Thanks for reading! (｡Ő▽Ő｡)ﾉﾞ and yep they will team up to destroy Erina and Somas relationship

 **mickeyt0613:** me no. 1 fan (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ oh thank you ! well now you know who is cecilia now and yes erina has a competition

 **hoibastos:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ thanks ! well not really but I already have a penpal now

 **Sorina:** thank you thank you ! ༼ つ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° ༽つ stay updated!

 **JeGosu:** (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛ Yo, thanks for reading . Now you know who Cecilia is

 **Guest(UPDATE!):** (ノ^∇^) Cecilia is the third party in somas side

 **Kiraxsammforever:** thank you , i'll take a note of that! （○゜ε＾○）

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You_**


	6. Chapter 6:A paper full of surprise

Chapter 6!

Well here it is everyone !

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

All thanks to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **faaiahnornajihah4** ╰(✧∇✧╰) for becoming my Penpal and fixing the Errors I'm glad you help me

Oh my goodness have you read the latest chapter Soma and Eishi is about to have a grand battle and Erina is there ! the 3 of them are in the chapter can't wait for the next chapter ! I'm so exited and i just can't help it ! ヽ(▽￣ )ﾉ/(＿△＿)ヽ( ￣▽)ﾉ

Enjoy ~~~~

* * *

"In love with me? W-What are you talking about Hisako? Of course she is in love with me because Erina and I are married right?"

"Well, please stop acting already Soma-kun. I already know that both of you made a contract for the sake of Erina–sama's Grandfather and it's just my opinion. I am a woman too you know, I know Erina sama for a very long time. So that's what I think,"

"So, I guess I don't need to act in front of you. Well I really don't know if Erina really like me like what you said but I still can't believe it,"

"You need to believe it! Oh, look at the time. I got to go, I need to see what's Erina-sama is doing by now. See ya later Soma-kun," Hisako slightly bow and walk away.

"Uhhh, okay then." Soma close the door as he goes to the kitchen and see the trash bin full of wasted decorations and foods.

"Wow, she really did cook a lot of dish but trashed it," …. _In love with me? "_ _S_ oma shake his head. "Nah, that can't be happening. But if it is then, did she came last night on my game? If what I had seen is true then she was the one who ran away, that means she saw me and Cecilia, was she jealous?"

* * *

 **At the Tootsuki Academy**

Hisako enter Erina's office, "Good morning, Erina sama!"

"Oh Hisako, you're back! I thought I send you to go on a vacation?"

"Well, I just need one day for vacation, so I hurried back."

"Okay then, I'm glad you're here. You may go to your desk then,"

Hisako is about to walk away to go to her desk she turn around to look at Erina. " Oh! By the way, Erina sama,"

Erina look at Hisako, "Hmm, what is it?"

"Ah, its nothing. Never mind what I said,"

"Okay… Oh by the way, I'm going somewhere to relax, is it okay for you if I leave for a while?" Erina asked.

"S-Sure thing Erina-sama," Hisako slightly bowed.

Erina goes to the garden as she see Eishi watering the plants. His innocent smile are warm just by looking at it. Eishi turn around and see Erina staring at him. "Ah Erina, you're here,"

Erina snapped. "Tsukasa-kun, I... ah ...ummm"

Esihi smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm bothering you."

"Ah no, you're not. I just wanted to be in peace for a while. You know, it's like my stress reliever,"

"Oh, I see. Well, how about I'll take you somewhere that will take your stress out,"

"Hmmm, where to?"

After a while of driving, Erina and Eishi step out of the car. Erina glancing around looking at the place "The skating ring?"

"Let's go and try for a round. It might help you stress out,"

"But I don't know how to skate,"

"I'll teach you,"

Eishi take Erina's hand and they go inside the skating ring. Both of them try their skating shoes and enter the ring to skate. Erina's legs are shaking but Eishi hold her Hand tight and not letting her go."Easy, easy, just relax yourself,"

Erina look at Eishi "But I might fell,"

"Don't worry, I'm here to catch you, whenever you fall just trust me okay Erina" Eishi said.

Erina blushes as Eishi teach her how to skate until she get used to it. "Okay, I think I can do it. Let me try. You can let go of me now Tsukasa-kun," Erina said.

"Are you sure? You might fell down," Tsukasa said.

"I'm sure about this, just push me okay,"

"Okay then, one, two, three," Eishi pushes Erina as Erina skates. She smiled. "Tsukasa –kun! Look! I can skate! I can skate!"Erina said cheerfully

Eishi Erina a thumbs up "Way to go Erina!"

While Erina is skating she turn around to see Eishi "Erina ! Wait, watch out for the-"

 **Barg!**

"Ouch!" Erina slip falling down forward. Eishi run hurriedly to Erina as he bend down and place both of his hands on her shoulders. "A-Are you alright?"

Erina chuckled. "Y-Yes, I am."

Eishi smiled and look at Erina's knee. It got a scratch on it. "Wait, you have a bruise on your knee,"

"Huh? Did I?" Erina look at her knee. "I really do have bruised my knee,"

Eishi carried Erina bridal style. "I'll take you to the infirmary,"

"Wait, Eishi. It's just a little scratch,"

Erina and Eishi enter the infirmary. Eishi bend down and aided Erina's bruised knee. "I shouldn't have let go of you, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I was the one who asked you to let go of me. And I had fun, thanks Tsukasa-kun for helping me to have fun for today," Erina smiled.

Eishi blushes. "Thanks too for going with me. I never thought I would spend a day with you again."

He place a band aid on Erina's bruise and slightly tap it. "There we go, all done. Well, it's getting late. Ummm I didn't bring my car so how about Let me walk you home,is it alright for you?"

Erina look at her knee. "Ah, s-sure,"

After a mile away of walking, Eishi and Erina arrive in front of the Nakiri Gate.

"Well, I guess this is your stop," Esihi said.

"You still remember my place and the shortcut way," Erina reply.

"Yeah, I had never forget about you and this place. It's just like before we– Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away," Eishi said.

Erina smiled. "Ah, no. It's alright. Thanks for today,"

A light flash on them as a car parked in front of them. Erina and Eishi look at the car.

 _* beep * beep_ *

The driver step out of the car and close the door. Erina stared at the man. "Ah, Soma-kun! You're home,"

Eishi slightly bowed. "Hello Soma, its nice too meet you again,"

"Yeah.. Yeah, whatever.." Soma look at Erina and saw the jacket that wrap her shoulder.

"Woman, why are you with him?"Soma asked

"Ah, Tsukasa-kun just send me home for safety issues,"

Soma place both of his hands on his pocket."Tsk, even though you are a married woman, you should be careful on who are going with especially that there are a lot of people around and especially with this man I don't trust him. Get inside Erina, and take off that nasty jacket on you,"

"But he just–"

"Didn't you hear me? I said get inside and remove that trash,"

"Okay, Okay," Erina face Eishi and remove the jacket on her shoulders then hand it to him. " Ahm, anyways, thank you again, Tsukasa kun I had fun today . Bye and Goodnight." She look at Soma then hurriedly entered inside the mansion.

Soma glares at Eishi. "And you should stay away from her. She's already married with me, don't think that you can have her with the way you did,"

Eishi chuckled. "I know you two are already married but I and Eina had fun earlier and she was happy about it. And I'm thinking about that. But let just see if she will stay with you for that long. I don't want to start having an argument with you because I have no time for that anyways it's getting late Well got to go, see ya, Soma."Eishi turn around as he wave his hand and walk away.

"Punk! Shooo ! Shooo! Get outa here!" Soma shouted.

That night Erina is already in the bed, sleeping. Soma goes to their room as he remove his jacket and mumbling thoughts to himself. _That stupid guy and his stupid face makes me wanna stick my bat into his eyes._ He went close to Erina"This girl is already asleep?

He look at Erina's knee and saw the ban aid that Tsukasa put. _How cheap is this shit?_ He remove the ban aid crumple it and step on it on the floor, then he take another ban aid place it on Erina's knee and write something on it. _There, much better!_

* * *

The next day, Erina wake up as she saw Soma watching her."Good morning, my Queen,"

Erina smiled. "Good morning,"

She then look at the time. " **9:00!** " Her eyes grew as she quickly remove the blanket and stand up. She then rushed to take a bath and dress herself.

Soma get up watching Erina rushing to the left then to the right. "Hey, why are you in a rush?"

"Well, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up?! You idiot!"

"But I don't want to disturb you sleeping. You look cute when your asleep you know,"

Erina look at the time " **9:45** "she fell her "Ahhhh, now what shall I do? I am late! I can't believe this!"

Soma walk to Erina and hug her from behind, "Stay calm and just breath normally. Don't let yourself be in a rush. You still have a lot of time, don't let it stress yourself,"

Erina blushes as she calm herself, "T-thank you Yukihira-kun, but this is still your fault "

"Okay then since this is my fault , how about I'll drive you to work?"Soma smiled

"Ah, umm okay,"

Soma stop the car, he step out of the car and open the door for Erina. Erina step outside. "Thank you Soma, well I guess I'll be going now,"

Soma smiled, then he saw Eishi few feet away behind Erina. He then face Erina. "Wait, you forgot something,"

"What?"

Soma point at his cheek, "Well, aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss? Come on,"

"Soma, this is so embarrassing. I don't want to do it,"

"Just do it. I'm not letting you go unless you give me a kiss,"

Erina bite her lips. "Okay, f-fine." She tilt her head and kiss Soma in the cheek. Soma grin as he look at Eishi glaring at him.

"Well, see you later Honey ~" Soma said as he kissed her back on the cheek.

Erina blushes and place her hand on her cheek. "O-Okay? what's wrong with that guy?"

Soma get inside the car and drive off. Erina smiles. As she turn around, she saw Eishi standing "Oh! Umm, Tsukasa-kun,"

Eishi run to Erina. "Erina, you're late. Did something happen?"

"Ah, no. I just overslept. That's all."

"Are you sure? then, ummm.. By the way, does your knee still hurt?" Eishi look at Erina's knee. He saw another band aid and some scribbles written on it " _Property of Yukihira Soma_ "

"Hmmm, my knee?" Erina look at her knee and saw the scribbles written by Soma.

 _"Property of Yukihira?_ "Erina, how about we change your band aid? i think this band aid is already infected"Eishi said

"Ah! N-No, don't bother with it. Anyways, let's get inside. We have a big things to do today, right,"

"Y-yeah,"

* * *

Erina went home and she saw Hisako and Alice smiling at her.

"What are you two smiling for? what's with those smile?"

"Well, we need you to dress up!" Alice clap her hands

"Dress up? For what!?"

"Erina-sama, let's go! "Hisako and Alice grab Erina as they enter her room and fix Erina. They put make up on her and let her wear a red Paneled Jacquard full skirted Dress , red round toe pumps with ankle strap and tied her hair waterfalls style.

"All done! You look beautiful Erina" Alice said.

"What is this for you two?" Erina asked as she look at herself in the mirror.

"You will see it later. Ah look at the time," Alice and Hisako pushed Erina outside the mansion as they close the door. Erina fix herself and saw Soma waiting outside looking at his watch.

Soma tilt his head as he saw Erina looking at him he kept his eyes on her for a minute observing how beautiful she look today. "That took you long, my Queen,"

Erina flips her hair. "S-shut up! Anyways, where are we going?"

Soma take Erina's hand and he kissed it. "Well, I'll take you somewhere for a date,"

Erina blushed "A date?"

Soma and Erina goes to the abandon building where he hang out with his gang. They walk inside a room and Erina saw one table with two chairs, a candle light and a bouquet of rose, the room was nice it had petals of rose scattered on the floor a red carpet rolled going to the table and the reflection of the moon shine on the table it was the first time Erina had seen something as that it was perfect for her not to class simple yet perfect a classical music played by Shoji, Shun, Hayama and Marui. Soma take Erina to sit down as he goes to the opposite side to take his seat.

Then a waiter came to them. "Good evening Sir, Ma'am, may I take your order?"

Erina look at the waiter and saw Daigo in a suit. "Neat! You look different for today, Daigo,"

Daigo smiled. "We will take the special for today," Soma said.

"Coming right up, Sir." Daigo then walk away.

Erina chuckled. "So this is where you take a lady on a date, in your gang house,"

"Gang house? Stop laughing, I made this day especially for you today you know,"Soma said

Daigo arrive and serve the food "Enjoy!"

Erina smiled. "Thanks Daigo." She then take the spoon and take a bite on the food "Wow! This food is delicious, who's the cook?"

"Well, it's me and got a little help with this guy,"

Soma pointed at his right side as Erina look at the person who he pointed at.

"Ah, Takumi-kun." Erina said.

Takumi smiled at her. "Enjoy the food, Erina," Takumi said.

"Well, thank you guys! I know that you help this man in making this happen," Erina said.

Takumi and the others chuckle. Soma stares at them. "Okay, now stop chuckling. You guys may leave us and have your own date with whoever you want to be with,"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" "Shoji saluted and walk away while the others left.

Soma smiled and look at Erina. "Okay now where were we?"

"Ummm, we are talking about who cook the food earlier. Anyways, why are you treating me dinner here or what you so called a date?"

"Ah, well, remember the time you ignored me and yelled at me? Man, I was shocked about it especially the time you split the banana into half using a butcher knife. It was insanely terrifying for me to cover my intimate area. And well, Hisako told me that you made me a lot of dish to like celebrating something,"

Erina look . "Ah that! Well, forget about that!"

Soma chuckled. "Well, I must ask you something. Did you watch me in my game that night? I mean I know that you are the one who bump to the waiter and run away. And since Takumi said that you went there then you might saw me and Cecilia. So that's mean that it was the reason you yelled at me... was it? Wait, that's not quite right, does this means you're jealous?"

Erina rolled her hands into a fist. "W-what are you talking about? Well, yeah, I go there and watch your game but I am not jealous!"

"Then, why did you run away? You could at least wait for me to congratulate me,"

"Well… That because it's… Ahhhh! Just forget about that!"

"Okay then. Well, I had also seen the decorations and the food that you trashed away and I'm sorry about it. So I had to cook you something else instead. Let's enjoy this night."

Soma take his chair and place it beside Erina, then he take his sit, take a wine and open the wine bottle. As it pop it, the wine splashes and some of it splashed on Erina's face. Soma then lick the wine on her cheek.

Erina quickly moved away from Soma. " W-W-W-What are you doing!?"

Soma lick his lips. "What? It's a waste if you wipe it. Besides, this wine is expensive,"

Erina blushes as she wipe her cheek with a napkin. "Don't do that again,"

Soma stares at Erina. "Hmmm? Why? Did I make you nervous? Eat your food while it's hot, it's going to be a waste if you don't eat it,"

Erina take her fork as she start to eat the food while Soma kept on staring at was not eating his food he just kept his eyes on her "Why would someone cheat on you? I mean, just look at you, you're beautiful,"

Erina look at Soma. "Stop staring at me and complementing me with your words. I can't concentrate on eating."Erina change her focus to eating again.

Soma smiled. He place his hand on his chin leaning on it "What if we forget about the contract and act like we are really a married couple?"

Erina look at Soma "Huh? Did you say something? I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said earlier. I was concentrating on eating the food."

Soma place his hand on his pocket and leaning on the chair "Ah, it's nothing,"

Erina raise a brow "I know you said something but it was just not clear enough for me to hear,"

"I said it's nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Just eat already, Woman!"

Okay ... don't get angry anyways thank you then for making this day happen It's the first time someone treat me something like this "Erina smiled

Well how about let's just call each other our first name and not our last I meant isn't it better? "Soma said

Calling each other with our first name well s-sure then "Erina said

Soma get his wine glass " Well then let's make a toss for today a toss for us "

Erina pick her wine glas and make a toss with Soma " A toss for us "

Erina and Soma enjoys their dinner date until they arrive home and they both sleep together.

* * *

The next day Erina had an emergency meeting with the staff. Soma take her to the Tootsuki Academy. He park the car and Erina step outside the car. "Have fun Erina," Soma said.

Erina turn to Soma. "Have fun with your work too, Yu- Soma -kun," she then hurriedly went to the meeting room and saw all of the staff with their faces was serious and a lot of media inside.

Soma was about to start the car until he saw Erina's bag. "Oh! Erina left her bag,"

"What is this meeting all about? Did something happen?" Erina said.

Erina-sama, we heard that the former heir of Tootsuki, Sanzemon-dono have a cancer, is that true?"

Erina are shock. "Ah! No, that's not true. He is very healthy and the one who cause the rumors, his or her sources are wrong!"

"Then, how about your marriage?"

Erina started to sweat. "What about my marriage?"

"I mean, we understand that your press conference before was just a one on one interview with the Tootsuki staff to knows and that you made your marriage into private that only you your family and your close friend know, is it true that you married a gangster?"

"Ah that-"

"So this is the meeting room" Soma was about to knock the door until he heard a lot of voice talking about them.

 _"Yeah is it true that the man you are with is a Gangster and your marriage is for a contract?"_

 _"If it is then what will happen to the Academy? It might ruin you and your family."_

"Ah, let me explain. You see that-"

 _"Tell us Lady Erina, is this all true or not?"_

"Wait, no that's not-"

 **Bargsh!**

The door slammed. As Soma stand in front of the door, He glares at them all.

Erina Startled as she look at Soma, "Soma-kun,"

"It's that guy! He really do look like a Gangster!"

"Well, whoever is your source, they are all full of crappy lies! We didn't marry for a contract! I married Erina because I love her. We love each other from the moment we laid eyes on each other. I don't know about you guys but hell crap of all your shitty sources. Don't even think you can ruin our relationship .By the way I'm a mechanic! So shame on you guys!" Soma shouted.

He walk to Erina and grab her hand. "Let's go Erina," he drag her out of the room and take her to the rooftop. he remove his hand and turn to Erina who started to cry.

"I'm such a stupid girl ! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say to them, it's all a mess. Everything is a mess now! Soma, tell me what should I do? I don't know what to do, tell me what do I do. Soma, say something!"Erina said her words was shaking

Soma just keep on staring at Erina as he pull her and kiss her on the lips. Erina didn't do anything she couldn't push Soma away from her as she closed her eyes and let Soma kiss her until he break their kisses. and place his forehead on hers, look at her in the eyes.

"Listen to me Erina, everything will be fine. Just trust me, we will work this out together. Don't let the rumors beat you, because you are a strong woman. Just ignore everything they say, okay Erina? I'll always be by your side and protect you no matter what the cost, I promise you,"

Erina look at Soma in the eyes "Y-You promise me that?"

Soma smiled as he wipes the tears on Erina's eyes using his thumb. "Yes, I promise you. Now stop crying, you will look ugly when you cry like that,"

Erina smiled. "Shut up!"

Soma then hold Erina's hand. "Well then, I'll take you home, you need to take a rest."

* * *

The next day, Erina wake up and she look at her left. She see Soma sleeping beside her. She place her hands on his cheek and smiled.

"Good morning, Soma-kun," she murmured. She's about to get up, then Soma grab her and hug her from behind. "Don't go yet, we still need to cuddle,"

Erina look at Soma. "We need to go to work. I'll be late again and Hisako will shout at me,"

"Okay, okay. I'll take my bath first then," Soma kiss Erina's forehead and release her. He get up and enter the bathroom.

While Soma is taking his bath, Erina pick Soma's jacket that was scattered on the floor. A photo fell on the floor. She pick the photo as she see the picture of him and Cecilia.

 _That's right, Soma loves Cecilia and he can't love me. He and I aren't meant to be together. Remember, I am doing this for Grandfather._ Erina place her hand on her chest her heart was beating fast. _But my heart keeps on beating fast, how can I love him if he love someone else?_

Soma step out of the bathroom and Erina quickly place the photo in her pocket. "Ah, Soma-kun, you're done. I guess I need to, ummm, make some tea," Erina rush outside the room as Soma look at her, confused.

Soma goes to the kitchen and step closer to where Erina is, "Hey, hey, Erina ~"

Erina look at Soma "What?"

Soma smiled. "Well, ummm, I want to ask something. Well, I am having another game later, so can you watch me fight tonight?"

"Later? Ummm, I don't know, I might be busy,"

"Awwww, come on. I want you to be there to cheer me up,"

Erina turn away to Soma. "Well, didn't I already told you that I might be busy,"

"But please, just this fight. I want to see you cheering up on me. You're my wife, you should be there cheering on your husband. Oh, here. It's a ticket. I already had your seat reserved, so you don't need to worry about finding a seat," Soma grab Erina's hand and place the ticket.

Erina look at the ticket and stare at Soma. "Did you just called me you're wife?"

"Well, yeah, we are married aren't we? So I'll be waiting for you to watch my game," Soma step closer to Erina and he quickly kiss her on the lips and turn around. "Bye now, Erina"

Erina was shocked. "Hey wait! I said I will-"

 **Slam!** "

The door shut. "Damn that guy, why won't he listen to me."

* * *

 **At the Tootsuki Academy**

Erina look at the time _" Hmmm I guess I still have some time to go and watch him_. "Hisako…"

"Ah, umm, Erina-sama. I know that it's getting late but we still need finish all of this paper works. The deadline is tomorrow,"

"T-Tomorrow? Is that so?" Erina look at the ticket that she's holding.

"Something matter? Do you need to do something important? If you are, then let me take care of this Erina-sama,"

"Ah, n-no, please Hisako gather all of the paper works then," Erina open the drawer on her table and place the ticket in the drawer. "I'm sorry Soma-kun, I can't watch your game"

* * *

 _*Ting* Ting*_

"And Yukihira Soma won again!"

Soma cheers, he look at the reserve seat for Erina but she was not present. His smile suddenly disappears. "Well I guess she didn't must be busy"

Soma and his gang celebrate on his victory they went inside a bar and have a drink

"AHHHHHHH! Boss your drunk, let's go home!" Daigo said.

"Mmmmm, you may leave if you want, I still need to drink more" Soma said.

"Okay! If that's what you say, bye then," Takumi said.

Soma is alone drinking when someone seat beside him. "Soma-kun,"A voice whispered

"Erina?" Soma look at the person who sit beside him. "Oh, it's just you Cecilia."

"Soma- dear You're drunk, let me help you get home," Cecilia said.

Soma just smiled at her, he place his hand on her cheek. "Cecilia…. Take me ... to Erina, take me to her.I wan't to see her .I want to be with her "

Cecilia's eyes grew as Soma slid his hand and fall asleep. Cecilia then carries Soma and get out of the bar.

* * *

Erina lay on the bed, she look at the time. "It's already eleven o'clock and Soma is still not home yet. Let me call him,"

She call Soma but it only kept on ringing and no answer. She place her phone back on the table. "I guess he is busy," she wrap herself with the blanket and fell asleep.

Cecilia enter her apartment and place Soma in her bed. She get on top of him. "Well, Soma- dear, you will be mine tonight," she whispers as she start to remove his shirt and are about to kiss him,

" _Erina ... Erina, where are you? Erina... Do you love me? ... Because I do ... I love you ... Erina.._ _"_ Soma murmured in his sleep.

Cecilia paused her eyes grew as she was shocked on what she just heard. "Soma – dear, you can't be falling in love with her, right? you just can't fall for her "

The next day, Soma wake up as he sees his clothes changed and he look at the place. "Where am I? What happen last night?"

"You're in my room, you didn't remember anything about last night? Soma Dear," Cecilia said. She is standing in front of the only his blouse

"Cecilia!" Soma get up. "What happen? Tell me,"

"You were drunk, we went to my home and we had fun you also confessed to me last night. You said that you love me and we had our fun night together," Cecilia said.

Soma then take his clothes as he rushes to the bathroom and change. He immediately step out of the bathroom.

"Soma, aren't you going to eat with me?" Cecilia said.

Soma look at Cecilia. " ** _Nothing happen between us and_ we are over, remember? you can keep that shirt!** " He walk pass by her, stepping out of the room and walking his way out.

Cecilia rolled his hands to a fist, she then take her phone and dial a number "I want to talk to you, right now,"

* * *

Erina step close to Cecilia who is seating at the corner and taking a sip of her tea. "Cecilia?"

Cecilia look at Erina. "Ah, Erina. Please take your seat first before we start and thank you for coming today and for meeting me even if Soma told you to never meet me," Cecilia said.

Erina take her sit facing Cecilia. "Well, make it fast. Tell me what you want to tell me right now. I still have a lot of things to do,"

"Okay then, first of all I want to show you something," Cecilia take her bag and take out a paper from inside.

"And that is?" Erina said.

Cecilia place the paper and slid it in front of Erina "This,"

Erina pick the paper as her eyes grew, " ** _Divorce paper_** _"._

* * *

 **Sachiiimai here** ~~~ Well things will get serious and dramatic to the next chapter hope ya all like it ~~~ See you next xhapter

 **JeGosu** : Well I still don't know if I will continue it when this is done (っ- ‸ – ς) because my head is popping out a lot of my imaginary events on where I need to write another story about Soma and Erina . But on what I announce I will continue it when this story is done but I don't know it's like 50/50 for me he he well let's see about it .. ✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧

 **Guest** : (ŐωŐ人) Soon Soma will be jelous

 **XD:** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°Yes Hisako already know that their marriage is contract on what Erina had told her about on chapter 2 where she told her that she made a contract (boyfriend) with Soma hisako already knew about this

 **Guest(UPDATE!):** ヽ(^o^)丿 I'll make you smile more

 **Exercariver:** ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼthank you ! LOL yeah I wanted a baby for them both

 **Doloria:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Yes jelous Erina ... thanks for reading

 **Sorina:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ thank you ! I'm glad i had surprised you with the banana part

 **CarrieQFD :** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o thanks for reading and thanks for noticing my writing style !

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You_**


	7. Chapter 7:Leaving

WOOOOT! WOOOT! Sorry for the late update guys !

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

All thanks to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **faaiahnornajihah4** ╰(✧∇✧╰) for becoming my Penpal and fixing the Errors I'm glad you help me

Enjoy!

* * *

Erina stared at the paper. "W-Why do you have a divorce paper of me and Soma? and how did you get this?"

Cecilia smiled. "Well, Soma applied for it,"

"He applied this? But why would he do this?"

Cecilia chuckled. "You see, last night Soma won his game and he was disappointed that you didn't even come and watch him. So we had a victory party for him and after that Soma and I, we share the same bed together that night, we had fun together like what we used to do and that's why Soma didn't go home."

Erina look at Cecilia. "What!? What are you talking about?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. I already know that your marriage is a lie a complete act for your Grandfathers sake so stop the act already Erina. Remember that he is a gangster, he is one of the dangerous man that you cannot do anything about. The only person who will be by his side is me,"

Erina's just keep quite. She can't say anything to Cecilia. The only thing she can do is to listen to her and stare at the divorce paper that she is holding.

Cecilia cross her arms and legs. "Soma don't love you and he can't love you. The person who he love is the person who originates in his heart, if I were you I'll sign that paper right now and get over it. It's not like I want to trash your relationship but I'm just telling you the truth and he confess to me last night. Here, I had recorded it I also have with me a picture of him and me " Cecilia place her phone on the table and play the record tract she also place the picture beside her phone

 _"Cecilia…. I …. Love … You.."_

Erina trembles as she heard those words, she look at the picture that was on the table and saw of Soma and Cecilia not wearing any upper but they were covered in sheets. Soma was asleep and Cecilia was on top him taking the picture. Her heart breaks as if someone pin a needle on her heart.

"Excuse me then," Erina stood up, turn around she was about to walk away.

"Oh, you're leaving now?but I still have something to say" Cecilia said.

Erina paused. "By the way he was the one who told me to give you that paper he wanted to be divorce with you already and to come back with me in new York "After hearing those words Erina run away exiting her way out of the cafe

* * *

It's already noon as the sky turns grey Erina walk home. Her mind was blank as she kept on thinking on what Cecilia had said to her and what she had recorded. " _Cecilia…. I …. Love … You, Cecilia…. I …. Love … You , Cecilia…. I …. Love … You."_ Those words breaks her heart every time she thinks of it it keeps on breaking her tears fell on her cheeks, she can't control her tears. It keeps on dripping … dripping and dripping she wanted to shout but she couldn't. She arrive home but before entering inside the mansion, she wipe her tears and fix herself she open the door and She saw Soma on the living room sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

Soma turn his head to look at the person who entered the mansion"Ah, Erina you're home," Soma stood up as he went to where Erina is standing. Her face was pale her eyes was puffy red as if she had cried a lot. She's trembling.

"Erina, are you all right?" Soma asked concernly. However Erina ignored it. Her eyes starts to tear up.

"Y-You – Cecilia!" Soma walk pass by Erina as he went out of the mansion and drive to Cecilia's apartment.

 _*Ding*Dong * Ding* Dong*_

"Coming!" Cecilia open the door she saw Soma standing infront of the door and His face showing anger inside him she smiled."Soma dear, you're here! Did you made up to your senses and come with me to New York?"

Soma glared at Cecilia he rolled his hand to a fist "What did you do to Erina?!"

Cecilia gulped. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her, did something happen to her?"Cecilia asked Soma

"I know you said something to her but let me tell you this once again," Soma grab Cecilia's hands as he harshly pin her to the wall and lean his face to hers

" **Don't you dare hurt her anymore. Don't come any closer to her or to 't you dare let me see your face ever again! So how about you pack your things and go back to New York where you belong!** " Soma shouted.

Cecilia was struggling. Soma's hands was gripping her wrist. "Soma you're hurting me ….. Why are you being like this to me! Why?"

"Why? Because **YOU** started this!" Soma then releases Cecilia's hands and walk away exiting his way out of the apartment.

Cecilia rolled her hand and punch it to the wall. "You will never be with her Soma, both of you will never be together. I swear from this day I will ruin you and your relationship together with that girl … One day you will come back crawling to me Soma, just you wait."

* * *

The next day, Soma and Erina didn't talk last night. They just went to bed and sleep as if nothing happen. As the sun rise up, Soma wake up and saw Erina sitting on her vanity and brushing her hair. Her face was expressionless. Erina's mind was still on the divorce paper she hide it inside her desk that Soma wouldn't know.

Soma stood up and went to her he then kisses her on the cheek "Morning Erina, are you all right now?" he asked

Erina snapped and look at him on the mirror. "Y-Yes, I am. A-anyways I need to go now, I still need to work." Erina stood up and get her bag she was about to walk away until Soma grab her hand.

"Don't, I want you to at least take a break. I don't want you to go to work for today."Soma said

"B-but I need to-"Erina was cut off by Soma.

"No, stay here and relax. I will go to Tootsuki and tell Hisako that you're in a leave right now, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Erina said

Soma pulled her and hug her tight. "Just relax today. I know last night was a hard time for you but you could at least take a break,"

Erina didn't hug him back her face was still expressionless as they are "Hey, Soma-kun,"

"What is it?"

"Ah … Ummm … never mind." Erina wanted to ask Soma about the divorce paper but she was a coward to tell him about it.

Soma smiled. "Okay then, I'll be going now. Just call me if you needed anything and by tomorrow, I'll take you somewhere you wanted to go. Just tell me where to and I'll take you there."

"Okay," Erina look at Soma.

"Hey, look at your face, cheer up okay. Why don't you smile for me before I go,"

Erina gave Soma a fake smiled. "Good bye then."

* * *

 **At the Abandon Building**

"Yo Boss! Where have you been? So tell me, have you had your fun with Erina lately?" Daigo said.

"W-Well yeah, but then Cecilia were always jump off in our situation," Soma said.

"Ohhhh, so Cecilia wanted you back, huh? Well, that's a rip off," Shoji said.

"But Boss, did you even **like** Erina?" Takumi asked.

"W-What are you talking about? L-like Erina?" Soma stuttered with a tinted of pink on his cheek.

" _WOOOAAAHH!_ Boss Yukihira is blushing!" Asami said.

"Yeah he is blushing. Just look at his cheek, its red," Hayama said while pointing at Soma's cheek.

"It's the first time I saw boss blushing," Shun said.

Soma was annoyed about them talking about him. "Will you guys cut it out! Geez! GAAAHHH! Leave me, I want to be alone!" Soma shouted.

* * *

It was already night as Erina crawled to the bed and laid down " _Soma, did you really want us to divorce?_ " She said to herself she was about to close her eyes until

 **Crash!**

Something had been broken down, the crash was loud enough for Erina to hear. She stood up and went to the door.

"Soma-kun?"

The light turn off. "Hello?" She was about to turn the door knob until the door open. Her eyes widen as she screams.

Soma parked his car and he step outside the car, he saw all of guard unconscious and all of the Nakiri household are unconscious. He hurriedly went to their room he turn the door knob but it was locked. He rolled his hands to a fist and bang it to the door.

" **Erina ! Erina ! Open the door!** " Soma shouted. He takes a couple of step back then he kick the door letting it open. " **Erina!** " He shouted, his eyes grew as he saw Erina sitting on the floor, her clothes were torn and she had bruises all over her lips, forehead, and cheek.

Erina wrap her hands covering her body, she then look at Soma "S-Soma-kun?"

Soma hurriedly went to her, he bend down placing his hand to her cheek and his other hand to her shoulder. "What happen to you?! Who did this to you? Tell me!"

Erina hug Soma. "Soma-kun! I was scared …. I don't know …. I don't know him … I really don't know him!"

Soma hug her back. "What did he do to you?" He looks at her. "Did he- !..."

Erina shake her head "No, he didn't …. I wasn't rape . I fight back yet he beat me up,"

Soma's phone rang as he pick his phone "Hello?"

 _"Yukihira Soma, remember me?"_

Soma's hand rolled to a fist "Y-You!"

 _"So, did you like my surprise? Tell me how did you like it? Your wife is one hell of a delicious person,"_

"You piece of shit!" Soma stand as he take his bat and went out of the mansion. Erina went to Soma as she grab his hand. "Soma – wait don't do this,"

"I'm not letting them do as they please, now go back to the room. I'll be back later," Soma said as he remove Erina's hand and walk his way out.

* * *

"Oh! Soma! It's nice to see you again, how's my friend doing? So how did it goes? Did you like my gift for you?"

 ** _Tamaki Sukada ! You rotten guy! You not your friend and will never be my friend ! "_** Soma shouted

"Awwww, too harsh, even if we had stayed in the same orphanage before, you still treat me like this. How cruel Soma my friend," Tamaki said.

"I told you, you are not my friend. After all what you had done, you still call yourself as one of my friend?" Soma removes his tie and throws it on the ground , he drags his bat while approach Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled. "Beat him," he ordered his men.

"Yes Sir!" Tamaki's men attack Soma, Soma swing his bat to them. He brutally fight them one by one until he was the only one standing. He glare at Tamaki who was sitting on a chair smiling at him. Soma throw his bat and quickly approach Tamaki, He then strike a blow in Tamaki's face.

 **"You piece of shit! What did you do to Erina?!"** He shouted.

Tamaki spit bloods on the floor and he laughs. "Oh, don't worry. I just had a little **FUN** with her,"

Soma strike him again, leading him down. " **Beating her is what you call FUN?! You CRUEL ANIMAL!"** He went on top of him and keep on striking him but Takumi keeps on laughing. Then two of his men stand up and grab Soma, dragging him away to Tamaki. Tamaki stand up and wipe the blood on his lips.

"Let go of me, you shitty heads!" Soma kick them as he pick his bat and swing it to Tamaki but Tamaki dodge it.

Tamaki kick the Soma's bat and kick him in the stomach, leading Soma on his knees. "Oh, look who's the Cruel Animal here?! Just face it Soma, you can't protect her and she will get hurt even more once you are beside her."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, you still didn't get the point? You're just going to **Kill** her in the end anyways,"

"I am not going to kill her you runt!" Soma shouted.

Takumi went to Soma and kick him in the head. "You are still hardheaded as ever Soma. Let me tell you something, **leave her** and go back to Cecilia. You didn't know how much Cecilia waited for you and how much you hurt her. She had been trying to kill herself but when she's with you, she acted like it's just a normal day. But when you are not around with her and be with Erina, she lock herself and never talk or eat, Cecilia needs you more than anybody does. How can you do this to her!?"

Soma just shut his mouth, he kept his eyes on the floor and listening what Tamaki is saying.

"Now what I want you to do is sign the divorce paper, leaves her and be with Cecilia or else she will be abused on your side. We won't stop until you go back to the way you are, Soma. You know who you are and where you belong to,"

* * *

The next day, Erina wake up she saw Soma was not beside her. She was about to stood up then someone knock on the door, she positioned herself sitting on the bed

"Come in,"

The door open and Soma entered the room, he was holding a tray full of food. "Good morning my Queen, breakfast in bed,"

Erina smiled. "Ah, Soma-kun, I thought you already left to work,"

"Nah, I'm not working for today," Soma place the tray on Erina's lap and offer her to eat.

"Why not?" Erina asked, then she take the toast and take a bite of it.

"I told you before that I'm taking you somewhere you wanted to go, right. So tell me where do you want to go?" Soma sit beside Erina.

"Ah, y-yeah... There is one place I wanted to go,"

After a mile of driving, they arrived to the destined place. "Erina, we are here," Soma and Erina step outside the car.

" _Welcome to the Amusement park!_ " Soma grab Erina's hand and they entered the amusement park, they had try every ride that was there and one after another, they vomited when the ride was over. They had fun together, after that they went inside a haunted mansion.

"Erina, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you are scared. We can back out if you like," Soma asked.

Erina wrap her hands around his arm, her legs was shaking and her knees feel wobbly. " _W-What A-Are Y-You S-Saying? I-I'm N-Not S-Scared!_ " Erina said her words was trembling .

Soma knew Erina was scared just by looking at her trembling body and hearing her trembling words. He just smiled at her. "Okay, suit yourself. We are not backing now," both of them started to walk inside the mansion, Soma started to whistle.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop that!" Erina said she hug Soma's hand tighter

"What? I'm bored, where is the ghost anyways?" Soma place both of his hands inside his pockets.

" _Y-Yeah, w-where are the G-Ghost!?_ " Erina turn to her left side and saw a ghost screams at her. " ** _UUUUUUWWWWWAAHHHHHHHHHH!_** " Erina startled. " **KYAAAAAAAA!"** she screams on top of her voice and she hug Soma's hands tighter, letting her chest press on his arms.

Soma was feeling something press on his arm. "W-What's this feeling?" He look at it and saw Erina's boobs pressing on his arm, he frozed. _Erina's boobs ... her boobs ... its pressing on my arms._ It felt like heaven to him, he smiled like he never eaten before then his nose started to bleed.

 **"Soma! Soma!** " Erina shouted, then something drip on her hand. When she look at Soma, her face goes pale. Because of his wicked smile and his nose bleeding, Soma totally look like a ghost. " **KYAAAAAAA!** " Erina shouted, she accidentally punch him in the face leading him down.

" _GUAH!"_

"AH! Soma-kun!"

After that, Soma and Erina was sitting on a bench. Soma was wiping his nose "Why did you do that, woman?!"

Erina bite her bottom lips. "It's not my fault you look like a ghost! Why is your nose bleeding anyways?"

Soma look at Erina. "Well, that! Because – because - "his eyes drop to see Erina's chest, Soma began to imagine what happen earlier. His cheek flush red he snapped and look away. "It's nothing! Not your problem!"

"Wait, are you staring at my chest!?" Erina covered her arms around it. "Pervert!"

Soma look at Erina. "W-Well, it's not my problem. You press your chest on my arms lately! " He then realize he told her what he was thinking, Soma then covered his mouth with his hand and look away.

"So that is the reason your nose is bleeding?" Erina giggled. "And you called yourself the **_Prince of Seduction_** ,"

"S-Shut up woman! And it's not prince! It's king! " Soma said blushing hard. Even his ears are red.

"Ohhhh, does this little **_king of seduction_** is blushing? Ohh, look at his cheek, it's red!" Erina point to Soma's cheek.

"Shut it already woman! Let's go and continue this journey of yours, " Soma stood up and walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me! Geez… I'm just joking!" Erina run to catch up to Soma.

They had continued their journey to the carnival, they had played games. Soma won a game and the prize is to customize your animal stuff toy. Soma told Erina that she can tell the owner on what she wanted.

"What I want… Hmmm, ah!" Erina whispered something to the owner.

"What did you told him?" Soma asked.

"Just wait and see."Erina smiled

After a while, the owner gave Erina the stuff animal but was covered in cloth. She then get it and thanked the owner. Then, Erina went to Soma and remove the cloth. "TADA!" It was a stuff Lion toy with spiky red hair and a scar on its left brow, you can say that it's similar to Soma.

"Hey, that kinda looks like me," Soma said pointing at the stuff lion.

"You said that I can customize it, so this is what I wanted," Erina hugged the stuff Lion.

"Then, let's ride our last ride, it's already noon and the sun is setting,"

Erina and Soma ride their last ride which is the _Ferris Wheel._ Both of them sited to the opposite of one another.

Soma look out the window. "The sun sure is beautiful,"

"Y-Yeah, it sure is." Erina said It was a moment of silent for the both of them, Erina placed the stuff lion sitting on her lap. "Well, umm, Soma-kun, thank you for today. You made me smile again. I never knew that going to an Amusement park was this fun."

Soma smiled "Thank you too, Erina." Soma stared at Erina as the light of the sun shines on her, her purple eyes shimmers beautifully, her smile was innocent and her cheeks was rosy pink. He stood up and sit beside her and face her.

"S-Soma-kun, what is it? Something wrong? Are you scared or something?" Erina stuttered.

"Close your eyes, I have a present for you," Soma said.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes first,"

"O-Okay fine,"

Erina close her eyes. Soma place both of his hands on her cheek and he lean his face closer to her then he kiss her on the lips. Erina was shocked, she slowly open her eyes and saw Soma kissing her. The stuff toy that she hug tightly slowly drop on the floor. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her until the sun came down. Soma break their kiss.

"Erina, I want you to be happy no matter what happen. I want you to smile every single day. Don't let yourself be in just be yourself and keep on fighting ,"

Erina smiled. "I will Soma-kun, but let's do this again in our free time."

"O-Of course we will," Soma hug Erina. His face was expressionless. _(*I'm sorry Erina but this is the last time we will be together*)._ Erina hug Soma back she lean her head on his chest and slowly close her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Erina went home. As she entered their room, she saw Soma sitting on the bed with a language on the floor. "Soma? What are this luggage for? Are you going for a trip or something? If you are, then I'll prepare a snack for you to eat when you are going to travel," Erina turn around, she was about to exit the room.

"Erina, wait. I have something to say,"

Erina paused, she turn around to face Soma. "W-what is it? And why is your face like that? Did something happen?"

 _"Erina, I'm leaving."_

Erina was shocked, her eyes grew. "W-what?"

"I had already singed the divorce paper and I place it on the table. Like what you said before, we are just married with a contract we can have a divorce when we like too. now It's time for me to leave," Soma stood up and pick his luggage, he walk pass by Erina and step outside the mansion.

Erina quickly chase him and grabs his hand. "N-No! I don't want this! Don't leave me, Soma! Please, I was wrong. I don't want us to get divorce."

Soma stood still and hear what Erina is saying. "Please stay with me Soma, please be with me. I can't live without you. I need you ... I want you. I beg you please… **Don't do this to me!** " Erina shouted.

Soma drop his luggage. " this is just a mere contract,"He murmured

"I know I said that before, but that's not how it is. I am wrong, I want you to stay with me _because ….. because…_ " Erina started to tremble.

Soma rolled his hand to a fist. "Because of **what**? Tell me Erina, what is it? Why do you want me to be with you? Remember all of this was just a contract for the both of us, it's only for the sake of Your Grandfather you made this contract, for his sake."

Erina look up to Soma " _Because … I love you Yukihira Soma,"_

Soma's eyes widen on what Erina just had said. "W-what?"

Erina place one of her hand on her chest and smiled "I had fallen in love with you. I hide my feelings for you. I was afraid. I was a coward to tell you this before but I really do love you Soma, I had broken the contract on my no. one rule that is to never fall in love with you. But as time passes, I had develop a feeling of you. I want to erase the contract. I want us to start from the beginning. I want to be with you, I want to hold you more Soma. I want us to be really married, no contract, just us, "

Soma turn around to face Erina. "I'm sorry Erina but I can't go with your conditions. I can't love you Erina I can't feel the same way as you do because the person I love is ..."Soma bite his lips, " **Cecilia.** "

Erina's eyes widen her smile suddenly disappeared as Soma remove her hand and his arms, she shake her head. "N-NO! Soma – kun!"

Soma hugged Erina and kissed her in her forehead. "I'm really sorry but we can't love one another if we are going to be like this, I might hurt you more." he punch her on the stomach leading her unconscious.

" _S-Soma kun..._ _don't... leave ...me,_ " Erina whispered as her eyes slowly closed and she fainted.

" _Good bye Erina._ "

* * *

 ** _Soma! don't leave me!_** Erina wake up as she was in her room, she get up and open every closet but Soma's clothes was not there. She went out finding every door if he was there as she went outside. " ** _Soma! Soma! Soma! Where are you?! Tell me you are just joking! Please come back! Soma!"_**

" _Good bye Erina._ " that was the last word Soma said to her Erina breakdown . tears fell on her cheeks she place both of her hands covering her face , it started to rain she was still sitting on the floor, crying while shouting his name. At that time, someone stand in front of her, she look up to see who it was "S o m a-kun?"

"Erina, what are you doing? You will catch a cold once you stay in the rain. Let's get inside the mansion,"A similar voice said

 _"T-Tsukasa –kun,_ " Erina's tears fell again as she saw Tsukasa in front of her. He knelled down and hug her. Erina hug him back."Why must it be like this Why?"Erina said

"It's all right, it's all right, just let it all out. Cry out loud if you must,I'm always be right here "Eishi hug Erina tighter

Soma was walking his way letting him get wet in in the rain , his head was blank, his vision was blur, _(*Please I beg you don't leave me ,. because I love you Yukihira Soma!... I had fallen In love with you*)_ he rolled his hand to a fist and started to punch the wall.

" ** _DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT_**!" he shouted while punching the wall. His arms started to bleed and tears fell on his eyes he turn around and lean on the wall . "Erina, I'm sorry I had to hurt you, I had no other choice but to do that. I'm sorry that I lied to you Erina, I also had develop a feeling for you, I had loved you Erina,"he place his hand on his chest and punch it " _Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid! Soma you are such a stupid guy you are a worthless person a heartless person_ " His tears won't stop falling "when was the last time I had cried like this?"he said to himself

*Ding* Dong* *Ding* Dong*

Cecilia open the door as Soma stand in front of her, carrying his language with face was expressionless

"Soma dear, you are here." Cecilia smiled she hugged Soma as Soma just stared at her. "I thought you already left me."

"I'm back and now, I'll be staying with you starting today. I had already got divorce with Erina,Are you happy now?"Soma said

Cecilia smiled. "I'm glad you came back to me, come in Soma-dear! I'll prepare you a food. and yes I am happy about your decision"

* * *

It's been a week since Erina locked herself in her room, she hadn't step outside in her room since Soma left. She haven't eaten, taken a bath, didn't attend every meeting or go to work. She just laid on her bed wrap herself in a blanket and cried, always thinking about Soma. Her hair was a mess, her eyes swollen and she became slimmer. Hisako, Alice, Yuki, Ryoko and Megumi always visited her and tried their best to comfort Erina, but Erina ignored them. All of them are worried of her condition until Alice had enough of it,

"Okay, if Erina won't open this door, I'll force to open it!" Alice shouted.

"But how will you do that?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, and isn't it that this door is made like solid gold or something unbreakable?" Megumi said.

Alice grab an axe as she swing the axe on the door knob. "Whoa there! Easy girl, you might get hurt," Ryoko said.

Alice swing it again and again and again until the door had finally open, she the barge in and went closer to Erina.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get a grip Erina! If he left you then he left you , you can't do anything about it! Get over him already! Do you want yourself to die just for him?"

Erina sit up and look at Alice. "A..li..ce ?" Erina started to tear up.

Alice sit on the bed beside Erina and hug her. "Look at you, you're a mess. You haven't eaten, you're so slim right now. I know it's hard for you to get over him but you need to move on, what happen is already the can't do anything about it . Remember there are plenty of men outside and we are sicken worried about you,"

Hisako and the others entered the room and went closer to Erina. "Erina-sama, please don't do this to yourself … please, we beg you. We need you back," Hisako said.

Erina hug Alice tighter "Alice ... Everyone... I'm sorry ..."

"See? You made a lot of people worried about you and what's more Grandfather…. Grandfather … he is in the hospital right now!"

Erina's eyes grew. "G-Grandfather?! W-What happen to him?"

"After he heard about you're divorce, he collapse and was rushed to the hospital. He is in the hospital unconscious and he haven't awaken until now. If you are really worried about him then take a bath right now and let's go to the hospital okay," Alice said wiping the tears on Erina's corner eyes.

Erina quickly went to the shower to take her bath and change herself, she went down in the living room.

"Erina, you have a visitor," Megumi said.

Erina looked at her visitor and saw one of the staff in the Tootsuki. "Mr. Reymando, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Erina-sama but you had loss on becoming the director of Tootsuki,"

Erina was shocked, she drop her bag "W-what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm really sorry to tell you this but you are now been released on your position,"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Alice shouted.

Erina place her hand on Alice's shoulder, "Alice, calm down, I'll handle this. Tell me Mr. Reymando, who is the new director?"

Reymando look at the door " _Erina_ " A similar voice said as Erina look at the person standing behind the door.

"T-Tsukasa – kun," Erina went to Eishi, she grab his hand and pull him to an empty room.

"I didn't do this, the Elite Ten was the one who decide on this. It's not my fault, I'm sorry if this happen to you."

"N-no, this mustn't happen, this is not happening! Eishi, don't do this please, My family , My Grandfather had been working hard for this. I cannot let someone else be the new director."

Eishi turn around and look out of the window "I must really, truly, apologize for this Erina. But I cannot do anything for this,"

Erina lower her head and look at the floor . "Then tell me what I must do … What must I do to be the director again, to get back what my family had been working hard on?"

Eishi turn around to face Erina. "M _arry me_ ,"

* * *

Sachiiimai so how did you like that Soma already left Erina *sigh* such a heartbreak Well see ya next chapter everyone~~~~more dramas to come

 **Jonny Walker** :thanks for reading !... Well we will see about that he ... he ... gotta need it as a °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° surprise

 **Sorina** : thank you so much and I will make more jealous Soma(ŐωŐ人)

 **Guest (UPDATE!):** We will see about it soon ... and Sorry I already made them divorce ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

 **SomeRandomGuyOntheNet** :LOL I like your username ... anyways thanks for reading! and yes I am sorry for making it hard to understand i'll try my best to make the other chapters more neat ...ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	8. Chapter 8:Kidnapped

Sorry for the late update I was sick ugh I hate colds ! I hate it specially having a runny nose and coughing like a dog and letting me buy a lot of tissue especially I hate sore throat! well heck yeah i'm still sick but I must update this .

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

All thanks to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **faaiahnornajihah4** ╰(✧∇✧╰) for becoming my Penpal and fixing the Errors I'm glad you help me

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

It's been a year passed since Erina and Soma divorced Erina just bare the pain she is holding she had a hard time on what is happening to her life and decided on what Eishi had told her in marrying him if she want to become the director again because she had no other choice. Soma stayed with Cecilia in New York both of Erina and Soma had move the question is did they really moved on ?

 _Kimitsu Hospital [Room 301 (Nakiri Sanzemon)]_

Erina take a deep breath and let it out slowly she open the door and step inside the room close the door and look at her grandfather helplessly laying on the bed still unconscious she step closer to him and take her seat beside him she place the flower on the table and some fruits that she brought.

"Grandfather How are you feeling today? You know what I had a wonderful day today "Erina smiled she grab Sanzemon's hand and hold it tighter "I'm really sorry Grandfather that I had been lying to you all this time. I'm really sorry about my relationship with Soma that it was all a contract. And now that we had divorced the Tootsuki is in danger. I was dismissed as the director .Tsukasa-kun is the new director. I had to marry him for me to become the director. I had to do it for your sake and for the Tootsuki .Grandfather if you can hear me I'm really sorry please It's all right if you can't forgive me but the most important thing for now is your health . Please get well soon and don't hate me for what I had to do "Erina kissed Sanzemons forehead " _Goodbye now Grandfather_ _Take care"_

Erina step outside of the room and close the door then Sanzemon open his eyes " _Erina why would you risk on this kind of stuff ? I know that deep inside you are calling for help that someone should stop you on what you are about to do._ " He look at the flower that Erina place on the vase " _Erina I hope you made the right choice for you_ "

* * *

 _Wedding Bells , Wedding Bells_

While Erina was inside a room and seating on a vanity she look herself on the mirror her hair was tied in a Romantic Wedding Updo With A Bohemian Floral Crown"Erina is this really the right decision for you? Is this how my life goes? "She said to herself then her phone rang she took out her phone on her bag

 _(unknown number)_

 _"Hello?"_

 _….._

 _"Hello? Who might be this? "_

 _….._

" _If this is a prank please don't ever call me again_ " Erina continued then the person who called Erina hangs up Erina raise a brow "T _hat's weird calling for no reason_ "

 _*knock* *knock*_ Erina sama its time to go "Hisako said

Ah I'll be there just a minute " Erina place her phone on the vanity and stood up to fix herself

Erina stand in front of the closed door as she remembers the last time she stands in a chapel wearing a wedding dress she felt dejected about this

"Erina-sama are you sure about this? "Hisako said while fixing the veil or Erina

Erina snapped "Hisako! O-Of course I am. This is my decision after all I had no other choice "

"Erina-sama we can just back out of this if you-"Hisako paused when she looked at Erina's eyes as a tear fell down on her cheek she kept her mouth shut and just do what she had to do "

As the door open music started to play Erina look straight and she saw Soma standing on the right side of altar smiling at her she paused "Soma-kun ? " she shake her head and look at the altar again it was Tsukasa who was standing on the right side of the altar " Right! Why would I remember that " Erina slowly walk the aisle as she kept her eyes on Tsukasa until she was already beside him.

Eishi took her right hand and smiled at her "You look beautiful as always Erina"

Erina stared at Eishi and gave him a fake smile "Thank you Tsu-Eishi-kun"

The marriage ceremony begun as both Eishi and Erina were about to exchange their I do .

"Do you Eishi Tsukasa, take Nakiri Erina to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"Eishi look at Erina he grab Erinas hand and smiled at her" _I Do Father_

Do you Nakiri Erina, take Eishi Tsukasa to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Erina look at Esihi her hand was shaking her lips was trembling " _I-I-I_ "Eishi look at Erina he hold Erinas hand tighter " _I-_

 **CRASH !**

The window broke something got thrown inside the chapel and Erina was interrupted both of them turn around and they saw a can in the floor "what is that?" Erina said

 _*click* HIISSSSSSS_

A smoke come out of the can and now there are two more cans been thrown as smoke comes out everyone panicked

"Shit it's a tear gas! "Tsukasa remove his hand on Erinas and both of them covered their nose the smoke become thicker Eishi turn to look at Erina but she was not beside him he couldn't see anything because of the smoke .

 **AHHHHH!** "Eishi heard a scream his eyes grew it was the scream of Erina

" **Erina ! Erina !** "He yelled he searched everywhere but he can't find her, the only thing that he find was the flower Erina was holding and her ring " **ERRRRIIIIINNNNAAAA!"** He screamed

* * *

"Are you sure you got her right?"

"Yes, we tied her inside the room you may see her now "

"Good job"

 _Creeeeek_ "The door slowly open as a man went inside the room and stand in front of Erina she was laid down on the bed unconscious and blindfolded her hand and feet was chained to the bed the man kept staring at her he then smiled

" _Erina it's been a while_ "

It's been an hour Erina wake up she couldn't see anything because of the blindfold that was covering her eyes she was about to stand up but she realizing she was chained she cannot remove the blindfold because it was wrap to a chain she started to panic " _W-Where am I? Where am I? Eishi-kun! H-Help me !_ "she yelled but no one responded she kept on struggling until she fell on the floor "BAAM!" Then someone entered the room " _Who-who's there?_ " Erina asked she was scared her heart was throbbing fast she folded her knees and lean on the wall

"I see youre already awake .You've been kidnapped Lady "A similar voice said but Erina couldn't recocnnize who's voice it was

Erina started to sweat "Kidnap? If you want money I'm sorry but I can't give you any because I am broke right now you cannot get any money from me "

The man step closer to her and kneeled down place his right hand on her cheek "Broke? The Nakiri heir become broke?"

Erina felt disgusted "Get your filthy hands off me ! And yes I am broke! I was released as the director of the Tootsuki and now I have nothing! I have nothing!" she yelled

"Is that so?" The man remove Erina's blindfold and Erina slowly open her eyes her vision is quite a blur until she blink thrice and her vision became clear and she saw the man in front of her his face was covered with a mask and he is wearing a hood covering his hair .

"Whoever you are you can't get any money from me so please release me right now! "Erina demanded

"Ohh! I don't care if you are broke you are still a hostage for us just feel at home lady "The masked man said patting her head

"Feel at home my ass! You Dirty old shit!" Erina yelled

"Woah! There a lady shouldn't be saying those words "The masked man said

"Well I'm sorry I just got used on hearing it to someone "Erina said

"Someone? Who might it be? "The masked man asked

I-I don't want to talk about it! "Erina shouted

"Okay then if you want to talk with someone then just call us and we will have a chat with you I bet you are hungry today let me prepare you something "The masked man stood then he left the room closing it and lock it Erina kept on struggling just to remove the chain then she give up " What's going on now ? Somebody please help me! " Erina said

* * *

"Did you find any trace where Erina is? Have you find anything ? Did you find where the kidnappers are? "Eishi said to the detectives he couldn't imagine on what is happening to Erina right now

"'I'm sorry Sir. But please wait patiently we are still finding any trace that the kidnappers had left "The detective said

Eishi grab the collar of the detective "Hurry it up ! What if something bad happen to her ! "Eishi shouted

"Please sir calm down we are trying our best for this we will not stop until we find one "The detective said

"Tsukasa Eishi! stop it! " A voice shouted

"Eishi turn around to look who it was "Alice "

"I've heard what happen to my cousin did she really been kidnapped? "Alice asked

Eishi nodded "Yes , she is "

Alice breaks down " Erina , my dear cousin had been kidnapped what is happening to her right now? Please hurry, hurry up and find her I want to see her , I want to embrace her right now I beg you " Alice said

The detective look at Alice with concern"Don't worry Lady Alice We will find her no matter what. We won't stop until we find her. "

* * *

Erina was still on the floor she look at the her kidnappers all of them are wearing a mask and a hood hiding their identity they were gambling in the room drinking , smoking , spitting on the floor , laughing hard , betting on their money she was disgusted just by looking at them when she took a glimpse on them they were whispering something to one another while looking at her she knew that they were talking about her , her throat started to dry on of them stand up and went to Erina "Here drink this " he offered her a water

Erina look at who it was it was the same man who he meet earlier " Why would I drink your filth? You Guys Disgust me ! "

The masked man was quite offended "Hey i'm treating you nice here so drink it up sweetheart"

Erina glared at him "Sweetheart? I am not your sweetheart !

D-R-I-N-K U-P! "The masked man said

Erina had no choice but to get the glass water and drink it she was smell alcohol with it she just take a small sip _*(Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,)*_ she was disgusted on doing this "there happy! "

Drink it all and son't stop until the glass is empty "The masked man ordered

Erina look at the glass the water was half full she then drink the water until she couldn't bare the smell the accidentally spilled the water in her dress and she cough the masked man chuckled " Good girl , now as you know the glass that you are holing is the same thing I used in drinking alcohol and water you must say that you used what I had already used means we had an indirect kiss ... felt disgusted yet sweetheart? " the mas gave Erina his handkerchief

Erina rolled her hand to a fist _*(Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,Indirect kiss Ew!,Ew!,Ew!,)*_ "Erina take the handkerchiefe and throw it to him" _AHHHHHH!_ LEAVE ME ALONE! "She shouted

the masked man chuckled " Okay , okay let's go guys little miss bride here want some privacy " all of them step outside the room " See you later sweetheart "the masked man said before closing the door .

 _AAAAHHHH!_

* * *

The next day

"Here eat up they said you didn't eat yesterday "The mask man place the food on Erina's lap

Erina glared at him "Why should I eat your filthy food "

"Here you go again Such a stubborn girl hey I spend money on that and they are not filthy so eat up or I'll rape you here and now Sweetheart " The mask man said

Erina instantly wrap her hand around her body "P-Pervert! You men are such a maniac!And please stop calling me sweetheart! " Erina had no choice she take the fork and eat the food her taste buds glimmers as she chew down the food it taste something that she had tasted before "H-Hey this food it's just like the food I had tasted before … but I cannot remember when was the time I had tasted this

The masked man sit beside on the bed "Deal with it i'll call you sweetheart whenever I want tell me why did you became broke?

Erina just kept on chewing the food "Why should I tell you "she murmured

"Tell me right now or I'm really going to rape you " The masked man said

"O-Okay ! "Erina place the fork on her plate " I'll just cut it short a year ago Since my husband divorce me and left me I lock myself up within a week in my room then my grandfather collapsed the time he heard about our divorce and up until now he still haven't waken up and I was about to visit him in the hospital until one of the staff came to me and said that I was already released as the director and that it was passed down to my ex-boyfriend and now I had no choice but to obey his condition and that is to marry him.

"Your Husband divorced you? And that you are marrying your Ex –Boyfriend? "The masked man said.

"Yes! That bastard just left me! I had been texting him and calling him but he never replied to any of them. "Erina clench her arms "I was... hurt so bad I had confessed to him that I really loved him but "Erina paused she look down" He – He love someone else!. I had hated him for that !I started to feel the hatred boil to my blood. "Erina said

The masked man tilted his head "Is that so ... But do you still love him? If you do and once he came back to you will you give him a chance? "

"Huh! Love him? Give him a chance what kind of question is that! "Erina growled

"It just went to my mind so? What is your answer? "The masked man said

Erina look at the masked man "I-I don't know….. Why are you asking me about this anyways?

The masked man scratch his hair on the back of his head "Ah N-Nothing … I was bored so I want to have a chat with you okay so tell me will you do that ?

Erina place her hand on her chest "I-I don't know! AHHHHHH! "Erina throw the plate scattering the food on the floor "Please Leave me **Alone!** And stop asking me those!.You...You "Erina started to tear up " You are just a kidnapper! ,You shouldn't be asking me about my petty love story! Because you don't know anything about how I had felt about it ! On how I was hurt and trashed like i'm useless ! "Erina shouted ,she was enraged she rolled her hand to a fist.

The masked man was shocked looking at her reaction he was about to say something but after looking at her, he just stood up and walk out of the room quietly and closed the door It's been 2 days Erina wanted to escape from this horrible place and get back to reality.

"Boss we are going to search for someone are you sure you can watch her by yourself?

"Yes of course I can what do you think? I can't"

"Well of course you can!You are our leader afterall and nobody can't defeat you then we are going now see you later."

"Oh by the way buy me some squid tentacles later okay"

"You and your obsession with it … Okay Okay let's go guys"

As the other kidnappers left leaving their leader behind to watch over Erina , Erina on the other hand heard their conversation "Okay so this means I can escape right now since it's just this guy who will stay and watch for me "It already started to rain as Erina planned her escape " Okay I can do this! I can do this ! one …two… three…

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH!** "Erina screamed as the mask man hurriedly went to Erina he unlock the door and saw her lying on the ground "Mister can please remove this chain in my hand? I feel down and it just twisted my wrist and it hurts really bad"

The masked man was confused he went to her and bend into his knees get his keys and unlock the chain and look at Erina " Better? "he asked

Erina smiled " _Better?_ " She grab the wood that she hide under the bed and swing it twice to the man letting him down she hurriedly pick the key and unlock the chain on her feet she stand up and dashed away out of the place until she exited her way out it began to rain " _Yes I finally get out. I did it! I finally escaped from that horrible place and that horrible person_ "Erina was looking at the building while running away she turn around to look at her way then she slip down at the river banks "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! " She shouted as she hold on to a branch of a tree to save herself down into a river,however the rain gets even harder and the wind blows harder until the branch snapped and Erina fell down the river

 _"SPLASH!"_

Erina open her eyes she was under the _water "Is this the end ? Is this my final day? How foolish can this be? I guess this is how I am going to die. I still have a lot of things to do and a lot of things to say but I guess its too late for me to do that"_ She said to herself she keeps on thinking on what will happen to her ,her eyes was about to close until she heard a big splash a splash that something fell in front of her she couldn't see it clearly her vision was blurred but the last thing she saw was a hand reaching out to her.

 _HAAAAHHH! *huff* huff* huff*_ "Erina wake up as she place her hands on her cheeks "Am I already dead? " She pinches herself "Ouch! I guess I am not "She look at herself as she was on the bed changed and wrap with a blanket

" What happen? I thought I was dead " Erina stood up as she went out of the room she saw the masked man standing looking out of the window and saw the exit door open "Wait this is the chance for me to escape !" Erina was about to escape her way out until the masked man suddenly collapse. Erina abrusptly turn around and saw him lying on the floor. " Ah!" she turn to look at the door open but something change her mind

"That's right I remember now the hand reaching out to me that I saw it was him! He-he save me!" Instead of escaping Erina went to where the man lied down as she kneeled down "Hey! Are you alright? " She said

"Just forget about me and Escape "the masked man said

Erina place her hand on his neck "You're having a fever! " Hesitate at firts but Erina made up her mind. She carried him with all her might since the masked man's body are larger than hers and placed him down to bed she went to take a towel , bucket with water and went to him she remove his clothes She remove his clothes and left him in his boxer, then sponge bath him to reduce his body temperature.She was worried about him she don't know why she was doing this taking care of her kidnapper.

"Why must you save me? "Erina asked after a while Erina was watching him as he wake up and look at Erina

"Why didn't you escape? This is the chance for you to escape .Why didn't you get the chance "The masked man asked his voice was weak

"You had saved me from drowning and I just can't see you suffer I know you had kidnapped me but I also want to thank you for saving me "Erina said

The man didn't say anything he was too weak to speak his fever got higher he was sweating more and more he was panting he hold Erinas hand and that he fell asleep Erina was shocked his touch was similar to something she had felt before.

Erina watched him as she observed him " _What is your reason why you kidnap me?_ _You didn't care about money_ what is it? _What do you want from me? The way you touch my hand felt someone's warmth before More importantly who are you? Who are you really are?"_ Erina questioned she look at her hand as she can't stop thinking on what she had feel earlier she had a lot of question to ask to him she look at the man as she slowly reach her hand to remove the man's mask her hands was shaking she couldn't possibly think on what she is about to see. She was curious about him she can't control her hand. Her heart beats faster and faster until she place her hand on the mask as she slowly remove the mask thunderstorm roar on the sky she gasp. Her purple eyes grew, her lips shivered, Her body trembled ,Her heart beats faster than before the mask fell on the ground as a tear fell on her cheek.

 _"Y-Yukihira Soma "_

* * *

 _ **Sachiimai here !** You guys made me happy ! chapters might update slow this time ... maybe ... oh I don't know ... let's see about it anyways thank you for reading this story everyone !_ヽ(▽￣ )ﾉ/(＿△＿)ヽ( ￣▽)ﾉ

 **Love it:** Updates well here it is

 **Jonny Walker:** Oh i'm evil I see ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ well i'll be more eviler then hahaha :D oh Soma will always do something to get his woman back and here ya have it ...

 **SomeRandomGuyOntheNet** :Oh! thanks ... me too I also love tragedy stories ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

 **JeGosu** : wooot! woot ! so I made you speechless in the end ヽ(^o^)丿 you'll find out in the future chapters if they will end up together

 **Guest** :well it didn't took long until they both meet again ... you have all your questions answered in this chapter ...(ŐωŐ人)

 **mickeyt0613** : its been a while (づ￣ ³￣)づha ha awww I guess i made you sad don't worry i'll made something good next chapter to bring back the happy chappy duo :D

 **Katbroo** : wow! thanks for that rate ! and thanks also for reading my other story ... I had some other story started but it's a draft but i still need to finish this up before i post it i guess anyways thanks for reading !ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ

 **felixthebleach** : hmmmm it will be 50/50 tragic or not °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° let's see about it

 **Guest:** wow! thanks for the rate ... lemons... lemons...lemons hehe I don't know 50/50 of chances I might write lemons ...ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **IceColdSea** : Side characters will get some spotlight in the future chapters i'm just to lazy to write them in the previous chapter *+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+ anyways thanks for reading !

 **Meridiem** : (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧awwww thank you for that ... yah you can hate the OC right now specially " **Cecilia your breaking my heart"** hahaha

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	9. Chapter 9:After a long time

_All Right I'M BACK! I'm having a hard time making new chapters ... because of my health condition ..but that won't stop me on making my chapters and ending this story ... oh so help me GOD ..._

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

All thanks to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **faaiahnornajihah4** ╰(✧∇✧╰) for becoming my Penpal and fixing the Errors I'm glad you help me

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"_ _Y-Yukihira Soma."_

Erina couldn't believe on what she had saw. She quickly stood up as the chair fell down and she kept her eyes on him, thunders roar to the sky. Yukihira Soma, her pretended husband, now become her Ex-husband, that she had fallen in love with had come back after a year pass, her head was spinning with questions but what's more important now is why did Soma came back and kidnapped her? She don't know what to do as she breath heavily and place both of her hands on her chest.

Soma slowly opens his eyes and saw a surprised Erina. " _Surprised?_ "He murmured.

Erina couldn't move as if she was frozen. The wind blew passing at them, it was cold, her heart beats even faster. Soma got up and he slowly sits down, look at Erina and smiled at her.

" _Erina it's been a while isn't it? I thought I could hide my face for a while but I guess you find it out quickly. How have you been doing? Have you-_ "

Before Soma could end up his words Erina quickly rolled her hands to a fist and punch him on the face. She gave him a punch as hard as she can, making his lips bleed. Soma was shocked, he paused for a while then he place his index finger on his bleeding lips and wipe the blood off. Erina's eyes keeps on tearing.

" _H-How can you do this? After all what you had done to me. You had the guts to show your face to me again! Yukihira-kun, how can you be so_ _ **SELFISH!**_ " Erina take a step back. " _YOU SELFISH COWARD INHUMAN BRUTAL MAN!_ "Erina shouted. Soma's eye grew, Erina was about to run away but Soma grab her hand. " _Erina, wait, let me –"_

" _Don't touch me! I don't know you anymore! I don't want to see you! I-I HATE YOU!_ " Thunder roar to the sky again. Erina pushed Soma's hand away from her.

" _Erina!_ " Soma shouted. He stood up fast. He didn't expect this from her at all. All he wanted to see was her warm smile, all he wanted to do is to apologize to her, wipe her tears off, hold her once more and wrap his hands around her, hug her like they always do but alas, he can't do it all. What he can see was a terrified crying lady, looking in front of him. Besides, whose fault was it in the first place? He slowly reached his hands to her cheeks and wipes the tears on her eyes.

 _"_ _I Said. Don't. Touch. Me!_ "Erina grab the bucket and swing it to Soma, leading him down. She throw the bucket, take a step back and run away.

Soma stand up but his head is spinning. "Erina, wait, Erina…" He fell onto the ground as he was panting, his vision got blurred and all he can see was Erina running away from him. That's right she hates him.

* * *

Erina run as fast as she could, crying. The sky was grey, it was still raining outside until she find her way out of the building and went to Alice's place.

 _*ding * dong* ding* dong*_

The doorbell rang fast as Erina kept on pushing the doorbell.

" _Coming~~ Can you just wait a little bit._ " Alice remove her apron as she toss it to the couch. She was preparing for dinner and was expecting Ryo to be the person ringing the doorbell. She open the door and her eyes widen as saw her dear cousin Erina standing in front of the door. She was dripping wet. She was panting and trembling, she was cold.

" _A…lice.._ " Erina breaks down. Alice was shocked " _Erina!_ " She hurriedly bend on her knees and hug her tightly.

" _Erina! I was worried about you! What happen to you? Did you get hurt? Did the bad guys hurt you?_ "Alice ask but Erina keep on crying, she cried louder and louder. This is the first time Alice saw her cousin cried like this. She had never seen her cry like this back when they were still a child. She doesn't know what to do so she just watch her cousin cry.

" _Yukihira-kun….. Yukihira-kun, he's back…._ " Erina said.

Alice was shocked on what Erina had said, she hug her tightly. " _It's okay … It's okay now … Everything will be fine, Erina._ "

After a while, Alice comforted Erina until she felt better. Erina told Alice what had happen to her. Alice gasp while place her right hand on her mouth.

" _Soma had kidnapped you! Why would he do that?! Let's call the police and report this immediately. Then I'll call Tsukasa and let him know you are here._ " Alice took her phone out and was about to dial the police station.

Erina place her hand on Alice's phone and pushing it down. "N-No, I don't want to do that Alice."

Alice looks at Erina. "Why?"

Erina look down. "Just let's not do it. Alice, please, can you respect my decision just for once? If Eishi find this out, everything will get worse. Alice, can we make this our secret? Please."

Alice smile and pat Erina on the head. "Okay, fine, I will respect your decision if that's what you want. I promise I won't tell a single soul about this. But we can tell this to the other gals right? Especially Hisako who was sicken worried about you and Yuki , Ryoko, and Megumi who was also looking for you."

"O-Of course, I am also worried about them." Erina said.

Alice grab her apron and wear it. "Then stay here for the night, I know that you haven't eaten so I am preparing dinner. But don't criticize my cooking or else you won't be eating any of it."

Erina giggled. "Thank you Alice."

* * *

 _"_ _Boss … Hey Boss … Wake up …. Wake up…. Oh man look at that bruise on his lips did he get hit by something_?"

Soma heard a voice mumbling, he slowly open his eyes as he saw his gang surrounded and looking at him.

"Look! Hey, he's waking up." Daigo said.

Soma slowly sit up, his head was still hurting because of Erina swinging the bucket on him earlier, he place his hand on his head and make his usual grin face. "Yo!"

"Yo!? Really, now? We just left you for about 3 hours and now we found you lying on the floor. So tell us what happen? And where did Lady Erina go?" Takumi said.

Soma just chuckled. "I let her go. "

"What!? You did what!?" Takumi shouted.

Soma told them everything that happened earlier. All of them were shocked as they remove their mask and threw it away.

You got punch by Erina , wow i didn't know she is that strong "Shoji and Daigo chuckled

"Stop laughing you shitty heads "Soma said

"Boss, I guess our mission failed." Shun said.

"Yeah, it failed. How are we supposed to tell him about this?" Soma asked.

"Let us just say that she was a strong woman that we failed to lock her up, hahhahah!" Daigo said.

"Moron." Hayama said.

Soma stand up as he look outside the window.

" _(*Don't touch me! I don't know you anymore! I don't want to see you!*)._ Those words break him apart. _(* I-I HATE YOU!*)_ "Erina, how long have you been holding those pain of yours? But…" He place his hands to his hair and grin. "I must say Erina, you've grown hotter after a year passed. No matter what, I will get what belongs to me, besides Erina, you still haven't tried my special squid experiments." Soma imagine Erina being forcefully violated to eat the squid dish while she begs for mercy.

 **Soma's Imagination**

 _(*"Come on now Erina, eat this. Let's see if your tongue is good as it says._

 _AAHHHH… Nooooo … Soma-kun …. Noooo… Have mercy on me. I will be a good wife and start to listen to you, just please not that …*)_

 _End of imagination_

"KUUU~ Erina, you will be mine once again. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Soma place both of his hand to his hips and started his wired laugh, all of his subordinated looked at him with a weird look.

"EHHHHH? Look at boss right now, what do you think he is saying?" Shoji said.

"I-don't know but I bet it have to do with Lady Erina." Takumi said.

"Yeah, I bet he is having his weird imagination of her." Hayama said.

* * *

Nakiri Alice Apartment

The next day, Erina woke up. She stretched her arms and yawn, she went down stairs as she saw four ladies waiting for her to go down and staring at her.

"ERINACHIIIIIIII!" Yuki shouted as the four ladies went to Erina and hug her tightly.

Erina startled "You guys – "

"Erina-sama! We had been worried about you. Did the kidnappers done something bad to you?" Hisako said worriedly.

"Yeah, let us report them immediately!" Ryoko suggested.

"Let us torture them for what they had done to you!" Yuki also added.

Erina just smiled at them. "Calm down everyone ….The most important thing here is that I'm okay, right?"

"You guys, _Erina is right. Let us just be thankful she is here and she is safe with us._ " Megumi said.

" _Erina, you have a visitor_." Alice said while wiping the plate.

Erina look to see who it is. She saw Eishi standing in front of the door. " _Tsukasa-kun!_ "

" _Erina!_ " Eishi went to Erina and hug her tightly. " _Erina, I've been worried about you, I thought I can't no longer see you me what happen to you, did you get hurt? Did something happen to you? Tell me."_

Erina shake her head. " _N-Nothing bad happen to me, I swear. But why are you here? I thought I should be the one going to you instead."_

" _I want to pay Alice a visit and inform her that we still haven't get any clue on where you are but then she said you are here so I rushed to see you here. I'm just glad you are back."_ Eishi said.

" _Thank you for worry about me, then well Eishi–kun, I have something to say._ " Erina said.

"What is it?" Eishi asked.

"About the marriage, can we just wait a little longer for us to get married? If it's okay with you…" Erina said.

Eishi smiled. "I see ... Sure, let's wait for a little longer then. I will respect your decision."

Erina smiled. "Thank you, Eishi-kun."

* * *

Few days passed, and Erina recovered about her getting kidnapped by Soma. She had promise to forget about it and never talk about it. She was walking out of the school while looking at the flowers that was planted beside a tree. _(*But do you still love him? if you do and once he came back to you will you give him a chance? *)"Erina shake her head._ "Why am I thinking about that!?" *sigh* "I will make sure that I will never see him again for sure!" While she was about to step out of the school campus, someone tap her on her shoulder. She turn around to see who it was.

"AH! Mr. Akayama!?" Erina said.

(Mr. Akayama. A guy with light blue hair and yellow eyes in his 30's, one of the staff of Tootsuki but now currently working on being a director on a modeling show. He was also the person who was in charge in the magazine that the Tootsuki release every month. He didn't have any clue who Erina had married because of his traveling and busy schedule, he wasn't updated on what is happening about them.)

"Ah, Erina! Good timing you are here!" Akayama said.

Erina slightly bowed. "Good morning too. What is it? Do we have an urgent meeting?"

"Well kind of, this is good news. We had found the perfect face for Tootsuki! I meet him last time in France and I offer him if he want to be the new face for Tootsuki since our model had an accident. I was worried at first that he will reject my offer but then he said that he will do it and it's for free!" Akayama said cheerily.

Erina smiled. "T-That's a good news then, did Eishi know about this?"

"Yes, I already told him about this and he approve it. He said that you should handle this since he is going to Korea right now for a business meeting." Akayama said.

"Great! Then, when will I meet him?" Erina said.

Akayama look at his watch. "He said that he will be here in about now- "

A car parked beside them, then the driver step outside the car. Erina's eyes grew as the man remove his shades and smiled at them "Sup!"

" **Y-You**! W-What are you doing here!?" Erina said.

Soma steps closer to Erina And Akayama "Ah! You didn't know?" Soma said.

Erina raise a brow. "Know what? Don't tell me you are – "

Akayama smiled. "Yes, he is Lady Erina. He is the person who will be the new face of Tootsuki for this month! Covering up the new fashion and of course the gourmets but still isn't it wonderful that he will do this without any exchange?"

Erina's eyes grew more. "What?! N-No way! I cannot accept this! He can't be the person who am I going to work with!"

Akayama look at Erina. "Hmmm? But Lady Erina, why not? Did you know this person? Have you two meet before?"

Erina cross her arms. "Ah, that-" Erina glared at Soma. "N-No, I haven't- I haven't meet him before. This is the first time I meet him."

Akayama clap his hands. "Ohhh, I see. Then we don't have any problem then. Oh, I forgot, you two don't know each other, how about you two introduce each other? Come on, don't be shy."

Erina and Soma face each other. Soma offer his hand. "Hello there. My name is Yukihira Soma and I am the person who had been offered to be the next new face of Tootsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you and work with you Lady Erina."

Erina look at Soma. "Nice to meet you. I guess you already know my name. And it's nice to be working with you." Instead of shaking his hand, she just tap her hand to his and look away.

Akayama look at them both. "Alright! Then let's start to work our fists! How about we go and have a cup of tea?"

Erina, Soma and Akayama went to a room and have their seat. Erina was frustrated just by looking at Soma.

"Okay, so here it is the scrip!" Akayama hand the paper to Soma. "Well, you may not know but Lady Erina here, wrote the script herself."

Soma take the scrip and take a look on it, he then look at Erina and smiled. "I guess Lady Erina here have a lot of imagination going on her head."

Erina blushed. "S-Shut up! A-Anyways, when will we shoot this? I want this to be done as quickly as it could be."

"We still haven't scheduled it. But we can start by tomorrow if it's okay for you guys for us to prepare." Akayama said.

"Sure, let start by tomorrow, there's no problem for me in it, how about you Lady Erina?" Soma said looking directly at Erina.

Erina cross her arms. "It's fine by me too, I don't mind at all. Then if that's all, I'll be taking my leave. Mr. Akayama, can you please send me the details about the shoot and the venue for tomorrow. I am busy right now."

"Ah, sure thing Lady Erina. I will, sure, you may leave if you are busy." Akayama said.

"Thank you. Then good day for the both of you." Erina said as she stood up and step out of the room.

"Ah~~ That's weird of Lady Erina, she seems so cold this day. I wonder what happen to her?" Ayakaya said.

"I guess she just have an interest on me."Soma chuckled.

"Really now? I'm just glad she is back." Akayama said.

* * *

Okay, here we are! (Tootsuki studio)

Erina , Soma and the other staff prepared for the shoot. Soma went to the dressing room to start dressing himself and with the help of the makeup artist to prepare him. Erina went to help the other staff to prepare for the studio.

"Mr. Yukihira, are you ready?" Akayama said.

Erina take her seat while waiting for Soma. "Why is he taking so long?"

"Sorry I took so long." Soma step outside the dressing room.

Erina look at him, he was wearing a plain white shirt top and a slim black leather jacket, a black jeans and a boat shoes, his bangs was gelled up. Erina look at him and blushed. "He did change a lot even for a year, his figures are more mature now, is he getting a little bit taller? And his red hair is getting longer, his body it is still well build, maybe more studier." She kept her eyes on him. Soma went to his position and look at them.

Akayama look at Erina. "Then, are we ready? Lady Erina?"

But Erina didn't respond, she was still staring at Soma who was waiting for their go signal.

"Lady Erina?" Akayama snap his finger.

Erina snapped, she was embarrassed that everyone was thinking she was looking at Soma and taking interest on him "Ah! Y-yeah, let's start!"

Soma smiled then he poses himself.

*Click* click* click*

Soma was having fun doing the photo shoot he look at Erina then he unbutton three of his buttons on his blouse and pose a sexy pose and having a smirk on his face.

Erina's face flustered she look at Soma (* _What is this guy doing! He is doing this on purpose isn't he.*_ ) she take a water bottle and have a drink.

 _Soma smiled (* I knew it , she still can't resist me oh Erina just tell me that you still like me .*)_

After a few shots and few change of clothes and pose, Erina was on the screen looking at Soma's photo and she was blushing while looking at his _photo, (*never expect this guy is photogenic and he is good at any pose he do *)_ she kept her eyes on the photo.

Soma look at Erina and went beside her. "So? How's the photos?"

Erina snapped. "Ah! Yukihira! Don't startle me like that! The photo …. It's fine, just fine."

Soma raise a brow and wear his slightly smug smirk. "Just fine? Are you sure? Then how do I look?"

"Just fine." Erina said as she look away.

Soma grin. "Really?"

"Yeah! Really, anyways, take five and we will shoot our last shoot for today." Erina said.

"Okay~~" Soma said.

5 min later, it's the last shoot for today and everyone busy preparing for it. Erina was waiting for Soma and his last attire.

As Soma step outside the changing room, he was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo and his hair was swept towards back, Erina's heart throb fast. "Wait, why is my heart beating so fast?" She shake her head. "Erina, you must not fall for him!"

Soma went to his spot and posed and the photographer prepared himself. "Okay, let's begin in three, two, one!"

*click* click* click*

Erina look at the photos that was taken and something went wrong on his pose. _Wait a minutes…_

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Erina shouted.

Soma stop posing and the photographer stop from taking photos. Both look at Erina. "I'm just posing on what you said."

Erina shake her head. "No, no! That's not it! You didn't do what I write down."

Soma raise a brow. "I did it."

"Ugh! No, you didn't! Do I need to teach it to you?!"

Erina went to Soma and teach him the proper pose. "There!"

Erina take a step back, she was about to turn her body to return to her position when she trip to the wire. She was about to fall but then Soma quickly wrap his left arms on her waist grab her left hand and pull her closer to him. Erina place her right hand on Soma's chest and her other leg was up .Both of them look at each other for a while. Their face are only few inches apart. "Watch where you're stepping." Soma whisper at Erina with his husky voice.

 _*click*_

Erina blushes hard and pushed Soma away and run away. Soma run to Erina and catch her.

The staffs went silent. Then they sneak a look at the picture that was accidently captured by the photographer.

"Hey, Mr. Akayama! Look at this!" The photographer said.

Akayama look at the photo and smiled. "It's like they have a chemistry with one another, I like it !"

"Erina! Wait! Where are you going? We still haven't finish the shooting!" Soma said.

"Agh! Get away! Leave me alone! And don't call me Erina!" Erina shouted as she kept on walking away from him.

"No!" Soma grabs Erina's hand.

"Let go of me!" Erina struggled, she just want to be alone right now.

"Why are you being like this!?" Soma questioned.

Erina stopped struggling and face him. " _Gosh! You still have the guts to question me? After what you had done. You divorce me, left me and after that, I had waited for you for a year but you never come back. Then after a year you kidnapped me?! What kind of human are you? Do you think you can play with me? Is this how you treat a girl? After all I had done! You really are a gangster, a selfish one. You should be thankful I didn't call the police and told them what you had done!_ " Erina harshly remove her hand from Soma, she was about to run away but Soma's voice stop her.

"Then why didn't you do that!?" Soma said. Erina stand still. "Why didn't you call the police then?"

Erina turn her head to face Soma. "I… I don't know! You of all people! You and your kind are all the same!" Erina shouted and run away.

Soma was about to catch her but he just stood there and watch Erina run away. When he couldn't saw Erina anymore, he went back to the studio and looked at the staff fixing the shoot setting.

Akayama went to Soma. "I'm terribly sorry for Lady Erina behaviors, I don't know why she run away, I guess the shooting is done Mr. Yukihira."

Soma look at Akayama. "It's okay, it's my fault anyways. I guess it's time for me to go to change this outfit."

"Ah, before you change, can I ask you a favor?" Akayama said.

Soma cross his arms. "What is it?"

"I know it's a sudden favor and yet you both had just met each other but when I look at you both, as if I can see a strong chemistry between the two of you. Well, you can call it weird but Lady Erina had been acting too cold this days and on what had happen to her lately. From the first moment I saw her few years ago, she was a gentle and kind person beneath her the iron mask. But now, she became cold as if someone snatch her smile away and tear it multiple times and when she grew older, she became colder and colder. I just don't know what had happen to her lately. Yukihira Soma, would you please help Lady Erina to find her happiness? It's a favor of mine, and of course if it isn't a bother to you."Akayama said.

Soma smiled at Akayama. "She really is as cold as ice . But even if she will hate me. I will gladly accept your favor Mr. Akayama."

Akayama smiled relief. "Thank you, ."

"Ahhhh! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Erina bury her face on a pillow. She went straight home after having an argument with Soma.

"Why must he be here?!" She place her hand on her chest. "Why must I still feel this? Erina, get a hold of yourself! I must not go back to the he is a stranger a stupid not hot monster! that I hate!"Erina look at her left side and saw a box on the corner she went closer to the box and open it she took out the lion (Soma) stuff toy that Soma gave to her "I do hate him but why do I still kept this stuff ? Erina, just play the role of hating him and everything will be fine.I meant what could happen if I kept on staying away and hating him."

* * *

 **Nakiri Mansion (10 days later)**

Erina is drinking her tea and having a chat with Alice, Megumi, Yuki and Ryoko .

"Erina – Sama, the magazine is already out!" Hisako said.

"Ah Hisako, good, let's see it!" Erina take the magazine and she knew that she hate to see his face but she must look at how did Mr. Akayama did his job for this issue. She remove the brown envelop then she flips the magazine, her eyes grew as she as she look at the Cover of the magazine "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Alice and the others look at the magazine and they all gasp. "Erina, you both did-?"Alice said

It was Soma and Erina photo on the front cover, the accident that happen where the photographer accidentally take was the one that was used for the front cover and had a quote written "When someone truly love you, you can see it truly in their eyes."

Erina unconsciously drop the magazine while her head digesting on what just she saw. Alice's hand work fast and catch it before it falls. She take a sip on her tea then open the magazine and look at it.

Alice spits her tea with a shock"Erina!, you didn't tell us that you were working with your Ex-Husband?"

WHAT!? "Yuki , Megumi ,Hisako and Ryoko went to Alice and look at the magazine

"It's an accident okay! And why am I in the cover magazine?!" Erina shouted.

She grabs the magazine that Alice was holding and hold it tightly that it almost crumple. "That's it, I'm going to talk to him." Determined, she went straight to the door and exited her way out.

"Erina, where are you going?" Ryoko try to catch to Erina but she is nowhere to be seen. Erina already left the mansion.

* * *

Seoul, South Korea 2:50 pm

*knock* knock*

"Eishi –dono, the magazine is here. Would you like to look at it?" A black haired girl said.

Eishi who was busy typing on his laptop stops and look at his assistant. "Ah, sure thing. Please leave it to my table."

His assistant place the magazine on the table and take her leave. Eishi stop for a while from his work and decide to look at the magazine. He's hand are taking out of the magazine from the brown envelope but halfway of the process, someone knock on the door.

"Pardon me, Eishi-dono. is here for the meeting."

"Okay, tell him that I'll be there in a minute." He puts the magazine back in the envelope.

"As you wish."

Eishi place the magazine inside his drawer and step outside of his office. He didn't saw the front cover of the magazine but only half page of the back cover of the magazine.

* * *

 **Akamaya Mansion**

Erina rushes to where Akayama is she bang the door and saw Akayama sitting on his couch while reading a magazine on his living room"Mr. Akayama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ah! Lady Erina. How are you? You didn't come back the last time we were shooting. Did something happen between the both of you?" Akayama said calmly. Not that he didn't expect his Boss to come and see him early as the magazine is out.

Erina take a deep breath," _calm Erina, calm down."_

"Good day to you too Mr. Akayama. I'm sorry I didn't go back when the time we were shooting. I had some urgent things that happen and there are **no particular events** that happen between I and Yukihira…kun." She purposely stressed the word **no.**

"Anyways, never mind that. What I came here for is this." Erina place the magazine on the table. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Akayama? I didn't approve of me being part of the magazine front cover."

Akayama smiled at Erina. "Oh, but today's issue is for a couples edition and I thought of using the "accidental "picture of you and Mr. Yukihira. Well, I'm very sorry lady Erina. I know that you are angry with me but I am truly sorry for putting you in the cover magazine without your permission."

Erina sighed. "I am not angry at you Mr. Akayama, it's just that I hates being in the magazine, (*especially with **this guy** *) and since you already released the magazine, we can't do anything about it. I know you had put a lot of effort in it and I appreciate it. It's just that I hate showing my face to everyone now that I'm in a situation like this." Erina drift her eyes to the floor.

Akayama tilted his face. "I'm glad Lady Erina appreciated my work. I guess that you are quite down, so how about having a victory party?"

"V-Victory party!?" Erina looked at Akayama.

"Since Mr. Yukihira here is treating us to a party tonight, you might as well come with us." Akayama suggested.

"Wait, ummm… You see…" Erina was about to reject the offer but then she was cut off by a voice.

"Of course she is coming, since we all are also coming with her." Alice shouted from behind her back.

Erina turn around to face Alice. "Alice! What are you doing here?! And you also bring the others?"

"What~~? We got bored so we followed you. So its official Mr. Akayama, tell Mr. Yukihira that Erina **will be coming** and tell him that she also invited her friends." Alice smiled mischiefly.

Akayama clap his hand. "Great! Since Lady Alice approves it, then I'll tell him right away!"

"Wait… I didn't … approve it! " Erina interrupt.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy Erina. You will ruin the fun." Alice said.

"It might be fun for you to have at least a day off Erina." Megumi said with her motherly smile.

"Just like what Megumi said. It will be nice to look at you stress free, Lady Erina." Hisako said.

Yuki, and Ryoko just nodded agreed, Erina only could sighed.

"Fine, I'll go since you guys won't stop unless I join. Then Mr. Akayama, where is this party going to be held at?"

Umm…. He said that it will be at the beach." Akayama said.

"The beach!?"

* * *

Sachiimai here! : phew ! well that took too long .. hehe I bet you guys enjoyed it a lot of thing will happen on the further chapter and it's ending soon 4-6 chapters left see you again my dear readers ~~~

 **mickeyt0613:** Heyo , And yeah i hope i can make a Lemon lol .I am still working on it but it might took a while for me to make one and thanks for still reading this story.(ŐωŐ人)

 **SomeRandomGuyOntheNet** :LOL Erina killing them both would be funᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ . Thanks for reading.

 **Guest UPDATE!** :lol Stockholm syndrome ... they will get back in the near chapters ...

 **Mariafe727** :Oh my °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° thank you very much for your effort in reading my story .. I will update the P and C story when i'm done with this .. i'm really grateful for you reading my story.

 **Meridiem** :Cecilia will crush it the next time lewl like the somg said Cecilia your breaking my heart lol. ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼI guess you already made your account right?

 **Erina-fans** :Thanks, ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿Welcome to the story ... lol keep reading it and things will get nasty .. I meant it ... seriously ...

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	10. Chapter 10:Something you didn't Know

I'm BACK! did you miss me ? haha " Mr. Sick o Health " hit me again ! and I hate it ... And i'm sorry I supper late on updating this and I was depressed because Assassination Classroom just ended . am I the only one who watch that anime here? because if not I started to make a fanfic about it with of course my favorite ship in NAGISA AND KAYANO! . just go to my other stories and you can find it there .

For those who wanted to follow me in tumblr here's my link :

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

Enjoy! some of it might have a typo error / grammar error please bare with it ... thank you ~~~

* * *

After a lot of argument and begging Erina finally agreed to go to the beach .She hated to go but She don't have any choice because of her friends and especially Alice's annoyance .They all went to the beach and had their fun Erina just had her fun with her friends staying away from Yukihira Soma . Soma and his gang went as well .

Erina was staying on the cottage looking at her friends playing on the water with Soma's gang then she saw Soma headed somewhere, she was curious so she followed him. It was a long way to walk but she can't afford to look on where he is about to go until he reached to an old place he entered the building then Erina went to look closer to it " _Harishima Orphanage_ "

She tilted her head "An orphanage? Why would he go to an orphanage? Is he going to adopt a child?"

"Yes, it's an orphanage "A voice said behind her

Erina startled she jumped a little and look behind her "Ah! Soma, you startled me. "

Somas raise a brow "What are you doing here? Wait did you follow me all the way here?"

Erina looked away and her cheeks started to tint red "N-No its not well umm .."

Soma chuckled "Wow Erina, I never thought you are my stalker."

Erina stomp her foot to the ground "I am not a stalker! "

Soma place his hand inside his pocket "Then since you are here would you mind helping me out then ?"

Erina blink twice " Huh?"

* * *

"Good day to you all , I'm back "Soma bowed to the middle aged men and women "

"Soma you came "A girl with a blue hair tied up in a ponytail on her 25 age said then a lot of kids came and rushed to where Soma is " Brother Soma you are back! neh ~neh~ what did you bring us? Did you bring us toys? Foods?" the children said

"Oh Soma, you should have send us some note before coming, we didn't even prepared you anything " The blue haired girl said

Soma smiled "It's all right Ms. Harashima I will not take too long here ,I came here to at least visit you guys and give souvenirs to the brats."

One of the children saw Erina Hiding on the back of Soma " _Neh neh_ brother Soma who is this beautiful lady over here ? " the boy pointed at her "Is she your ….wife? "

Erina blushed "W-Wife? Ah ummm"

"Oh I see you bring yourself a girl "Harashima smiled

Soma blushed a little he then scratched his cheek using his index finger "Oh .. Well .. She is just my friend she begged that I should bring her so I the way Erina she is Eika Harashima the daughther of the owner of Harashima orphanage "

Erina slightly punch Soma on his shoulder " _Beg? I didn't beg idiot… "_ Erina whispered to Soma , She look at Harashima and greeted her " Ah I see nice too meet you "

"I see then welcome Ms.- Oh you are Nakiri Erina right? "Harashima said

Erina smiled "Ah y-yes I am ,how did you know me ?"

"Your grandfather always visited here once a year , and he even gave us donations he was a generous man by the way how is he ?" Harashima said

"Grandfather … he .. he is okay .."Erina said

Harashima said "Great then , thank you for coming here and visit us"

Erina played with the kids and Soma helped fixing the damage car in the Erina played with the kids she went to the bathroom and wash her hands. After that she went and roam around the place she saw something that interest her inside a dark room .She entered the room and open the lights there were a lot of newspapers that was stick on the wall she take a little closer and read the article " _A 7 year old boy killed his classmate_ " he look at the person and it was Soma her eyes widen there were a lot of more article about him " _Injured by the killer kid "the killer kid strikes again"10 men brutally injured_ " …

Erina was shocked her eyes widen "Soma .. Was a dangerous man? …he was truly a –"

 _"Not actually "_

Erina turn around to look at the person who said that "Ms. Hirashima "

"I see you entered this place "Harashima said

"I'm truly sorry something just got my attention . I'm really sorry" Erina bowed

Harashima entered the room and closed the door "Erina, please raise your head you don't need to apologize instead will you listen to my story ?"

Erina raised her head "Sure"

Harashima step closer to the articles "Soma was an innocent man … " She placed her hand on the article"He was just a boy he was innocent … he was not a killer because I witnessed everything "

Erina looked at Harashima "Witness everything?

"Back before that time happen I was just 10 years old and Soma was 7 years old he had his trusted best friend named Sukada he was his only friend at that time they played a lot they never hated each other until Soma gets all the attention but sukada was left out .Until sukada had a fight with Soma they both nearly tried to kill each other then here comes kayasumi who was just an innocent girl stopping them in their fight scene. I was walking pass when I saw Sukada accidentally kill kayasumi.

* * *

 _ **Seoul** , South korea (3:15 pm)_

Eishi was done with his meeting he went straight to his office and have his seat he stretched his arms and took out his phone he tried to call Erina but she didn't answer her phone .That's odd for her " He open his drawer and saw the magazine "Right I almost forgot about this "He flip the magazine and he was shocked the magazine fell to the ground " Erina … and Soma … they are together again … _shit!_ " he quickly dialed his phone _" Prepare the plane let's go back immediately!"_

* * *

Then when my parents came they only saw Soma holding the knife while kayasumi was lying on the floor bleeding. Sukada left Soma and Kayasumi he planned everything. At that time Soma was frightened by the others, I was about to tell the truth to my parents but what Soma stopped me and told me " _Please don't, he was the only friend I have_ "I was shocked it hurts me so badly that I kept quiet if only I did something he wouldn't be In this state .. and now everything in the article that you see here were planned by Sukada .He hated Soma so bad that he will do anything to see him suffer .

Erina was Shocked on what Harashima said she just kept quite and look at her

Harashima teared a little she then wipe her tear "Thank you for listening Erina "

" Your welcome " Erina went outside and she saw Soma playing with the kids his smile was the warmest smile she had seen on him "

 _"Oho now your it "_

 _"Awwww brother Soma is unfair"_

 _"Catch me if you can"_

Erina looked at him and smile Soma then saw Erina standing beside the door and smiling "What is she smiling for?"

It's already getting noon Erina and Soma have their farewell."Did you had fun?"Soma asked Erina

Erina nodded "Yes, I did "

"Good, then let's head back the others might be looking for us " "Soma said

"Y-Yeah" Erina said she wanted to ask Soma about the incident but she was afraid that Soma might remember it and be angry at her so she kept her mouth shut"

* * *

 _(7:00 pm )_

Erina and Soma already arrive at the beach and saw Alice and the others gathered around

"Erina! "Eishi went to Erina and hug her

Erina's eye widen "Eishi! since when did you come here and how did you come here ? I thought you were in Korea?"

"I saw the magazine and I went back here as fast as I can " Eishi glared at Soma "Y-You"

Soma grin "Yo" things was heating up between the two

"Okay since we all gathered her we had planned a game " Alice clap her hand

Eishi and Soma looked at Alice " Huh?"

Erina look at Alice with suspicious face "(*what is this girl planning now?*)

A game what kind of game?" Megumi said

Since its already night and Everyone is here how about let's play a courage game! Inside this forest a team should be formed and who ever find the white flag and find the exit wins ! but be careful we place traps in there the only thing that will light your path is a flashlight so then lets divide yourself into two ! okay everyone pick a number here and let us see who is your partner !

Since you are here how about you play with us ? "Alice said to Eishi

" Fine " Eishi said

"Well lets see if who's Erina's partner then punk! "Soma said

"Well said ! "Eishi said

"Everyone pick their number !"Alice shouted

Soma and Eishi didn't look at each other's number they just look at Erina who was holding her number she then look at them and she smiled waving at them "

"I'm sorry to say Well I guess it's me "Soma said

"Don't be cocky! "Eishi said both of them was about to go to Erina then someone pass by them and went to Erina Soma and Eishi froze

"Are you shitting me? "Soma said

"And it have got to be him! "Eishi said

"Both of them stared at the man who's partner is Erina " **D.A.I.G.O** "

They look at everyone and they had their partner Eishi look at Soma"Hey what's your number?"

Soma raise a brow "Why should I tell you?"

"Just give me that! "Eishi get the paper of Soma " I knew it "

"Knew what? "Soma said " Esihi show his number and Soma's "3!"

"Shit! "Soma said

"Okay since everyone have their partner then let's begin the game !" Alice said

"You must be kidding me I am not going to play the game with you !"Soma said

Both of them argue at each other until they are the only pair who was left behind .

* * *

At that time Erina was inch close to daigo well not only that she is scared because Daigo was more scared than her his body was shaking "Are you kidding me a gangster that scared of ghost"

" _wooooooooooo_ "

"E-Erina did you hear that? " Daigo said with fear

"What? I didn't hear anything "Erina said

 _*rustle* rustle*_

"Hmmmm? something is over there "Daigo said pointing at the bushes

"Don't scare me you idiot! "Daigo flash the light on the bushes then they saw a long haired girl her eyes was pure black blood drips on her eyes then her mouth drops as she screams " ** _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** "

Both Erina and Daigo startled as they screamed Erina accidentally punch Daigo on the face leading him out cold " _D-Daigo! I'm sorry_ "Erina was about to grab Daigo but then the girl backbend and started to crawl toward Erina , Erina screamed and run away " **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** I'm sorry Daigo ! "Erina run far away and as fast as she could .

Then Daigo wake up he stand and saw that Erina was not with him he "Erina? Erina where are you? He heard a sound coming from the back he froze and slowly turn his head to llok at it and it was the girl they he saw earlier " ** _GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_** he run away as fast as he could.

Soma and Eishi was far meters away from one another then they saw a light coming from them

"What the heck is that? " Eishi said

Closer … closer … closer …. " _HHEEEEELLLLPPPP! MMMMEEEEE!"_ Daigo shouted on the tip of his lungs

"DAIGO! "Soma said

Daigo then stop he was relief that he saw Soma and Eishi "Thank god you are here !"

"Wait when you are here where is Erina? "Eishi said

"Erina she is gone "Daigo said

Soma's eye grew he went to daigo and grab his collar " ** _What do you mean Erina is gone!?_** "He shouted

Daigo sweat drops "Boss I'm sorry! a ghost suddenly appeared and she startled she accidentally made me unconscious and when I wake up she was gone"

Soma glared at Daigo he remove his hands on his collar and run away and went to look for Erina

* * *

 _*huff* *huff* huff*_ "Erina turn around the girl was not chasing her anymore she then look around her "thank goodness it's gone …..Wait where am I? Am I lost?"

Erina was finding her way out then it started to rain "Wait where did I go is it here or here wait I think I'm really lost I can't find the way out! First a ghost, then I got lost, then it rained can this day got even worst! "Erina lean on the tree then she slide down she bend her knees and wrap her arms around it she lean her head on her arms "I'm totally lost ! Now what shall I do? Her eyes started to tear up "its dark … and it's cold … somebody …anybody ….. Please help me …. "

 **Erina ! where are you ! Erina ! Erina!** "Soma shouted while searching for Erina he went far beyond as long as he can search for Erina he run … run … run … then at that time he saw Erina crying he sighted and smiled "Erina, there you are I've been searching for you "

Erina look up to see who it was "Soma –kun " *sniff* sniff*

Soma walks closer to her he then bend down and place his hand on her head " Everyone is worried about you why did you run away "

"I – I was scared " Erina said

"You and your nightmares then how about let's go back " Soma offer his hand

Erina nodded then she take Somas hand she was glad that Soma was there the rain poured hard wind blew strong.

"Shit ! the rain is getting stronger ! At that time Soma saw an abandon log house then both of them entered the abandon log house both of them was dripping wet.

"Men that rain is so strong I'm glad there is this abandon house here" Soma light a fire place then Erina sit on the floor Soma sit on the opposite of Erina he started to remove his shirt

"W-W-W-wait what are you doing? "Erina covered her eyes

"What I'm removing my clothes you should remove yours too Erina " Soma looke at Erina

Erina's face turns red "W-Why should I do that? Pervert !"

Soma raise a brow "We will let our clothes dry and that we will not catch a cold "

Erina cross her hand "I will not going to remove my clothes ! "

Soma remove his shirt "Well it's up to you , you'll catch a cold if you will not going to remove your clothes "

Erina was irritated "F-fine then let's turn around ! "

"Huh?"

Erina blushed "Let's turn around so that we will not going to see each other "

"Okay ….. okay " Soma said both of them turn around as Erina started to remove her clothes

"Are you done? "Soma said

"N-Not yet …"Erina said

Soma slowly turn his head to take a peek at Erina until Erina poke his eyes " _OUCH_! Why did you do that!"

Erina glared at Soma "For you peeking at me ! Pervert!"

Soma chuckled "Pft! As if I haven't seen your body before "

Both of them let their clothes dry it was silent for them both until Soma got bored

"Ummm well how's between you and Esihi?"Soma asked

"Me and Eishi? We are both fine we are taking our relationship just you know that .. but how about you and Cecilia? " Erina said

"We are good … just good that's all "Soma said

"Ah I see … I guess everything went to normal right Soma "Erina said

Soma looked at the ceiling "I guess … "

Erina was shivering she wrap her arms around her body Soma then take a glance over Erina "You're shivering "

" _Ah! n-no I-I'm …n-not ! Y-you peek at me a-again_ !" Erina said her words were shivering

Yes, Yes you are I can hear it in your words "Soma said

"w-what n-none-se-sense !" Erina shouted

Soma turn around and hug Erina from behind his chest touched her back Erina was Astonished "W-What are you doing!"

"SHHHHHH I'm warming you up "Soma said

"Get away from me ! "Erina was about to remove Somas arms but yet his body is warm

"Oh stop resisting I'm just warming you up "Soma said he hug her tightly as he can so he can warm Erina up a couple of minutes passed

"Soma tell me something " Erina said

"What is it?" Soma said

"Why do you still search for me? I meant why did you still go and let yourself be in danger just for me ?" "Aren't you afraid that something will happen to you someday? "Erina said

That's because - because I still care for you , I don't want anything bad happen to you …. Erina at the moment I stop laying my eyes on you I can't stop thinking of you I'm sorry Erina you see from the moment you confessed to me I was shocked at it but I realize that I …. Erina I – "Soma look at Erina who was already asleep he then smile and let her sleep on his chest "Erina I still feel the same before I still love you Erina " he kiss her on the forehead and then he sleep.

* * *

The next day the sun rises as Erina open her eyes she was sleeping on the floor she was shocked because she was just wearing her underwear and she was sleeping with Soma just that was wearing his boxers ,she was sleeping with her Ex-husband and just wearing underwear's and hugging one another ! her face flushed red

Erina just keep quiet she was about to remove Somas hands wrapping on her but Soma hug her tightly pulling her more close to her Erina couldn't do anything she just kept her eyes on him and stared at his face she place her hand on his cheek " His face is so innocent when he is asleep "

" Hmmmmnmmmnnn"

"Ah is he awake?"Erina whispered

" _Erina …. Erina …. I'm sorry …. I'm sorry_ " Soma murmured

Erina raise a brow "So…ma? "

"I'm sorry I take a picture on you when your changing your clothes " Soma said

Erina was disgusted "AH! WHAT! " _ **SLAP**_ "

Soma wake up "O **UCH!** W-W-What happen? "

" PERVERT! " Erina shouted

Soma place his hand on his cheek "What ? Why did you slap me woman !?

"Taking pictures of me when changing huh?! "

"Ah that ! you see - "

Enough of this ! "Erina stood up take her clothes and change

Soma hurriedly take his clothes and change a swell "Erina that I can explain

"Don't ! I don't need you and your explanation! "

" Hey ! wait ! wait up ! … "

Erina and Soma find their way out Erina was angry at Soma and Soma keep on explaining but Erina wouldn't listen to him until they found Everyone waiting for them .

Erina! "Alice and the others went to her and hug her

"Everyone !" Erina said

Eishi went and hug Erina "Erina I was worried about you did you get hurt? "

Eishi .. "Erina looked at Soma " Please take me home I want to go home now "Erina said

Eishi raised a brow " Okay … the let's go "

Soma looked at them both he clenched his fist while looking at how Erina smiled to Eishi . At that time everyone went home.

* * *

2 days later Erina was in her study room reading her paperwork's

Knock* knock*

" Yes, Who is it ?"

" Lady Erina , Miss Megumi is here to see you "

"Ah sure let her in"Megumi step inside the room and take her seat " Good morning Erina "

Erina was still reading her paper works "Megumi what brings you here ? do you want to have some tea first?"

Megumi smiled "Ah no well I came here to announce you something important "

"And that is?" Erina questioned

Megumi take a deep breath and let it out slowly "I-I'm getting married"

Erina stoped reading her paper work and look at Megumi "R-Really?your getting married? When?and wait who is the lucky man?"

Megumi was playing her fingers "Ummm it will be this coming next Saturday and umm well don't be shock for what I am going to say "

Erina smiled "Why would I be shock come on who is it?

"Umm its ummm Takumi –kun! "Megumi bury her face on her bag

Erina was surprised "T-Takumi !? Takumi aldini? The gangster blonde boy?

"y-yeah " Megumi murmured

"Wait when did you two even dated? I meant I was shocked that you didn't even tell me that you had a boyfriend and that he is Takumi what in the world have I missed a lot of things lately?" Erina said

"Ahahah well you see it all started the moment you introduce us to them then I don't know some spark happen between him and me and you know things happen then he propose to me last month I was gonna say it to you but you are busy last month and at last I had the chance to tell it to you so please I want you to be there "Megumi said

Then I'm happy for you both " Erina said and smiled at Megumi

"Pffffffttttt what you're getting married? Who?" Soma said

Takumi looked away his face was red "Its Megumi "

Soma cross his arms "Megumi ….megumi ….. hmmmm oh! The blue haired girl right?"

" Yeah"Takumi said

Soma wrap his hand on Takumi's neck and started to mess with his hair " Congrats then!"

"T-Thank you boss , everyone ! "Takumi said with joy

* * *

 _Wedding bells wedding bells_

After the marriage Megumi and Takumi celebrated their wedding them they played a game

Okay so here is the rules first we gather ladies here to join the game come on now let the bride Miss Megumi pick the ladies to join in

Megumi stand up as she take Alice, Ryoko , Yuki , Hisako and other ladies go in the center then Megumi look at where Erina was siting while sipping her drink.

"Come on now Erina " Megumi grab Erina

"Huh? I am not playing " Erina said

Megumi pouted "Come on its my wedding please just this once "

"Okay okay " Erina place her drink on the table and joined the other ladies

Then next we need to gather some gentlemen here now let the groom Mr. Takumi choose

Takumi stood up and went to fetch his gang he also looked at Soma then Soma smiled and he just went to the center beside the ladies .

Okay now since the players are her let me tell you the rules first is that the groom and the bride will turn around facing at the back and after that the bride will throw a flower to the ladies and the groom will throw a cloth to the gentlemen and whoever of you guys catch it wins and after that for the both of the winner they will have another game . got it ! "Alice said

" Got it ! " Evryone said

Everyone was exited Erina just sighted "Then all I have to do it to act fast and get out of the way "

Then Megumi and Takumi turn their backs okay One .. two … three! Both of them throw theflower and the cloth

And that Erina just stood by she look at her hands and then the flower jump right to it EHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone look at Erina " We had our winner ! "

Alice smiled "I guess my cousin is good a catching after all "

Erina look at the gentleman who catch the cloth her heart skipped a beat to her surprise the red headed guy who was standing there and looking while grinning at her catch the cloth .

Alice cheerfully said "Okay ! now let's start the next game !

Let me tell you the game both the groom and the bride will do two actions on their liking and who ever is the winner and that is You Soma and Erina will do it after the couple were done doing it. Understood "

Erina froze " Alice you planned this again "

Okay now let the game begin ! "Alice said Megumi take her seat then Takumi bend down

"What the hell is he doing? " Erina said

Then Takumi place one of his hands on his back he then place his other hand lifting Megumi's leg he then bite the garter that was on her leg then he removes it sliding it down using his mouth both Erina and Soma are shocked

A-Are you serious! I am not doing that !" Erina said to Soma

Well we have to or els your dear cousin will do an act and I bet you wouldn't like it "Soma whispered to Erina

F-Fine then " Erina said she take her seat, she was uncomfortable about this but she must do it or els evil Alice will do something nasty . she take the garter and place it on her legs she look at Soma who bend down place his left hand on his back and look at her with his cocky smile

"Well I guess we better make it fast sweet heart " Soma said and wined at Erina

Erina just glared Soma "Shut it ! I know your enjoying this ."

Soma place his right hand on his legs lifting it a bit and he bite the garter he then slowly sliding it out Erina blushed her heart skipped fast "W-Why am I feeling this way ?" she was uncomfortable until Soma had remove the garter Erina now can breathe normally

"Okay ! next step !" Alice said

Megumi and Takumi face each other then Takumi place both of his hand on her cheek he lean closer to her and kiss her on the nose .

Now to the unmarried couple !"Alice said

Soma and Erina face each other as Soma place both of his hand on her cheek his heart beasts fast it was again the fist time he touch her like this

Erina kep her eyes on him"You better make things right "

I will sweetheart "Soma said he then slowly lean his face closer … closer

Daigo was about to get the only can of beer on the table then someone grab it " Damn it what the hell -hey ! you ! "Daigo pointed at Ryoko

Ryoko looked at Daigo "What ?"

Daigo step closer to Ryoko "That's mine you idiot ! "

"You mean this can of beer no I found it first ! " Ryoko said

Daigo and ryoko fight over the can of beer Daigo was grabbing it while ryoko was moving it away from daigo "Give it to me!

"No ! "

"I said give it to me!"

"Noooo!" Ryoko accidentally throw the can of beer

" _Pheeewwww!_ "

It was just an inch of their face then the can of beer fell on Soma's head pushing it leading him to kiss Erina on the lips Erina's eye widen all of them were on shock Daigo and Ryoko just froze they just step back .

Erina pushed Soma away "T-T-That! "

" ** _WOOOAAAHHH!_** "Everyone cheered with joy

Both of them just froze they don't know on what to do or what to say they look around and saw people cheering on them cheering for what? The kiss? Then they glance at each other and look away both of their face flushed red .

Soma just chuckled and look at Erina ,Erina clench her hand and slap him on the cheek " _Stop messing around you idiot! I am already sick and tired of you playing games with me ! jeez when will you stop acting like a child and grow up ! Is it fun for playing with someone who was hurt that badly!? I guess it is for you ._ "She look at Megumi and Takumi " _I'm sorry for this commotion Megumi and Takumi but I'll make it up to you next time. I'm really sorry"_ Erina pick her back and exited her way out everyone went silent they just shut their mouth .

Ahm… okay then everyone how about let's go and gave our gifts to the newly couple " Alice said

Soma went to take his seat and Hayama and the others seat beside him they look at him with a pity face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I'm giving up already or something "Soma grab a wine and drank it . Let us just enjoy the evening beside this occasion is about Takumi and him being married.

"Okay . then let's celebrate for Takumi! "Shoji shouted

" **_For Takumi!_** "

* * *

After the wedding celebration was over Soma was drunk "Are you sure you won't let me drive you off? I meant I could just tell Megumi that I will drop you by "Takumi said

Soma shake his head " N-no N-no *hiccup* I am fine ,I am just a little drunk and I don't want to ruin your Honeymoon with your wife."Soma looked at Megumi " right Megumi ?" He shouted

Megumi look at Soma and smile .Takumi's face flustered " H-Honey moon Boss please Megumi can hear that "

Soma chuckled " Aw just come on I know that sooner or later you will have a baby . Oh look at the time I must get going .. on to go now you have a night to attened you can't keep the lady waiting for you right? " Soma pat Takumi on the head

Takumi smiled " Goodluck then , Good luck on Taking back Erina , Soma!"

Soma smiled at Takumi " I'll be sure that I'll take her back "

Both of Takumi and Soma parted away Soma went inside his car and drive of _(*! is it fun for playing with someone who was hurt that badly!? I guess it is for you.*_ ) tsk! Playing games? Who said I was playing games just wait for me Erina . I'll show you how I play serious. Soma take out something on his pocket and it was his ring on their wedding he was looking at the ring then the ring drop " _Ooppsss silly me_ " he pick it up and when he look at the road .

" ** _CRASH_** "

* * *

Erina was sitting in her vanity while brushing her hair "Geez that guy always got on my nerve next time he show up to my face I'll kick his balls out. "

 _Knock * knock*_

The door open and Erina turn to see who it was "G-Grandfather ! Y-you're awake! You should be in the hospital!"

Sanzemon smiled "Erina calm down you should be happy that I'm alive right"

Erina stand up and rushed to Sanzemon and gave hug him tightly she had a tears of joy "Grandfather! Grandfather! Grandfather! I thought you will never wake up … I thought you will be gone .. I'm sorry Grandfather"

Sanzemon pat Erina on the head "It's all right the doctor said that I can still live longer ,Well since I am already here already I have something to tell you "

Erina wiped hear tears "W-What is it?"

Sanzemon "Erina, I was the one who told Soma to kidnapped you in your wedding with Eishi"

Erina look at Sanzemon "What!?"

"I know what happen already and I lied about everything I didn't have a cancer or something like that. I just used that for you to pity on me. I had known Soma for a very long time we've known each other for a very long time. He was one of my friends Son because of his parents death I have been taking care of him in the Harashima .Everything from the beginning the time Alice texted you the wrong address , the moment the driver drove you to the wrong place , the moment you first meet him , the moment you had to marry him . "

Erina take a step back she was confused " G-Grandfather?"

"And I was the one who begged Soma to take you back. Everything was according to my plan I'm really sorry Erina I didn't know that things will get this dirty on how much pain I had caused you I'm really sorry Erina please forgive me."Sanzemon said

Erina's eye widens "Grandfather what are the meaning of this?"

Sanzemon smiled "Soma was a nice boy all he wanted was a person to love and take care of, Erina whether you believe me or not Soma wanted to cherish and protect you you were his treasure . "

"Treasure? I was … Everything? What is going on? … " Erina was confused she didn't know what to do is she going to get angry or not , She place her hand on her beating heart she just stood there and stare at the air .

"Erina-sama!Erina sama! "Hisako hurriedly went to where Erina is

Erina snapped she look at Hisako in front of the door "What is it? Hisako? Why are you screaming and running early in the morning?"

"Yukihira Soma –Yukihira Soma he- "Hisako was catching her breath

Erina raise a brow "What about him?"

" _He was in an accident_ "

* * *

Sachiimaii HERE! phew chapters full of information ! I hope you guys enjoyed it till next time oh! don't forget to leave your review !

 **Meridiem-sama** : wooot wooot ! i know right Soma is H.O.T lol ... I do have a tumblr account the link is up , up in a way...

 **JeGosu** : LOL , I had went to have a wasted life that's why i took too long , and thanks for your concern of my health ,of course I will make more chapters!

 **Guest:** Lol . i don't know if what asian movie you are talking about cause I don't watch asian movies

 **sophie** :thanks!

 **SomeRandomGuyOntheNet** : Hmmmm there might be some killing here lol .. oh i don't know ... maybe ...

 **Erina-fans:** yep ,Alice is a shipper

 **LucythePir8** :awww thanks , i'm embarrassed in making lemons , lol but i'll try to make one ...

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You_**


	11. Chapter 11:Aren't you scared of me?

**Sorry If i update long I am writing 2 story one at a time lol. anyways I'm glad that you guys still read this story .. I love ya all !**

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

Enjoy! some of it might have a typo error / grammar error please bare with it ... thank you ~~~sorry if this is short but let me tell you I write something interesting in this chapter :D

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Yukihira Soma_ _He was in an accident_ "

Erina's eyes widen "W-What!?"

 _ **(Hikaido hospital 9:00 am)**_

Erina rushed to Hikaido Hospital after they arrive at the entrance door Erina dashed inside the hospital and went to the front desk "Excuse me ,Where is the room of Yukihira Soma?" Erina asked

"Room 206 at the third floor ma'am" The front Lady said

"Thank you"Erina was worried she quickly went inside the elevator, she place her hand on her chest "Please let him be okay " she hated him but her heart , body and mind won't stop on moving on its own, she run as fast as she can until she reached the room of Soma her heart was throbbing she open the door and look at Soma who was laying down he got bruises on his cheek , forehead, neck , arms she entered the room and close the door she went closer to him "What did you do now you idiot!? Just look at you, you look like a helpless man " she whispered

Soma slowly open his eyes "Where am I? "

Erina look at Soma her eyes widen "You idiot!"

Soma turn his head as he slowly got up and sit down"Erina? Erina why are you here? and what am I doing here?"

Erina went close to Soma and punch him on the head "You were in an accident, You Idiot!"

"Ouch! Why did you do that for ?" Soma rub his hand on his head "I see so I was in an accident "Soma chuckled

Erina move closer to him and lean her head to his chest " You stupid , idiotic, jerk man did you know how worried am I?"

Soma raise a brow "Huh? Erina is worried about me?"

"I was worried that you are not going to wake up ..you made me worried a lot you idiot . I'm sorry Soma ... I'm Sorry "Erina started to tear up " F-Forgive me , Its because of me that yo were in an accident , forgive me."

Soma look at Erina and smile " Okay , then I'll forgive you in one condition " Soma said

Erina look at Soma as she wipe her tears " W-what is it?"

Soma grin "I want you to take me in the amusement park "

" Amusement park? "Erina said

"Yep , I want to go to the amusement park right now and have fun , but you need to escape me from this hospital.. Can you do that Erina? " Soma look at Erina

"F-Fine , I can do that " Erina look around the room and find a coat , mask and a cap "I don't know who owns this but " she went to Soma " here wear this"

Soma wear the coat , mask and cap "For hiding me ,Eyy"

"Are you sure you can walk because you have bruise all over you " Erina said

Soma chuckled "Pft ! bruise is for babies , I can handle the pain "

Erina rolled her eyes she went to take a pick outside "Okay , no one's outside come here " Erina grab Somas hand as they both step outside the room Erina started to feel nervous , it's the first time she is escaping a patient outside the hospital and not obeying the doctors order just because he wanted to go to the amusement park.

"Let's use the back door " Erina said when they saw a nurse or a doctor walking through the hallway they quickly hide theirselves , they went to the back of the hospital and take the stairs until they reached the back door and steps outside the hospital good thing they didnt get caught

"Wow , Erina I didn't know you can escape me " Soma said

"Shut up! , the amusement park , right?" Erina said while catching her breath she take her phone and call a cab after a while the cab arrive both of them hurried inside

"To the amusement park please " Erina said the driver drove them until they reached their destination Erina payed the cab while Soma was looking at the roller coster he smiled " Come on now Erina , Let's go !" Soma said as he grab her hand and cheerfully went inside the park "Erina! let's ride this first!" Soma said (roller coster)

Erina rolled her eyes "fine"

they both ride the roller coaster until they reached the tip of the coaster ride Soma raised both of his hand in the air Erina raised a brow "Soma, why are you raising both of your hands? " Erina asked Soma look at Erina " For fun" then the ride went down fast "UWAAA~~~""AAAHHH! "both of them screamed and after the ride they went to the corners and vomited. " Lets do it again!" Soma said Erina shake her head " no - no more "

Soma grin he grab Erinas hand "Don't be a killjoy let's go and ride every ride here !"Soma drag Erina as they both went to ride every single ride in the amusement park they had fun with one another. Until the last ride the Ferris wheel Soma look at Erina ( _* Soma-kun, let's do this again in our free time.*)_ " Hey lets ride it " he said

Erina raised a brow she look at her watch "Shoot! Soma its getting late, let's get back"

"But " Soma said then Erina grab his hand and drag him both of them exited the amusement park Erina grab a can and went back inside the hospital with out troubles they made it safe Soma sitted in the bed Erina placed her bag in the chair " Did you have fun? " Erina asked

Soma nodded and smiled at her like a kid " I did , how about you?" Soma was disappointing because they didn't ride the Ferris wheel

"Um.. yeah me too " Erina said she went closer to Soma and rub his hair "You know , you're like a kid "

Oh really? Soma said he grab Erina's hand and pin her down to the bed " Soma w-what are you doing!?"Erina said her face started to fluster

Soma kept quiet he just stare at Erina "Erina ? i'ts been a long time that we had parted away, I hurt you and yet you still care for me. Erina, aren't you scared of me?" Soma said

Erina look away "I-I'm not scared of you "She look at Soma as both of their eyes meet " I...I had never been scared of you, Never "

Soma grin "If that so, then you wouldn't mind if I do this"Soma quickly kiss Erina on the lips ,Erina was shocked she strugle but then after a while she just gave up and let Soma kiss her "I miss this .. so much .." both of them kiss each other Erina wrap her hand around Soma's neck pushing him closer to her Soma placed his other hand on Erinas legs pulling her close to him and the other was unbottining her blouse Soma opened his mouth and started to rant his tounge inside hers Erina was quiet shock "Soma - he - he " she wanted to push him away but her mind was weak she started to give a soft maon. Soma didn't expect that Erina just let him invade her he smiled as he enjoy it he then lift Erinas skirt and was about pull her underwear down until Erina accidentally bite his lips Soma broke their french kiss " O-O-Ouch" he placed her hand on his lips where Erina bite it.

"Ah ! I-I'm sorry , did that hurt you? " Erina said as she look at Soma's lips it was bleeding she get up and look at Soma " Did it hurt?"

Soma chuckled he was half turn on" I'ts all right , I was the one who should apologize , I got carried away "

"I... Let's not talk about what happen earlier "Erina look away " It's getting late , you should take a rest " Erina said as she let Soma lay down in the bed

Soma just smile "Okay ... then thank you Erina, for having fun with me. "

Erina smile as she fix herself "N-No problem, beside I didn't have anything to do this day"

"I see " Soma close his eyes he felt tired and sleepy "Erina will you stay with me?"Soma murmured as he fell asleep

IErina just watch Soma as he sleep " I'm sorry Soma but I can't be with you , you see I'm getting married to Eishi sooner and later he will take me and both of us will be parted away again. "Erina lean her face and gave a gentle kiss his lips she move her face a little … and tears feel on her cheek "Good bye Soma until then I wish you nothing but luck " She stood up went to the door gave a peak on him smiled close the lights and went outside the room she went inside her car but tears kept on falling on her eyes she place her hand on her mouth "Soma…Soma … I'm sorry … I'm really sorry .. Forgive me … Forgive me Soma … " she kept on crying and begging forgiveness on Soma.

* * *

The next day Soma woke up " Erina? … he got up and sit on the edge of the bed he heard someone was on the bathroom washing up "Erina ? " he said then the person shut the fosset "Erina? Is that you? " Soma said the person step outside the bathroom and Soma's smile disappeared "Oh it's you Cecilia "

"Why the sad face ? aren't you glad that I'm here I'm sorry I didn't came here yesterday I was busy on my shooting and my manager wont let me go " Cecilia went tosit beside Soma

"Is that so? You don't need to worry about me I can handle myself my bruises are getting better anyways "Soma said

"Hmpft! Yeah right ? Soma tell me did someone got here yesterday?" Cecilia asked

"Ah it's .. Takumi and the others they got here yesterday and take care of me "Soma said

"Okay .. then "Cecilia place both of her hand on Soma's cheek and kiss him in the lips Soma's eyes widen but he just let Cecilia kiss him"Don't leave me again Soma Dear"Soma couldn't say anything but to nod and smile at her Cecilia place her head on his shoulder "Thank you"

* * *

Erina and Eishi was having a meeting on their wedding Erina was quiet while Eishi was talking to the wedding planner he look at Erina "Erina? Are you okay ? it seems like you are not in yourself today something bothering you?

Erina snapped "Me? Ah .. no I was just well you see-"

eishi smiled "Its okay I understand … its okay if we proced the wedding next month"

Erina shake her head "No lets just proced on how it is I'm sorry if I bother you"

Eishi went close to Erina and kiss her on the lips " We will be together again Erina I will make you happy , I promise that "Erina just smiled at Esihi then his phone rang Eishi tookhis phone out " Excuse me for a while Erina " he went out of the room

 _"Hello?"_

 _"So? how is it, everything according to plan?"_

 _"Yes, she won't be with him now that we settled everything I and Erina will be married anytime now"_

 _'Good then I'll be waiting for the invitations , oh congrats ! Eshi"_

 _"Thanks ,How about yours Cecilia?"_

 _"We don't have any problem with that Lucky he is in my control"_

* * *

After 3 days Soma was playing with his video camera he was having an idea on shooting himself ,he place the video on the table start record it hewas about to record himself then someone ring the door bell." _What now? Who could be ruining my moment?_ " he stand up went to look at his video door bell and Saw Erina standing beside the door "Shit! Why is Erina here ? and what is she doing here? I bet she will confess to me " he prepared himself he was clumsy a bit and he took a small towel and cover the camera but the camera's lens was not covered he fix his hair and clothes then he take a deep breath and slowly open the door "Hey,What's up?"

Erina just smile at Soma "Ah umm Soma?"

"Erina? What are you doing here?"Soma asked

"Mr. Akayama was about to deliver something and I never thought it could be yours a- anyways here "Erina gave the box to Soma

Soma take the box "Mr. Akayama .. oh right wait can you come in for a sec I have something to give Mr. Akayama something before just seat in the living room and I'll get it … I guess it could be in my car downstairs"Soma place the the box inside his apartment and went down the first floor.

Erina sit in the couch she was looking around " I can't believe he is living tidy right now .. that is good for him …"She waited for Soma until someone entered "Soma?" her eyes widen "Cecilia?"

* * *

Sachiimai here ! : Well what do you think? Soma +Erina +on top of another+in the hospital bed =boom ...

Meridiem-sama:Yep the old man is a shipper!

Zero :just now ..lol

Guest (UPDATE!) :Nah , don't worry he didn't

Guest 2:thanks !

JeGosu: well she is just there being a mean person lol

Erina-fans: Thanks! yeah Soma just pretented to not recognize old man .

Guest*-* : just now

DSDK: well you gotta hate it more :D

Ryner510:Yeah , old man is the leader for all of this lol .

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You_**


	12. Chapter 12:Lie

Yeah pretty much drama going on .. well don't hate me for it every chapter have feels on i and it's my job to write about it .

But thank you guys for still supporting my crappy SORINA love story !

ohohohohohohoho the latest chapter Sorina is sailing smoothly ! and there are other ships I had to start shipping them especially the UmiUmi (Takumi and Megumi) ship!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You ! what are you doing here?"Cecilia glared at Erina

"I delivered something to Soma and I was waiting for him to give me something Oh I don't know maybe a package that I need to give .If you are bothered that I am here i'll just leave and go to the parking area where he is right now."Erina pick her bag and stand up she was about to leave until Cecilia went closer to her

"No, stay just wait for him here I don't want that the princess to tootsuki will be bothered going down beside I have something to tell you" Cecilia said

Erina raised a brow "And that is?"

Cecilia sit on the couch "I'm grateful that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you It really help me out …a lot."

Erina clench her bag "Yeah, what ever .. is that all? because I had a really important errand to attend."

Cecilia smirk "How rude … you see I also wanted to say that … don't ever show your face to him, its not good in the relationship right now since you are getting married right ? and then you kept on flirting with my man. So let me say this to you once you don't deserve him because I deserve him more than you do so back of … bitch "

Erina rolled her eyes " Huh!how shameful of youto say that to me beside how can I get away from him if he is the one who kept on showing his face to me and keeps on begging to be with me? I feel pity on you Cecilia."

" You! " Cecilia stand up

"I am already sick of it with you and your bullshits "Erina said

"You little … he will be mine and don't underestimate me I can win him I can get him he is mine and no body's " Cecilia said

"I really really pity you .. such desperate person can you be I think you need to go to a doctor … you might infect me with your disease anyways I need to go I don't have time to talk to a lowlife creature like you …oh by the way let us just see if he can still be with you .. beside calling me a bitch if the real one is you "Erina bump Cecilia away from her as she walk going to the front door and at that time Soma was already in the front door as he open the door Erina was already there

" Erina .. here is the package " Soma gave Erina the package then he look inside and saw Cecilia "Cecilia?"

Erina get the package "Is that it ? then I'll be going oh by the way thank you Soma for today "Erina smiled and went on her way

Soma raised a brow "O-Okay ... then bye "Soma closed the door and look at Cecilia "Cecilia did you had a talk with Erina?"

"Yes, we just had a little fun conversation darling "Cecilia said

* * *

Erina was walking on the street she take a good look all over the town as she smile looking at the children playing and the other people having fun "Seems everything will go back to normal " Erina said she took out her phone then suddenly she bump into someone as she fell down on the ground her phone drop "OUCH! "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Erina shouted

"Oh sorry did it hurt? "The man offered his hand Erina looked at the man who was in front of her but her vision was quite a blur because of the light of the sun then she looked closer as she saw a redheaded spiky hair giving her a cheeky smile.

" S-Soma! " Erina said

 **"YUKIHIRA SOMA! "** A shout called Soma turn his head as Erina saw a group of hunky men who was looking angry they were tattoo allover their body and some of them were holding a bat and a metal stick **" You bastard come here ! "** they shouted

Soma grab Erinas hand and pulled her up "This bastards are still catching up with me ."

Erina looked at Soma "what's going on?Soma?"

"Oh! no time for explanation since they saw you with me Erina, are you good in running?"Soma asked

" Wha-? " Before Erina could answer Soma grab her hand and they run away the group of men chased them both .

"Yukihira Soma ! Don't run away ! you need to pay !"

Soma! What is happening here? And why am I running with you ?"Erina asked

"I told you I will explain later just keep running "Soma said then at that time they went into an abandon building and went to the third floor but then they were trapped inside a room

"Well , well , well looks like a mouse on a trap " Soma and Erina turn around to face the group of men

Soma! What did you do! "Erina shouted at Soma

"Ahm I don't know this men just came to me and they started to catch me "Soma said

You punk! You were the one who barge in in our place and started to beat us up ! "

"Hey now don't lie in front of a woman "Soma said pointing at Erina

" Soma!You idiot! do you really have to go inside without any invitations and just started to beat them? "Erina shouted

"Well they also started it they are the one who rip my book" Soma said

"Seriously! that is why you beat them up? and here I am stuck with you with them !"Erina shouted

"But that was my favorite book"Soma said

The group of men stared at them arguing then"Enough!bastard its time to pay back !" One of them throws a bat at Soma but Soma doge it he pushed Erina away not letting her be beaten

" AH! Soma look behind you! "Erina shouted

Soma kept on dodging them while Erina watch them fight Soma "Damn he is good take what ever you can just to beat the hell of this guy! "

"How about her lets take her as a hostage and let this crappy guy chase us ! beside she looks like a fun to play with."

Erina snap a nerve "What did you say?"

hmmm?The guy look at Erina then Erina step closer to him and punch him directly at the face leading the guy down on the floor unconscious "Serves you right!"

"That's my girl! "Soma smirk and beat the other men then he grab Erinas hand and run away this time they were far away from the group of hunky men

While Soma and Erina was walking they were silent Erina felt the chill of the wind she wrap her hand around her body Soma In the other hand saw her shaking he smiled and take his jacket off wrap it to Erina's shoulder "Take this and it will warm you. "

"But how bout you aren't you getting cold?" Erina asked

"Me ?get cold? I am stronger than the cold so its fine for m-*Achoo*" Soma sneezes

Erina giggled "Stronger than the cold? Liar"

"What its true you know ..I am stronger than the cold wind Beside you got a skill over there knocking out one of those guys huh " Soma chuckled

"Well knocking out a guy seems a little fun beside I hate it when people always say that I am fun to play with "Erina hold Somas hand warming it up with both of her hands Soma looked at Erina and smile "Soma I am getting married next month , "

Somas smile suddenly disappeared "I-Is that so ? "

"Yes, and after that I will be staying in America … I won't be coming back once I am already married with Eishi "

Soma kept quiet he just stared at Erina he didn't move "Our relationship before was just an act , we can't let it ruin us again I did fell in love with you but that was from the past .My grandfather had already told me about everything from your relationship with him and from your background story .I cannot allow that If we –"

" Enough "Soma cut Erina off

Erina looked at Soma " Soma?"

" Enough don't say no more "Soma grip Erinas hand " Erina I was once made a bad decision and that is letting you go without a fight , It was a mistake if only I hadn't left you , we might have gotten a better life no if only I hadn't made a contract with you , you might have a brighter future . Erina if this is how our destiny ends then I don't know what to do "Soma placed both of his hands on Erinas cheeks "If this is the last time we will see each other then let me just tell you something , something important that I had been keeping from the moment I laid my eyes on you until now and that is Erina I had always ….. always Love you …I really do."

Erinas eyes widen "I …. Soma "her eyes was about to tear up

"I had told you how I feel now I am happy. I felt refreshed inside you've given me a chance to love again Erina Thank you for everything if this is our final goodbye may I?" Soma asked

Erina nodded "Yes, you may " Soma leaned his face closer to Erina and he kissed her in the lips as Erina closed her eyes a tear fell to her cheek "

 _" Good bye "_

* * *

Two days past Soma was in his living room with his gang in his phone

"Boss are you sure about this?" Shun said

"Yeah , I sure am don't call me boss just plain Soma "Soma said

"But for your suddenly quit the gang it wouldn't be-" Takumi was cut off

"Oh come on Takumi for me being a gangster is already over I need to start a new life beside I heard that you are having a baby with your wife Megumi "soma said

"Ah that ! yeah we are expecting a baby since she told me about it last week "Takumi said

"Great job ! Takumi I'm proud of you ! Then Takumi before I quit I want to tell you something and that is I want you to be the next leader of the group"Soma said

"Boss! but ! "

"I told you not to call me by that "

"S-Soma but I cannot be in your replacement

"You should and that's final I want you to lead the gang when i'm already gone and I would be proud of you don't worry we will see each other some time to time "

"Fine .. if that's what you want then i'll do it , I will promise to do it and i wont let you down Soma"

"Great! then can you tell Daigo and the others to stop crying I can clearly hear them crying "

"I will ... then we wish you the best of luck Soma ! "

"You guys too .. well got to fix my stuff i'll probably see you guys later bye "Soma hang up and placed his phone on the table .Before Soma take all of his things and place it on a box then he saw his video camera placed on his drawer "Oh right I should tape my self before I leave this place "he sit down on his couch and open the camera then when the camera opened there was a play button "That's odd did I film something earlier? " Soma raised his brow then he pushed the play button and started to watch what had been filmed. At first it was just Erina sitting in the couch while looking around "Oh right its the time Erina came .. Wow she still looks good while she is being recorded "Soma chuckled

 _(*"Cecilia?"_

 _"You ! what are you doing here?"_

 _"I delivered something to Soma and I was waiting for him to give me something Oh I don't know maybe a package that I need to give .If you are bothered that I am here i'll just leave and go to the parking area where he is right now."_

 _"No, stay just wait for him here I don't want that the princess to tootsuki will be bothered going down beside I have something to tell you"_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"I'm grateful that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you It really help me out …a lot."_

 _"Yeah, what ever .. is that all? because I had a really important errand to attend."*)_

Soma's eyes widen " W-What!? " he stoped the video and pressed the rewind button.

 _"I'm grateful that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you It really help me out …a lot."_

Soma was shocked he couldn't believe what he had seen "What do she mean about the divorce paper? I –I didn't give her any of the divorce paper."

 _"I'm grateful that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you It really help me out …a lot."_

Soma kept on playing the rewind button until it was clear to him

 _"I'm grateful."_

"N-No I didn't"

 _"that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you."_

"Erina, I didn't give you any divorce paper"

 _"It really help me out …a lot."_

"Erina, if I didn't applied for it i'ts all a lie" _  
_

Soma placed the camera on the table and clenched his hand "Cecilia she .. she deceive me "

* * *

 _*ding dong * ding dong*_

Cecilia was in her kitchen when she heard her doorbell rang "Who is it in this time?"

" **Cecilia ! Open the door !** "a shout called

Cecilia recognize the voice of the person who was shouting outside "Soma!? Why is he here ? "

 _" **CECILIA WE NEED TO TALK ! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!**_ "Soma keep on banging the door.

Cecilia started to get nervous she went to open her door and saw Soma glaring at her his face was sweaty and he seems like he run coming in her place she started to gulp "Soma? why are you shouting at this hour ?and why are you looking at me like that ? did you run comming here? you look so sweaty . Wait let me just get a towel for you wipe it off."Cecilia was about to go to her room until Soma grab her wrist

"Cecilia … you selfish girl why did you do that?"

Cecilia turn around to face Soma "What do you mean?"

Soma was Enrage just by looking at Cecilia "Why? Why? did you gave Erina a divorce paper that I didn't applied for? "

Cecilia's eyes widen "W-What? S-Soma how? "

* * *

Sachiimai here !: yep its short but hell yeah! I'm glad I had time to update this ! thank you again guys ! criticism are always welcome

michaelthao24:lol! you must have skipped it Cecilia is Somas ex girlfrien you need to re read for fully understanding .

JeGosu:well there you have it its a little crappy ...now Cecilia and Soma confrontation

Guest: what its a fanfic I can write what room and floor it is ..

WTF: Ok.

Meridiem-Sama: oh ! don't be Cecilia will taste her medicine

Guest UPDATE : oh for them to be together let us just see if they will get back together...

Erina-fans: I literally know soma can't hold it but heck yeah ! i made a lemon scene btw thanks! but let us see if they will literally end up together ...0 3 0

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	13. Chapter 13:Everything makes clear

**OKAY!Chapter 13 is out!** sorry if this is a short one It was suppose to be long but I accidentally didn't # $%%$ save the past document so I started to re write it again. at first I said to myself oh that's it I'm not gonna continue this story. But then my friend hit me on the head and started to nag at Me so yeah I sit on my chair grab my laptop and re write it even if it hurt me deep inside because of the thousand of words I wrote that was wasted. anyways I'll promise next chapter will be a long intense chapter! so buckle your seat belt everyone..

oh! by the way thank you everyone for still supporting my crappy SORINA love story I love ya all!

If there are grammar mistakes welp! Yah it's my fault ..

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine**

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Soma was frustrated just by looking at Cecilia he was about to burst out shouting at her bet he first let his cool down"Cecilia … you selfish girl why did you do that?"

Cecilia started to sweat "What do you mean?"

Soma clenched his hand he was irritated his temperature began to rise "Why!... **WHY!** did you gave Erina a fucking divorce paper that I didn't applied for!"he shouted

Cecilia's eyes widen her heart started to beat fast "Soma what are you saying? I did not- "

 _"I'm grateful that you take the divorce paper that Soma gave you It really help me out …a lot."_ But before Cecilia continue Soma played the video that was caught.

Cecilia take a step back and look at the video that Soma was holding "N-No way ... "

" **I had it enough!** "Soma throws the camera hard on the floor breaking it to pieces he couldn't control his anger anymore " **YOU!** "he pointed his finger on her and take a step closer to her "And your silly games The evidence is right here ! Everything is all clear ..Cecilia you can't explain anything to me the way you've done that just to destroy my relationship with Erina you are crazy!"

Cecilia grab the hand of Soma to calm him down" Please Soma let me-"

Soma take a deep breath to calm him down " _We are over.._ "Soma whispered

Cecilia started to tremble she couldn't believe on what she heard" you're kidding right? Soma? its a bluff "

Soma shake his head "Go back to new York where you belong Cecilia I had trusted you before now you break my trust. You lied to me ."

"Soma – wait !"Cecilia cleched Somas hand

Soma remove the hands of Cecilia on his "It's over … game is over."Soma turn around

"Soma! Soma - wait - wait- I – I -"Cecilia was about to chase Soma but Soma walked away as Cecilia break down"No ! this is not happening! "She placed both of her hands covering her ears " **NOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

Erina and her dear cousin Alice was walking down the street " so how's between you and Ryou? " Erina asked

Alice Look at Erina "Oh! everything great between me and Ryou"

"I see.. " Erina said then suddenly Alice went in front of Erina " Erina I have something to tell ya"

Erina raised a brow " What is it ? "

Alice smile widely "I know you might be happy for this .. that's because I and Ryou are expecting a baby!"

Erina was surprised " R-Really?! then that's Exiting!"

"I know right! now your gonna be an aunt too .. "Alice said

"Then I'm happy for the both of you Alice " Erina said

Alice tilted her head "Erina , you know what I know you already heard this from Grandfather .. about how you turn your relationship with Soma .. I'm sorry I only I hadn't participated on his plan .. You should have never felt hurt right now "

Erina smile " What are you talking about? stop apologizing it's not like it's your fault .I'm grateful that you had participated because I guess if I hadn't meet Soma I could have been stuck as a heartless workaholic woman from my entire life.I'm glad I meet him he change me from what am I from the past .And that's all thanks for you and grandfathers stupid plan."Erina giggle

"Then if that's how you feel "do you still love him ?"Alice said

Erina raised a brow"Huh?Why did you ask so sudden"

"That's because I had been observing you and Soma. I know he hurt you but can't you see after a year past he still didn't forgot about you , he did left you but he still cares for you,he tried everything for you to tat's because he loves you Erina and I know that you love him too."

"Love him?"Erina said

Alice grab both of Erinas hand "Deep inside of your fragile heart you tried everything to remove him yet he still belongs there .. right Erina "

Erina just smile at Alice "You truly are my cousin .. You are right Alice but Soma and I already end our game we made our goodbyes and now everything is back to normal I can't just go back to him and tell him about my feelings It might affect him again. beside Alice I still need to move on."Erina said

" Erina" Alice murmured

"Ah! let's forget about this .Come on Alice i'll take you home" Erina said

* * *

"What are you talking about? You said he is in your control didn't you say that ? I knew it from the beginning you can't be with him"Eishi shouted

Erina was in Eishis place she heard him shouting on his room Erina saw that his room was half closed " Huh? who is he talking to? " Erina went close to his room to take a peak "As if he is in an argument with someone."

"What do you mean ? then our plan on splitting Soma and Erina is just a trash?"Eishi shouted at his phone.

Erina's eye widen and she froze "What does he mean !? I and Soma's split up? Plan?"Erina was confused

"Cecilia ! you shouldn't be wasting your time now .. Erina and I are getting next week and if you couldn't handle him then I'll do it! "Eishi hang up his phone and throw it on his bed "Damn that Cecilia she is making everything worse " Eishi look at his watch he turn around and saw Erina standing on the door his eyes widen "Erina "

"Cecilia? Split up? Plan? Eishi how can you do this to me ? I thought you were a good guy?"Erina said

"Erina You heard everything?"Eishi said

Erina nodded "heard it all …everything you said … "Erina remove her engagement ring and place it on the table "I'm sorry Eishi I can't be your bride anymore and I don't wan't to hear any explanation from you now goodbye for now Eishi " Erina turn around and run away from Eishi

"Erina wait! "Eishi shouted

Erina take a cab and the car started to move she pick her phone out and dial a number " Pick up! pick up!"

"Yo! Erina "

"Soma , where are you? I need to say something it's very important " Erina said

"Good timing I need to tell you something as well I'm on the park right now "Soma said

"Okay! I'll be there "Erina said

"I'll be waiting then "Soma said

Erina placed her phone on her chest " _I will … I will tell him … Soma … he is … I will tell him everything because I still love him_ "

* * *

Soma waited for Erina to come "Soma?"A voice said behind his back "Erina" Soma turn around with glee on his face then his smile suddenly disappear "You what are you doing here?"

"I wan't to explain Soma please let me explain "Cecilia said

Soma rolled his eyes "I told you already I don't need your explanation Cecilia now go home"

"But - then if that's what you want can I at least do this one final wish "Cecilia step closer to Soma

Erina step out of the cab and went to the park to search for Soma sh searched and search and search until he found him "There he is .. So-ma"Erina was about to shout his name then she saw Cecilia kiss Soma in the was shocked she take a step back and run away "I wan't to tell him everything but why does it still hurt so bad? I'm such an idiot."

Soma pushed Cecilia away " What the hell are you doing ? didn't I tell you to go home? We are already over Cecilia!"Soma shouted while wiping his lips.

"Soma please wait let me explain , you didn't even let me explain the situation "Cecilia begged

"None sense! I don't give a fuck about it , if I were you I should start packing and go back to new york" Soma then turn around and left Cecilia behind.

Cecilia rolled her hand to a fist she took her phone out and dialed a number " Yes, its me make sure you got her , I just don't care anymore just kill that bitch "

Erina was running far away from Soma and Cecilia until she stopped and catch her breath " _Everything … Everything is a lie …_. "Erina punch her chest again and again "I'm an idiot! Erina why ! why does it have to be this way?" Erina slap herself "Everything in my life is ruined ... Soma ...everything is too late now Erina he won't be with you … because he is already with his love . "tears started to feel on her cheeks she wipe them off Erina was about to walk until a black van stopped in front of her and two masked man open the door quickly and place a sack on her head ,drag her inside the van and drive off . Erina started to struggled "W-What are you doing to me? Let me go! Let me go! **HELP! HELP!** " Erina shouted

"Shut up you bitch "The man in a mask said and punch Erina on the stomach leading her unconscious.

* * *

Soma still waited for Erina then later on his phone buzz he took his phone out and see who it was "Play me!" Soma raised a brow it was a video that was sent by an unknown number he pushed the play button and the video started to play

" _Yo Soma!_ "A similar voice said a masked man was in the video.

Soma's eyes widen " **SETSUMAKI!** "

"Ohhh Soma Don't get too intense now . this is a video but hey hey Soma let's get to the point. I have a surprise for you "Setsumaki placed the camera in front of a person who's face was been hiden by a sack then Setsumaki remove the sack in the persons head "Ta da!"

Soma's eyes widen more "Erina !" Soma shouted Erina was unconscious and she was panting hard .

"Yep, it's your lovely girl ! "Setsumaki laughed"Hey Soma it's time for you to show how great you are Soma You want her right? then COME AND GET HER ! oh make it fast something bad might happen to her ."Setsumaki laughed again and the video stopped.

Soma clenched both of his hands he felt his temperature rise his heart beats fast " **AHHHHHH! SETSUMAKI YOU SON OF A BITCH ! TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL DIE!** "Soma shouted then he quickly turn around and dashed to find where Erina is.

" _Erina, wait for me._ "

* * *

 **Sachiimai here!:** yep it was a short one ! and I still plan on making short chapters since of course no.1 school already started but hey the ending is getting close ! oh my ! I still don't know how to end it .. my oh my ... welp! please leave your review!

Ryner510:yeah the bitch got caught and the other one too.

Erina-fans"Yeah Umi Umi fans unite! hmm Let's see if it will be happy Ending :D

Hydroknight505 :well thanks for supporting this story :D

michaelthao24: welp It will get intense!

JeGosu:the video was well re read chapter 12 too lazy to summarize ..

Meridiem-Sama: yeah you may the floor is yours ...Cecilia will be Cecilia

Guest:thanks!

Guest:UPDATE : Welp .. turns out it will be 50/50

nakira:thanks! watcha talking about? this story was rated T the whole time ... you may hate her more in the next chapter!

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


	14. Chapter 14:Save You

Yo everyone! sorry it took me long to update this ! and yeah I lied I didn't made this a long chapter because I had a hard time making one and of course I wan't a great cliffhanger so yeah I guess this will be the shortest story I could have written .. that was it anyways thanks for still reading this! I hope you will be with me until the end !

 **(╯✧∇✧)╯ Note:** **Shokugeki no Soma is not mine it all belong to the creator and staff but the OC is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Erina slowly open her eyes she felt tired as the cold breeze pass through her .Her vision was quite a blur she could hear voices of men laughing "W-Whats going on? Where am I? " she asked herself she look at herself her hand was tied behind the chair she was seating on it was already night and when her vision started to clear up she saw a group of men scattered around holding a thick metal stick , bat ,crow bars as if they were waiting for someone.

"Oh ~ my the princess of Tootsuki had already awake Hello Erina."A voice said behind her then the person went in front of Erina giving her a wide smile on her face.

Erinas eyes widen "You-! What the hell let me go!"

Cecilia giggle " Let you go? Are you kidding me? Why would I let go of you?"

Erina struggled her hand to free herself from the tie "What do you want from me? "

"Oh you know I had some crazy plan right now , since Soma can't have me then you can't have him let me just cut to the point Erina today will be your last that means its time to say bye bye"Cecilia daid

Erina was confused "W-What?"

Cecilia raised a brow "You still don't get it? Your gonna die."

"D-Die!?"

"Well Setsumaki you can kill her right now " Cecilia turn around to face Setsumaki

Erina giggled "You pathetic bitch , killing me just because a man didn't take you seriously? What kind of a woman are you hiding in your friends ass ? oh , right no matter what you do you can't possibly be with the guy you like you selfish bitch."

"What did you say? " Cecilia steps closer to Erina and slap her in the face hitting it hard as she can 'Take it back !" she shouted and again she keeps on hitting Erina until she gave up and turn around to face Setsumaki "You can do what ever you want before you kill her call me if you already killed her I'll be going back to the studio to have a meeting "Cecilia said and walk away.

" Okay " Setsumaki went closer to Erina and look st her closely " If Soma keeps on chasing you it seems that you taste delicious right? Oh I wonder ."Setsumaki was about to kiss Erina

Erina couldn't do anything she just closed her eyes _(*If you are in danger just shout my name *)_ " Soma please save me " it was already an inch before setsumaki can close the gap between him and Erina

" **FUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY WOMAN!** " a shout said behind them

Erina looked at the persom who shouted " _Soma_ " Erina smiled she was glad Soma came

Setsumaki stopped and turn around " Oh Soma it's you it's nice to see you again "

Soma clenched his hand he look at Erina who was smiling at him her face had scratches and her cheeks and lips were beaten " You bitches ! The fuck did you do with her?!"

Setsumaki chuckled "Oh none of your business anyways attack him "Setsumaki ordered his men

"Yes! " One of Setsumaki said then all of them charge Soma as they fight him together. Soma kept on beating them using his bat and he was winning at this point until Setsumaki glared at Soma and looked at Erina "Hey! Soma! If you move and kept on beating my men Your little princess will die "

Soma looked at Setsumaki who was pointing a gun on Erinas head his eyes widen " Don't you dare!"

Setsumaki point the gun on Erinas throat "Then if you don't wanna see her die, throw your bat to the side and bend on your knees right now."

"Soma! Don't! Please don't! I will be all right "Erina said

Soma bite his lips he glared at Setsumaki and he throws his bat to his side and then he slowly bend on his knees. Setsumaki laughed "Good dog ,Now beat him up " Setsumaki ordered his men to beat him all of the guys smiled as they take advantage of him and started to kick him , hit him with what ever they were holding ,punch him and do whatever they want just for him to get beaten .After a while "Lift him up "Setsumaki said two of his men grab Soma and lift him Setsumaki went closer to Soma and he punch him in the stomach "how does it feels Soma? How does it feels now? Ahahahahaha "Setsumaki said he kept on beating Soma.

Erina can't take it anymore "S-Stop it! Please stop it! I beg off you ! "Erina cried out loud

Setsumaki stopped punching him "Phew Soma you god damn dog you are still as weak as this I can't believe you are doing this for a girl jeez Soma you make me laugh."

Soma lift his head to see Erina crying "E..E..rina "

Erinas eyes started to tear up "Please stop it .. please I beg of you ."

"Oh you made her beg don't worry chiky I'll be with you once I'm done with him." Setsumaki was about to hit him again until someone hit his men "what the –"

"What do you think you're doing with our boss you fools !" A shout said setsumaki look if who it was

Soma smiled "You guys !"

"Sorry boss it was Daigos fault for having us being late "Hayama said

"Hey!" Daigo shouted

"You guys , Why are you here?"Soma asked

We know you are in trouble and needed a hand so we came here because you are still our leader Yukihira Soma "Takumi said

"Then let's have a fun time " Soma said

"With pleasure " Takumi said

"Let's Go! "Takumi and the others attacked Setsumakis men while Soma kick the two guys who was holding him he then look at Setsumaki and grin at him " Now it's my turn."

Setsumaki glared at Soma "Then let's settle everything right now." the two charge each other and fight

* * *

Erina was struggling to be freed then someone went behind her and cut the rope in her hand she turn around to look who it was "E-Eishi!"

"Erina!" Eishi said

Erina smiled and hug Eishi "You came "

Eishi smiled "Of course , Now go hide and I'll help them out "

"O-Okay just be careful "Erina said and went to hide inside an abandon building she placed her hand on her chest " Oh please let this fight be over."

* * *

Eishi went to help Takumi and the others then after a while Soma and Setsumaki was fighting Soma blow a punch on Setsumaki's face " Now how does it feels to be punched back!?" you ruined everything from the start !"

Setsumaki punched him back "It was all because of you !"

Soma dodge Setsumakis punch" Because of me? It wasn't my fault because you were a bad person your self back from the past you killed one of our friend and accuse me of killing her!"

Setsumaki grinned his teeth and kick Soma in the legs hitting it hard Soma bend to his knees and Setsumaki pushed Soma down and punch him in the face " Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Soma pushed Setsumaki he pushed him down and now he was the one on top and he punch him in the face" Just say it! It was the truth you killed her! And accused me for that ! why? Because you were fucking jealous of me!"

Cecilia was driving then she took her phone out and call Setsumaki but Setsumaki didn't answer her call "What is this guy doing? " she felt something was wrong she quickly turn her car back "There is something wrong .. it can't be that Soma was there "

"Fuck off!" Setsumaki shouted the two kept on fighting one another until later on Soma hit his final blow as hard as he can knocking down Setsumaki Soma was tired he fell on his knees to catch his breath "finally"

Eishi had finally defeated the other guys he then turn around and saw Soma 3 meters away from him then something hit his head _(*If this is done then Eirina … Erina will be back with Soma … if things will be done then Erina …*)"_ He placed both of his hand on his head and shake it _"(*No No No No No I won't let that happen*)_ Eishi saw a gun scattered on the ground and pick it up he look at the gun if it had some bullets in "One bullet means I only had One shot I need to make this clear once and for all."

Erina take a peek on what is going on outside Takumi and the others were still fighting he look at were Soma is he was still on his kneed looking at the beaten Setsumaki she smiled at him " Soma .. you idiot …"

" Damn this guy .. right … Erina " Soma slowly stand up "Erina!" Soma shouted

Erina was happy she placed both of her hands on her lips "Soma ! Soma ! I'm here! Soma!" she was about to go to Soma then she looked at Eishi her eyes widen and her smile suddenly disappeared .

Eishi point the gun to where Soma is " **Yukihira Soma !** "

"Ei…shi!?"Erina said

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Sachiimai here :just kept on reading !everyone and we will see each other next time!**

JeGosu:thanks! yeah it's going to be over soon

Exercariver:you may but Soma had already beaten him

hunterxyaoi: he may or may not

Guest: oh thank you for calling my story shit . and please tell me the title of the" MOVIE " you said that I had straight copy you are specifically not reading I had already said from my past chapters CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC! and this is a fanfic where imagination start iit's not bec. its a cooking manga doesn't need to be a cooking story or so its a fanfic where story writters write what they if you hate this story then don't read ..

Guest:UPDATE! : maybe or maybe not lol

Meridiem-Sama:thanks ! lol how about putting some brick on that icing? yeah that episode was awesome but its fine for alice butting in .. lol

 ** _Please Leave Your Reviews ! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank You!_**


End file.
